Total Cartoon Action: Your Way
by petypete17
Summary: 16 campers, uh i mean casts with 4 new casts will be competing different movie/TV show challenges. There will be even more drama and fighting, with a little hints of sex that will happen during the season, so who will win, who will lose, and who will be the winner of season 2 with 1,000,000 in their pockets, let us find out now on this amazing season of TCA: Your Way.
1. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

Gru/Agnes/Lucy: _*stops cheering*_ What?!

* * *

Discord: Yep, we are going to have another season and this one is going to be in an old film lot

Peridot: yeah, so what, and besides how many characters are going to be in next season.

Discord: 16 and 4 new characters as well.

24 Campers: What?!

* * *

Gru/Agnes/lucy: What?!

Gru: Wait, Agnes you can compete can you?

Agnes: Yeah, I'm a character.

Lucy: Same for me and you too.

Gru: _*idea and smiles wide*_ I have a great idea, we all apply to be in for next season and make sure to win next season, okay?

Lucy/Agnes: Okay

* * *

Chris: Well, so far, the viewers have been giving us great comments from last season, now it's time to see how they are doing on which one of you guys will join next season and here are the results:

Gaz- 0

Edith- 2

Krillin- 9

Jack (Borderland 2) – 0

Papyrus- 6

Peridot- 0

Sokka- 0

Rangiku- 9

Rick- 5

Rin- 4

Jack Atlas- 10

Asuka- 6

Ibuki- 7

Lucy- 7

Needles- 7

Bebop- 0

Peter- 6

Felecia- 0

Sanji- 9

Felecia- 0

Sanji- 9

Inuyasha- 7

Mabel- 0

Margp- 2

Antonio- 2

Revy- 8

Peridot: What, well this is not right; I should have all the votes so I could be in next season.

Everyone else: *rolls eyes*

Chris: *whispers to audience* And for you guys we also have the results for the newbies too. *shows results*

Joker [M] (Batman) - 2

Sir Daniel Fortsque [M] (MediEvil) - 2

The Medic [M] (Fortress 2) - 1

Yang Xiao Long [F] (RWBY) – 1

Crypto [M} (Destroy All Humans) – 1

Weis Schree [F] (RWBY) – 1

Snoutlout [M] (HTTYD) – 1

Killer Croc [M] (DC) – 8

Cana Alberona [F] (Fairy Tale) – 7

Draco [F] (DLWAMG) – 1

Syrus Truesdale [M] (Yu-Gi-Oh!) – 7

Mordecai [M] (Regular Show) – 1

Rigby [M] (Regular Show) – 1

Ursala [F] (Dinosaur King) – 1

T.K. [M] (Digimon Advemnture 02) - 1

Megamind [M] (Megamind) – 4

Max Taylor [M] (Dinosaur King) – 1

Lili [F] (Tekken) – 1

Marc [M] (The Amazing Spiez) – 1

Discord: And the top 8 returning and 2 new male and female characters will succeed in joining season two, so good luck and . . .

Discord/Chris: . . . keep on voting!

 _ **Well then this is the start for this brand new season, deadline for voting for a new character and returning characters is on December 6, 2016. So good and petypete17 signing off until next time, peace.**_


	2. So Close

Discord/Chris: And we're back!

Chris: Let's see what the results are right now for the 8 male and female returning campers who will become casts. Peridot, the results, please.

Peridot: Got it _*shows results on TV*_

Jack Atlas- 14

Sanji- 14

Krillin- 14

Rangiku- 13

Revy- 13

Ibuki- 11

Lucy- 10

Needles- 10

Inuyasha- 10

Papyrus- 9

Asuka- 9

Peter- 9

Rick- 8

Rin- 7

Margo- 4

Antonio- 4

Edith- 4

Jack (Borderland 2) – 1

Peridot- 1

Gaz- 0

Sokka- 0

Bebop- 0

Felecia- 0

Mabel- 0

Chris: Thank you Peridot, now Discord will show you the newbies that you have chosen, and F.Y .I, we got rid of all the characters that have only one vote. _*smiles*_ Take it away Discord.

Discord: Right _*shows results*_

Cana Alberona [F] (Fairy Tale) – 13

Sir Daniel Fortsque [M] (MediEvil) – 13

Syrus Truesdale [M] (Yu-Gi-Oh!) – 12

Crypto [M] (Destroy All Humans) – 11

Lili [F] (Tekken) – 9

Marc [M] (The Amazing Spiez) – 9

Killer Croc [M] (DC) – 8

Megamind [M] (Megamind) – 7

Joker [M] (Batman) – 2

Ursala [F] (Dinosaur King) – 2

Gru [M] (Despicable Me 1 and 2) - 2

Lucy [F] (Despicable Me 2) – 2

Dash Par [M] (The Incredibles) – 2

T.K. [M] (Digimon) - 2

Discord: Now then, you guys have to choose between these 13 newbies for now on and the top 2 male and female cartoon characters will join the second season of Total Cartton and also the top 8 male and female campers will return again for another season of Total Cartoon, so good luck.

Chris: And before we leave, campers we have something special to say to you all.

Mabel: Yeah, what is it?

Discord: We decided to show you the newbies that the viewers been choosing that will also be joining next season.

24 Campers: What?!

Chris: Yep and they all made videos to show you all why they should be part of season two, but we're doing half of them so you won't know what the other half are thinking of doing if they join the cast.

Discord: So here's the first one, by Sir Daniel Fortseque from MediEvil

Needles/Jack: Oh!

* * *

Sir Daniel Fortseque: _*clears throat, then shows everyone in writing what he wants to say*_ Hello everyone, my name is Sir Daniel Fortsque, I am a very good person when it comes to fighting challenges, and I loved that part when Mabel jump kicks Margo, so hilarious, any way I want to join so I could win this for myself, but most of all, to be able to kick Needles and Jack's ass, so thank you and see you when I get there.

* * *

Needles/Jack: _*shocking face*_

Margo: Yes, thank you Sir Daniel Fortseque

Chris: Not me, _*growls*_ next we have the Joker from Batman.

Needles/Jack: Oh!

* * *

Joker: Hello losers, I'm the Joker, I want to join this camp because I've been seeing evil schemes coming from both needles and Jack and I want to help them be more villainous than ever, so please choose me and I'll be happy to gratitude in helping both Jack and Needles. Thank you

* * *

Needles/Jack: Yes, again!

Margo: No, again.

Discord: Next we have Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail.

Lucy: What?!

* * *

Cana: Hello everyone except for Lucy, I am here to show Lucy that I can go farther than her when I make this season, and I will use my sexy skills to win this game all the way through this season. So vote for me, boi! Oh and your so call boyfriend is a bitch.

* * *

Lucy: _*mouth wide open, then looks at camera*_ you people are stupid to choose her to be in next season. _*growls*_

Inuyasha: Calm down babe, we can get rid of her soon enough, let's just see how the others do.

Chris: Yeah, because our next newbie is Crypto from Destroy All Humans.

All the human campers: What?!

* * *

Crypto: Hello everyone, I'm just signed up for this because I wanted to and be able to make it to the merge, so choose me, bye.

* * *

All the human campers: _*shutters*_

Chris: Wimps.

Human Campers: Hey!

Discord: Anyway, we next have T.K. from Digimon.

* * *

T.K.: So I decided to sign up just because I need money, but after what happened last season, I had to be prepared, because there are crazy things that go around and in order to survive, I have to watch my back, everytime, so vote for me. Bye.

* * *

Discord: We next have Ursula from Dinosuar King.

* * *

Ursula: Hello darlings.

* * *

Needles: _*eyes pop out*_ that's Ursula.

Jack: Yeah, she looks pretty hot.

Chris: yep.

Needles: _*to audience*_ Vote Ursula, she's amazing.

Jack: Yeah

(Needles and Jack looks at each other and starts fighting because they saw the hot and swexy Ursula)

Gaz: Uh, oh, Needles have found his soul mate.

* * *

Ursula: Now I've signed up because I want some better people to be part of my team and if I join, they will be in my alliance. Thank you and vote for me. _*winks*_

* * *

Needles/Jack: _*stops fighting*_ I want to be part of your alliance _*continues fighting*_

Discord: Okay, our last newbie is Dash Parr, a young child around Mabel's age from The Incredibles that needs the speeds of needs.

* * *

Dash: I am so happy to be doing this, because there this one character that I really love, Mabel, she's the girl of my dreams and if I join next season I will always look at her and her beautiful face. So choose me.

* * *

Mabel: You say what, now?

Bebop: _*while mad*_ Well he better not join or else I will rip him, piece by piece.

Mabel: Well you can't honey since he have super speed.

Bebop: Oh, right.

Chris: So that's it and if you want to see the other 6 videos, just tell us and we'll be able to show them to you, privately.

Peridot: Wait, why are there 6 videos and 7 newbies, right?

Discord: Right, but two of the newbies wanted to make a video of only the both of them together.

Peridot: AAnd who are the two that wanted so desperately to have a video together.

Chris: Gru and Lucy.

Margo/Edith: Our mother and father.

Everyone else: _*turns to look at margo and Edith*_ Gru and Lucy are your mother and father?!

Margo: Well we were adopted, but yeah, me, Edith, and our little sister Agnes are sisters.

Everyone else except Edith: Wow!

Margo: Yeah, I know, but I know my father will hate me for having sex with Antonio.

Edith: Yeah, he will.

Margo: You saw!

Edith: Well duh, it was on TV, all over the world.

Margo: _*gulps*_

Discord: Well see you later and remember. . .

Discord/Chris: . . . keep on voting!

 _ **So you heard it folks, you have to choose between the 13 newbies and keep voting for your favorite character from the first season to return the second season, petypete17 signing off, peace.**_


	3. Congrats Cast Mates

Discord/Chris: _*looks at results, then to audience*_ and that's it everyone, we have our 20 cast mates. Let's congratulate the following 20. _*show s results*_

Lili [F] (Tekken) – 53

Sir Daniel Fortsque [M] (MediEvil) – 45

Crypto [M] (Destroy All Humans) – 34

Cana Alberona [F] (Fairy Tale) – 33

Rangiku- 23

Jack Atlas- 23

Sanji- 23

Krillin- 22

Revy- 22

Margo- 22

Antonio- 22

Asuka- 21

Ibuki- 20

Edith- 20

Lucy- 19

Needles- 19

Inuyasha- 19

Papyrus- 19

Peter- 19

Rin- 16

Chris: Now it's time to announce the 20 cast mates.

Discord: We brought the 14 newbies to join with us to see if they made it to next season. Another thing is that if you do compete you will all be driven by a boat to the city in Canada and then a bus will be there waiting for the 20 cast mates where they will bring you to the old film lot, so with further ado, the 8 returning male and female characters are. . .

. . . Rangiku, Jack Atlas, and Sanji with 23 votes from the viewers. . .

Rangiku/Jack Atlas/Sanji: Alright!

(Jack Atlas kissed Ibuki before he left and Rangiku, and Sanji hold hands while walking, and walks over to the boat then they all waited for the remaining cast mates)

. . . Krillin, Revy, Margo, and Antonio with 22 votes from the viewers. . .

Krillin: Awesome!

Revy/Margo/Antonio: EEEEEE!

(Krillin and Revy kissed their couple goodbye while Antonio and Margo kissed each other and left to the boat, same as for Revy and Krillin)

Crazy Lucy: Awe, how sweet.

 _ **Don't want to mistake which Lucy is which.**_

Dash: I know right.

Crazy Lucy: Um yeah

. . . Asuka with 21 votes from the viewers. . .

Asuka: Thank you viewers.

(Asuka walks over to Peter, kissed him, then walks to the boat to await the other cast mates)

. . . Ibuki and Edith . . .

Ibuki: Sweet!

Edith: Yes! back for another season!

(Ibuki runs over to Jack Atlas and they both hug each other tightly while Edith runs over to Margo and Antonio and have a family hug)

Crazy Lucy: Yay, Edith!

. . . Lucy , Needles, Inuyasha, Papyrus, and Peter.

Lucy: Great!

Needles: Perfect.

Inuyasha/Papyrus/Peter: Cool!

(They all walk over to the boat and waits for the last cast mate that will return for next season.

. . . And Rin!

Rin: Yay!

(Rin runs over to the boat and awaits for the newbies turn)

Chris: And we have another person, who will help us with one thing, be a host as well, so cvongrats to Peridot!

Peridot: Yes!

Discord: And for helping us, next season you will automatically be in that season.

Peridot: Yes!

(Peridot walsks over next to Chris and Discord and smirks at the others while the others rolls their eyes except for Sokka)

Sokka: But what about me?

Chris: Oh, well you will be our chef and also will be in next season as well.

Sokka: Yes! _*walks over next to Peridot and holds hands with her*_

Discord: And for the rest of you, Jack, Felecia, Rick, Bebop, Gaz, and Mabel please go inside this door here. _*gestures to the door right behind him*_

(They all walk inside the room and closes the door behind them)

Chris: turns back at the 14 newbies* Now we have something to say and peridot and Sokka, you two better not say anything about this to anyone.

Peridot/Sokka: Right.

Discord: *whispers* Well what the others don't know is that if you don't make it to season two, you will automatically advance to season three with 9 more characters, but before we do anything else, 5 of you did not make the cut to make it to automatically be in season 3.

Chris: Ursula, T.K., Killer Croc, Gru, and Joker are all out because you guys had the lowest score.

(They all go through the portal)

Discord: Now we are down between the 9 newbies and the first character going is. . .

. . . Sir Daniel Fortseque!

Sir D.F.: _*inside head*_ Yessss!

(Sir Daniel Fortseque walks over to the boat and gets on the boat)

Chris: Next newbie going is. . .

. . . Crypto

Crypto: Amazing!

(Crypto walks over to the boat and gets on the boat)

Human returners: _*shutters*_

Discord: Cana Alberona, you're going to be in season two!

Cana: Yes, time to beat Lucy's ass at this stupid game.

Discord: _*looks at Cana, then kneels down, and starts praying*_

(Cana walks to the boat and gets on the boat)

Lucy: _*while on the boat*_ NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Discord: Oh God, please let her mess up so that she can be the first one out of the game.

Chris: Um Discord, we still need to announce the final newbie joining the game.

Discord: _*opens eyes*_ Oh right, and the last character joing the game goes to. . .

. . .

. . .

(They all were very nervous hoping to join the season)

. . .

. . . Lili!

Lili: Alright, _*looks at camera*_ Asuka, you are going down, bitch.

(Lili walks over to the boat and gets on the boat)

Asuka: _*while on boat*_ NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!

Discord: _Well, there you have it, we have our 20 cast mates that will be fighting it off either again or in a new state of action and theater and drama, see you guys next time when we finally meet them on the film lot on Total Cartoon ACTION!_

 _ **Yay now that we have our 20 contestants, it's time to choose again. This time, between the 20, choose only one character you want to see as a team captain and the top three will become team captains for the second season. Yep, you said it, there are three teams instead of two. So good luck and petypete17 signing off until tomorrow, peace.**_

 _ **P.S. I know I didn't put all the votes in, it's just that some people are probably impantient so i had to finish the chapter and upload it to here, so sorry if the votes are not right.**_


	4. Welcome Actioners and Actionets

**And we have our winners, the three captains of this season are. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . Lucy, Peter, and Sanji!**

* * *

Discord: _Last time on Total Cartoon Island, 34 contestants was reduced to 24 campers, trying to do their best at winning._

Chris: _There were heart breaks, alliances, and a whole lot of betraying, in the end, there was only one winner and that was Antonio!_

Peridot: _Now we are back in an old film lot, 16 returning campers, 4 newbies, and a whole lot more drama than last season, who will win, who will lose, let's find out right now on Total. . ._

Discord/Chris: _. . . Cartoon . . ._

Peridot/Chris/Discord: _. . . ACTION!_

* * *

(The song starts playing)

 _Dear Mom, and Dad, I'm doing fine_

(Chris, peridot, and Discord are sitting in their chair waving at the camera)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The screen goes through everywhere and then up to the cliff and down)

 _You ask me wanna I wanted to be_

(Underwater, Crypto is chasing Lili while Asuka is laughing at this)

 _And I think the answer is the place for me_

(The screen moves upwards to see Cana dodging every shot that Lucy makes.)

 _I Wanna Be Famous_

(After all the birds were shot, Lucy and Inuyasha starts kissing, but Cana kicks one of the birds and it hits Lucy's face, and Inuyasha comes over to her aid, while Cana laughbs in the background. A gorilla comes running through and the door to the next scene opens)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(:Papyrus and Sir Daniel Fortseque were relaxing with two sharks by their sides and they both smile at the camera)

 _Or pack your bags cause I already won_

(Jack Atlas was looking at his handsome self on the mirror in the confessional and all of a sudden, hairspray was sprayed all over his face)

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way,_

(Antonio and Peter were having a fight on a ball pin while Margo, Edith, and Ibuki were cheering their friend on, but a piece of Antonio's fabric fell inside a pot)

 _I get there one day_

(Chef and Mr. Krabs brings the pot over to Sokka not caring about the fabric inside the pot)

 _I Wanna Be Famous_

(Sokka puts the noddles in the dish and tastes it to make sure it was okay and the scene goes to Rin and Krillin pressing a radom button messing with the whole function and it exploded all of a sudden)

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Na-na-na, na, na-na-na-na_

(After the explosion, Sanji and Needles were thrown overboard and landed on the ground. Needles then chases Sanji, even right next to the limousine)

 _I Wanna Be_

 _I Wanna Be_

 _I Wanna Be Famous_

(Rangiku and Revy ere in the limousine ready to show the audience the ceremony)

 _I Wanna Be_

 _I Wanna Be_

 _I Wanna Be Famous_

(There were cameras everywhere taking pictures until it landed on Chris, Peridot, and Discord and they look at each other until the screen zooms out and unveils the TV. Mabel and Bebop were about to kiss until they saw the camera and stopped at their pose, while everyone else were whistling)

* * *

 _ **And there is the second season theme song, fully done.**_

Peridot: And were back!

(Peridot is at the old film lot awaiting their cast mates)

Peridot: It's now time to greet our 20 cast mates that will be competing this season.

(A bus comes up and the door opened to reveal Rin)

Peridot: Rin, who got 15th place, last season

Rin: Ha, it's very nice to be back _*walks out of the bus*_

Peridot: Next we have Peter, who got 8th place last season

Peter: This time I better win!

Peridot: Yeah, in your dreams

Peter: _*growls at Peridot while walking out of the bus and standing next to Rin*_

Peridot: Sanji, who got 6th place.

Sanji: And it was all because, Margo's alliance had the bigger alliance then. _*walks out of the bus and stands next to Peter*_

Peter: Yeah, and I can't believe she put all those votes to get rid of me, I hope she's eliminated first.

Peridot: Still, in your dreams

Peter: _*growls at Peridot again*_

Peridot: Hush! We next have the Handsome Jack, who received 14th place thanks to needles.

Jack A: yes, and I hope he doesn't make merge at all this season. _*walks next to Rin*_

Peridot: Krillin who received 22nd place.

Krillin: yes, I received it thanks to the viewers. _*walks over next to Jack Atlas*_ Hey Peter

Peter: Hey Krillin

Peridot: Inuyasha, Ibuki, and Lucy who received, in order, 5th place, 12th place, and 11th place.

Lucy: Yeah and it was thanks to Needles.

Ibuki: Yeah

(Lucy and Inuyasha walks together next to Sanji while Ibuki walks over to Jack Atlas)

Peridot: Rangiku, who got 17th place.

Rangiku: Well it was not fair at that time, but at least I won't have 17th place at the end. _*walks over to Ibuki*_

Peridot: Next two are Revy and Edith, who got, in order again, 2nd place and 23rd place.

Edith: That was rip off

Revy: Well not to me it wasn't

Edith: Well I hope I do better this season than be like the second camper eliminated.

Revy: Right

(Revy and Edith walks over next to Inuyasha)

Peridot: Our next cast mate is the one who got 10th place and nearly got all the campers out, Needles!

(There was dead silent and no one didn't care to say "hi" to him. Needles walk over like 10 feet away from Ibuki)

Peridot: And our last four are, Antonio, Papyrus, Margo, and Asuka, who got, in order again jeez, the winner of Total Cartoon Island, 20th place, 3rd place, and 13th place.

(Papyrus and Asuka walks over next to Ibuki while Margo and Antonio walks over next to Inuyasha. Margo waves "hi" to Peter, but Peter puts her middle finger up at her.)

Margo/Antonio: _*gasps*_ Rude

Peridot: Now for the newbies, first we have Cana Alberona!

Cana: Hello again everyone except for the Bitcher and Bitchess Lucy and Inuyasha _*walks over behind Antonio*_

Lucy: _*growls under breath*_

Inuyasha: _*rolls eyes*_

Peridot: _*to audience*_ I like her.

Lucy: * _to Peridot*_ NOT!

Peridot: _*while rolling eyes*_ Anyway, next we have Sir Daniel Fortseque

Sir: _*waves hello*_

Revy: _*whispers to Papyrus*_ Can he even speak?

Papyrus: _*whispers back*_ I don't think so.

(While everyone was looking at Sir confused, he walked on over behind to Papyrus)

Peridot: Next is. . .

(They hear Lili screaming and started running away from Crypto with her bag. As for Crypto, he was chasing Lili with his bag with him.)

Peridot: Well that settles everything!

Crypto: _*while chasing Lili*_ You are so cute!

Lili: _*while running*_ Get away from me, you stupid ugly alien!

Asuka: _*laughs*_

Lili: What are you laughing at Asuka?

Asuka: _*while laughing*_ You, duh, we both don't like each other so it's funny that Crypto is chasing you _*continues laughing*_

Peridot: Okay everyone, time for all of us to go inside this nice tour cart *gestures to the truck*

(The 20 cast mates goes in the cart with their bags and sits with whoever they like. Peridot gets on the cart and slooks at the 20 cast mates)

Peridot: Now before we begin, if you have a question please ask it in the end of the tour, thanks, _*starts driving*_ each week we will have a challenge based on a genre of movies, like drama, musicals, rodeo, superhero, all that

(There was a drama section, a musical section, superhero section, and rodeo section at each part of the area's they were at.)

Peridot: We will next go through the rest of the area. . .

(They first start out going pass through two busted up trailers and they were all disgusted at the look of it except Peridot who was happy.)

Peridot: . . . like there are two trailers, one for the boys and another for the girls.

(Next they go pass a concession inside a tent.)

Peridot: Next is the concession which is in a tent, this time.

Sokka: Hey babe!

(Peridot stops driving to see Sokka)

20 cast mates: What?!

Needles: He's here to?

Sokka: Well duh, did you even hear what either Discord or Chris said?

Needles: Well no, since you are very boring

Sokka: _*rolls eyes*_ Well yeah, I'm here to be a chefas well.

Needles: _*gulps*_

Peridot: Well I got to finish the tour, see you soon honey. *continues driving*

(Needles fainted after that)

Needles: I think I need to take a break for a couple of weeks of being evil for now.

(They next go through the ceremony)

Peridot: And next we have the ceremony, where you guys will have your elimination at. . .

(They passed throught the limousine where they all were coughing except for Peridot because she covered herself)

Peridot: . . . and when you are eliminated, you will be walking to the walk of shame and taking the limousine all the way to the aftermath show.

Rin: Wait, there's an aftermath show?

Peridot: _*glares at Rin*_ Shush, Rin before I eliminate you first.

Rin: _*locks lips close*_

Peridot: Our second to last thing is the confessional, this time it's in a makeup room.

20 cast mates: Oh!

They all were gazed at the sight, until Peridot started driving fast and the 20 cast mates lost control and fell to the ground)

Peridot: Now before you get into fashion world, our last stop is right here at this building.

(The 20 cast mates, were looking around trying to find the other two, but can't find them at all)

Peridot: Any questions, now?

Revy: Um, yeah, where is Discord and Chris?

(And at the right moment, Revy question was answered thanks to Discord and Chris falling down from the building landing right towards the 20 cast mates. The 20 cast mates were screaming like little girls, until Discord and Chris stopped)

Discord/Chris: Welcome cast mates!

Lili: Chris, Discord, what the hell was that about?!

Discord: Well it was for todays challenge.

Cana: What challenge?

Chris: Today's challenge will test your action to do dangerous things, so for the first challenge is to do this HUGE obstacle course that all three of us host made. I came u[p with this first idea of an obstacle course, so the first ten that makes it out of the city will advance to the second part of the challenge.

Discord: So are you ready?

(Some were ready, while others weren't, but they had to do the challenge)

Chris: Then let's go!

(All the 20 cast mates ran inside the building and up to the top of the building, but there were lasers all over the stairs, so it was hard for some of the cast mates. Sanji and Margo were the first two up there, there were two separate zip lines and they both started using the zip line to make it to both Discord and Peridot. Sanji was the first one there next to Margo.)

Sanji: Yes, first one here!

Margo: I was so happy to be here earlier, since I have glasse, so yeah.

 **Margo: My glasses gave me the advantage for this first part of the challenge.**

(The other 18 cast mates were still having struggles to get through the lasers. Peter and Lucy made it and started using the zip line while Lili, Papyrus, and Crypto came out of the door together. Peter made it through first followed by Lucy and then Papyrus ran through next to Lili and Crypto.)

Lili: _*while running around in circles*_ Get off of me, creeper!

Crypto: _*while on Lili*_ No!

 **Crypto: I like Lili.**

 **Lili: Crypto is a creeper, I hope he's eliminated first.**

(The remaining 13 made it to the top and started to run towards the zip line, it was close, but Revy and Sir took one of the zip lines while Ibuki took the other one. They rode it to the other side where they see Discord and Peridot awaiting them. Revy ran through first followed by Ibuki, then Sir.)

Peridot: That means, Antonio, Cana, Rangiku, Inuyasha, Rin, Krillin, Jack Atlas, Asuka, Needles, and Edith, you 10 are out! _*hits button*_

(A bomb went off and exploded the building. The 10 cast mates in the building flew out of the building and inside the concession.)

The remaining 10: _*jaw dropped to the ground*_

Lucy: _*to Peridot*_ what was that about?!

Margo: yeah, I want an explanation.

Peridot: Chris wanted me to build him a button where that building they were at would explode if they lost that part of the challenge.

Lucy: _*growls*_ CHRIS!

 **Lucy: Chris, you took it far too much**

 **Margo: Chris is so dead after this season is over.**

Discord: Time for the next part of the challenge.

Lili: Which is?

Discord: Fighting, since action movies also dealt with fighting a lot.

 **Margo: Great, another fighting challenge, how wonderful.**

Discord: So first up are Papyrus and Crypto!

(Papyrus and Crypto walks acroos from each other and gets in their fighting stances)

Discord: And go!

(Papyrus started charging for Crypto while Crypto didn't do anything at all)

Lili: _*looks at Crypto in a dumb way*_

 **Lili: What is Crypto thinking, he's stupid to just stand there and do nothing!**

(Crypto stands there for a couple of minutes and then brings out a super chemical gun at Papyrus face. Everyone was in shock that he made that gun especially Lili. Papyrus freaked out and ran away from him.)

Papyrus: I quit!

Peridot: Then Crypto makes it to the final part of today's challenge!

Crypto: Yes!

 **Crypto: I knew I would win; I just made this before I had to be a contestant in this season. Besides I'm entirely dumb, just some times.**

Discord: Next up are Ibuki and Peter and for this round you guys can't use your super power, it's a hand on hand fight.

Ibuki: Oh this is perfect for. . .

(Before Ibuki could say her final word, Peter hit Ibuki hard on the face and she fell to the ground. Everyone had there jaw dropped to the ground.)

Discord: _*while jaw to the ground*_ And Peter makes it to the final part of the challenge.

Peter: Yes, sorry Ibuki.

Ibuki: _*while dizzy*_ that's okay, we're still friends

Peter: _*smiles*_

Discord: The enxt wo up are Sir Danie;l Fortseque and Revy!

Sir: *silently walks up and brings out sword*

Revy: Think again Sir D.F.

(Sir turns around and sees Revy with a gun next to her. Sir freaks out and runs away and goes next to Papyrus.)

Sir: Mm hm! _I quit_

Papyrus: Really?

Sir: Mhm, mhm, mhm, mhm

Papyrus: What?

Sir: _*annoyed face, then looks around and then Chris gives him a phone to use to type and shows it to Papyrus*_ Hey she had a gun.

Papyrus: Yeah, and?

Sir: _*types again and shows it to Papyrus*_ A GUN CAN DESTROY A SWORD AND A PERSON, PAPYRUS!

Papyrus: Oh, right.

 **Sir:** _ ***starts typing and then reveals it to the camera***_ **I don't know why, but Papyrus has become dumber to know that a gun could kill someone.**

Discord: What did you say Sir?

Sir: _*speed walks up to Discord and shows him the text*_ I QUIT! Jeez. _*speed walks back next to Papyrus*_

Discord: Okay for the next two rounds, we will be doing them together, so it's going to be Sanji and Lili and Margo and Lucy!

(Lili, Sanji, Margo, and Lucy gets in their stances to fight. Sanji kicked Lili in the face and she fell over while Lucy was about to do the same until.)

Margo: _*scrunches down*_ I quit! I do not want my glasses to break or my face either.

Discord: Okay, that means Sanji and Lucy advances to the last part of the challenge.

Crypto: _*sees Lili*_ Lili! _*runs over to her aid*_ I QUIT!

Discord: Well if Crypto quits then Papyrus advances to the last part of the challenge.

Papyrus: Yes!

 **Papyrus: My good luck is doing so well right now.**

Crypto: _*to Lili*_ Lili are you okay.

Lili: Yes, I'm okay

Crypto: Oh good _*holds Lili's head*_

Lili: _*mumbles*_

Crypto: Huh, what is it that you were going to say, Lili?

Lili: _*mumbles again*_

Crypto: Wait let me take my arm off of you.

Lili: _*gasps*_ Get off of me creep. _*gets up and then runs away from Crypto*_

Crypto: Wait, I LOVE YOU!

Margo: _*runs after Crypto and Lili*_ Come on Sir and Ibuki let's make sure Crypto doesn't kiss Lili.

Sir: _*nods*_

Ibuki: Right

(Margo, Sir, and Ibuki chases Crypto and Lili)

Discord: _*starts walking*_ Well good luck the rest of you five.

Lucy: Wait, what do you mean in good luck the rest of you five?

Discord: You'll see.

Lucy, Papyrus, Revy, Peter, and Sanji: _*turns around to Peridot nervously*_

Peridot: _*evil face*_ Ready for my challenge

Lucy, Papyrus, Revy, Sanji, and Peter: _*gulps*_

Peridot: Meet me in the woods.

 **Lucy: Whatever this challenge is, it better not be something dangerous or hurtful.**

 **Peter: Whatever this challenge is, I better win it.**

(In the woods, Peridot awaits the remaining five cast mates as they make their way through the woods. They meet up with Peridot and she tells them their last part of challenge.)

Peridot: For your last part of the challenge, is something that deals with your quick thinking.

Revy: But I'm not good with that.

Peridot: Well too bad, anyway, you five have to deactivate a time bomb, the first three will have immunity for themselves.

Lucy, Papyrus, Revy, Sanji, and Peter: _*gulps*_

(Lucy, Revy, Papyrus, Sanji, and Peter goes behind a time bomb)

Peridot: And GO!

(Lucy had no trouble dealing with bombs since she know how to deactivate one, she pulled the blue cord and it deactivated.)

Revy: _*to Lucy*_ How did you?

Lucy: _*shrugs, then walks over next to Peridot*_

 **Revy: But, how, did she, UGH!**

(Papyrus was looking back and forth at the cords trying to find the right one, Papyrus clipped with a clipper that he got from Revy and the clock instantly moved faster. He started to panic even more. Peter figured out which cord needs to be cut and he cut it, by ripping it off inside the can and it deactivated.)

Peter: Yes! *hears something* Huh, what was that?

(Peter hears the explosion from Papyrus)

Peridot: And Peter is immuned but Papyrus is out. Now it's between Revy and Sanji)

(Sanji knew which cord to pull out, but before he could that, he messed with Revy and whispered to her ear that the white cord is the right one. Revy thought she was fine until it automatically exploded right in her face while Sanji cjut out the blue cord and it deactivated.)

Sanji: Yes _*smiles*_

Revy: _*growls at Sanji*_

Papyrus: _*glares at Sanji*_

 **Papyrus: Sanji, you are a bitch for doing that to my girlfriend.** _ ***growls real loud***_

Peridot: So congrats to Sanji, Peter, and Lucy, you three are immuned and are team captains for the three teams!

Lucy/Sanji/Peter: _*cheers*_

Peridot: So meet me, Chris, and Discord tonight for the very first ceremony elimination!

Revy/Papyrus: _*gulps*_

* * *

(Still in the middle of the woods, Papyrus, Revy, Margo, Antonio, Edith, and Sir are there getting ready to figure out whom to vote off)

Papyrus: So then, we need to vote off someone, so suggest Rangiku.

Edith: And why her?

Papyrus: Because she's Sanji's girlfriend and we can't vote off Sanji since he's immuned.

Margo: So, why her?

Revy: Sanji tricked me into choosing the white cord insteado f the blue cord so he could be immune and be safe from elimination!

Margo/Antonio/Edith/Sir: *gasps*

Revy: I know and the bad part is that he's a team captain now.

Margo: That crook

Antonio: That bitch!

Edith: he's going down for real.

Sir: _*types and shows it to Revy*_ We should kill him and then give his body to the wolves.

Revy: _*jaw drop*_

Papyrus: What's the problem? _*surprised face*_ Sir, that's horrible, who would do such thing like that?

Sir: _*types again and shows it to Papyrus*_ I would for the sake of my friends

Edith: Wait, let me see.

Antonio: Same.

Margo: Same here.

(Margo, Antonio, and Edith sees the text message and also had surprised face)

Edith: Okay, maybe we should do something other than that Sir.

Sir: _*shrugs, then deletes text*_

Margo: Okay, how about this, Sir, Papyrus, and Revy, you three vote off Rangiku, while me, Antonio, and Edith vote off Crypto

Revy/Edith/Antonio/Papyrus: Okay

Sir: _*types, then shows it to Margo*_ Sounds good to me.

Margo: Good.

* * *

(In the girls trailer, Lili and Cana were talking about their nemesis and how they should be eliminated first, but there was one problem)

Cana: So Asuka, since my nemesis is immuned.

Lili: Yep

Crypto: Whoever Lili votes, I will vote with her.

Cana: Good this is the "I hate my nemesis alliance".

(Someone knocked on the door and it was Needles)

Lili: Oh Needles, what is it that you want?

Needles: I want to join your alliance.

Cana: And why is that?

Needles: Because mostly everyone hates me.

Cana: Hm, sure we can be unstoppable.

Needles: Good, *comes in and sits down on the ground*

Cana: Um, why are you sitting on the ground?

Needles: my hair is full of fire

Cana: Oh.

Needles: So Asuka it is.

Crypto: Yep.

Needles: Good

 **Needles: As if I'm in their alliance, I'm just gonna be part of their alliances until the final 4 and then bam, I make it to the final 2 with Cana the sexiest lady in the world. Wait, did I just say that?** _ ***tries to take camera***_ **Give me this piece of shit!**

 **Cana: Why as if I'm gonna have either Crypto or Needles part of my alliance, it's gonna be me and Lili all the way through, not the bird brain and the sexy clown.** _ ***laughs evilly, then realizes, and tries to take the camera***_ **Give me that piece of shit!**

* * *

(Inside the concession, Lucy, Rangiku, Jack Atlas, Sanji, Peter, Krillin, Asuka, Ibuki, Inuyasha, and Rin are there agreeing on a person to vote off)

Sanji: So Crypto it is?

Ibuki: Yep

Sanji: Okay then, let's get ready to go to the elimination ceremony!

 _ **And that's it, now it's time to vote off a cast mate, so choose between the 17 that are not immune to be eliminated. Good luck and petypete17 signing off til next time, peace.**_


	5. Combination Elimination 1

(At the ceremony, the ceremony song was played getting ready for the first elimination of Total Cartoon Action. Discord, Chris, and Peridot are wearing casual clothes and walks in with Peridot holding a tray of awards. Discord starts speaking.)

Discord: Hello the 20 cast mates, there are 20 of you, but 18 of you guys will be eliminated.

20 cast mates: Wait, what?!

Chris: Yep, this week is a double elimination!

20 cast mates: _*growls at Chris*_

Peridot: Okay, so we have a new way to vote, there are electronic voters underneath the bleachers, exactly 20 electronic voters.

20 cast mates: *picks up an electronic voter*

Discord: Now go ahead and vote for the cast mate you want out of the game.

(They all vote)

Chris: And we have the results in here this machine.

(The machine prints out the results, Chris gets the paper and both Discord and Chris looks at the results and Peridot also looked at it and Discord started talking.)

Discord: We have the results, but before we reveal the results, we have another surprise.

Chris: Yep, you weren't the only ones who voted, the viewers also voted as well

20 cast mates: What?!

Discord: Yep for this season, both the contestants and the viewers will be voting off a cast mate and it could be a complete blind side coming from the viewer's themselves.

20 cast mates: _*growls*_

Discord: But do you still want to know who's safe or not

20 cast mates: _*nods head*_

Discord: Good, now the first three cast mates safe are. . .

. . . Lucy. . .

Lucy: Yes!

(Peridot throws an award to Lucy)

. . . Peter. . .

Peter: Awesome!

(Peridot throws an award to Peter)

. . . and Sanji!

Sanji: Woo hoo!

(Peridot throws an award to Sanji)

Chris: The next cast mates safe with 0 votes goes to. . .

. . . Papyrus. . .

Papyrus: Sweet!

(Peridot throws an award to Papyrus)

. . . Needles. . .

Needles: Alright!

(Peridot throws an award to Needles)

. . . Margo. . .

Margo: Wonderful!

(Peridot throws an award to Margo)

. . . Krillin . . .

Krillin: Yes!

(Peridot throws an award to Krillin)

. . . Antonio. . .

Antonio: How awesome is this!

(Peridot throws an award to Antonio)

. . . Rin . . .

Rin: EEEEE!

(Peridot throws an award to Rin)

. . . Inuyasha . . .

Inuyasha: That's good.

(Peridot throws an award to Inuyasha)

. . . Lili . . .

Lili: Yes!

(Peridot throws an award to Lili)

. . . Jack Atlas . . .

Jack A.: Coolio!

(Peridot throws an award to jack Atlas)

. . . Edith . . .

Edith: Now that's more like it. Woo hoo!

(Peridot throws an award to Edith)

. . . Sir D.F. . . .

Sir: _*smiles*_

(Peridot throws an award to Sir D.F.)

. . . Ibuki . . .

Ibuki: _*while pumping fist up*_ Yes

(Peridot throws an award to Ibuki)

. . . Cana . . .

Cana: How beautiful.

(Peridot throws an award to Cana)

. . . and Revy!

Revy: Awesome!

(Peridot throws an award to Revy)

Discord: Now we are down between Asuka, Rangiku, and Crypto.

Chris: All three of you love someone, but one of them is being denied of their love.

Dicord: Anyway, there is only this last award and three of you, the last cast mate safe for the night goes to. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Crypto was a worried because he might not be with Lili anymore, while Asuka and Rangiku were holding their boyfriend hand for comfort)

. . .

. . .

. . . Asuka!

Crypto/Rangiku/Sanji: What?!

 **Lili: Yes, Crypto is out of my life.**

Asuka: Phew.

Rangiku: but, how did I get eliminated?

Sanji: Yeah, there must be an explanation for this.

Chris: Well there isn't one, time for you two to walk down the walk of shame and take the limousine to the aftermath.

Rangiku: _*while crying*_ But I can't leave without him

Sanji: _*to Rsanigku*_ Rangiku, I love you darly, but you have to cheer me on while you are gobe strong.

Rangiku: _*stops crying*_ Thanks Sanji

(Rangiku walks over to the limousine while she waits for Crypto)

Crypto: Well I'm not leaving unless Lili comes with me.

Lili: Okay, let's go together.

 **Cana: What is Lili up to?**

* * *

(At the limousine, Lili and Crypto are there where Lili was about to say something)

Lili: Okay then Crypto, c;lose your eyes and pucker up.

Crypto: Okay _*closes eyes and puckers up*_

Lili: _*whispers to Rangiku*_ Now!

(Rangiku holds Crypto real tight and brings him to the limousine with her.)

Crypto: _*in limousine*_ Did she kissed me?

Rangiku: Yep and now you're in this limousine, by yourself.

Crypto: _*opens an eye*_ What? _*opens other eye*_ NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Crypto saw Lili waving bye, on the other side, to him while the limousine drives away from the film lot)

Lili: And bye, bye Crypto, forever _*walks back to the ceremony*_

* * *

Cana: So?

Lili: I tricked him into kissing me.

Cana: Oh, nice one.

Peridot: Well then everyone, congrats for making this far, next week is gonna be a great week, but for now, you can go sleep in the trailers you have to sleep, so goodnight.

(The remaining 18 cast mates go back to their trailers and slept for the night)

Chris: _Well that's it folks, the first two cast mates are eliminated and 18 are left, who will Lucy, Sanji, and Peter chooses? And who will be the next cast mate eliminated? Find out next time on Total Cartoon ACTION_!

Elimination Order

20th- Crypto

19th- Rangiku

 _ **Now that, this is done, time to choose between three teams to be up for elimination, so which team will be up for elimination. Choose between the Power Rangers Dino Charge, Dinosaur king, or the Medieval Skeleton. Good luck and petypete17 signing off til next time, peace.**_

 _ **P.S.: You won't know which character is in which team, it's gonna be a little surprise for all you viewers**_


	6. SUPERheroes and SUPERvillains

**And we have our winners, and the two teams safe from elimination are. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . The Medieval Skeleton and the Dinosaur King!**

* * *

Discord: _Last time on Total Cartoon Island, 20 cast mates came to an old film lot where they have to act their way through this season._

Chris: _We had some returners and some newbies, but most of all, a whole lot of Crypto hooking up with Lili all the time._

Peridot: _Yeah, he can't even be two feet away from her because he love Lili._

Discord: _Well in the end of the three part challenge, Lucy, Sanji, and Peter won immunity and are team captains._

Chris: _And during the ceremony, it was down betwenn Aska, Rangiku, and Crypto. But sadly, it was Asuka who was safe and Rangiku and Crypto who is eliminated._

Peridot: _18 are left and we are about to begin the first team challenge for today. Who will Lucy, Sanji, and Peter chooses? And who will be the next cast mate eliminated? Find out next time on Total. . ._

Discord/Chris: . . . _Cartoon. . ._

Discord/Chris/Peridot: _. . . ACTION!_

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

(Everyone was sleeping peacefully in sleep except for Sanji who had a very horrible nightmare)

. . .

Sanji: _*twisting and turning*_ No, no, what do you want from me?

Lucy: Um Sanji

Peter: Sanji, we need to pick players for our team!

Sanji: _*opens eyes*_ Huh, oh crap, I forgot.

Lucy: _*while opening the door*_ Yeah, that's not like you

Sanji: Well dh, it's not like I forgot to set my alarm clock on.

Peter: _*shows clock*_ You were saying

Sanji: _*eyes shrink*_ Oh fuck, I literally forgot to set my alarm clock.

Peter: Uh huh.

Sanji: Let me just change for a minute.

Lucy/Peter: Okay

Sanji: _*looks at the mirror*_

While Sanji looked at the mirror, he saw a white bone in the distant trying to grab Sanji's leg. Then out came. . .)

Peter/Sanji/Lucy: Papyrus?!

Dark Papyrus: I'm the dark side of Papyrus, and what you did last week made me so mad that I wanted to kill you myself.

Peter/Sanji/Lucy: What?!

(The whole room disappeared with Lucy and Peter alongside)

Sanji: _*walks back*_ But what did I do that deserved you to kill me?

Dark Papyrus: This

. . .

(Sanji knew which cord to pull out, but before he could that, he messed with Revy and whispered to her ear that the white cord is the right one. Revy thought she was fine until it automatically exploded right in her face while Sanji cut out the blue cord and it deactivated.)

. . .

Sanj: But that was last week, why do you me now?

Dark Papyrus: Because that was my girlfriend and you decided to mess her up in the challenge.

Sanji: So what should I do, then?

Dark Papyrus: Simple _*turns back to Papyrus*_

Papyrus: Just apologize to her and she will forgive you and we will still be friends _*turns back to Dark Papyrus*_

Dark Papyrus: _*while being right at his face*_ But if you don't I will haunt you down until you are dead or I could find a way to kill you after every move you do to Revy, forever!

Sanji: Wait, don't. NO!

. . .

Sanji: NO! _*inhaling and exhailing*_ Huh, maybe I went a little overboard with last week challenge.

(It was morning and everyone was outside with Peridot, Chris, and Discord waiting for Sanji to get out of bed.)

Peridot: Where is he, he's really wasting time here.

Chris: I know right?

Discord: Right.

Sanji: _*while inside*_ Oh crap the challenge!

(Sanji quickly gets up, put all his clothes on and runs out of trailer and with the group)

Sanji: _*while running*_ Sorry I'm late.

Peridot: Good you're here, now that everyone is here, time to begin choosing teams.

Discord: Now would Lucy, Peter, and Sanji please be separated from the group and stand next to the three of us _*gestures to Chris, Peridot, and himself*_

(Sanji, Lucy, and Peter walks over next to either Peridot, Chris, or Discord.)

Chris: And Lucy, since you were the first one that finished with the last part of the challenge, you will go first, followed by Peter, then Sanji and you three have to choose the opposite sex then back. Lucy?

Lucy: I choose Inuyasha

Peter: Asuka

Sanji: Rin

Lucy: Okay, then I choose Papyrus

Peter: Krillin

Sanji: Jack Atlas

Lucy: Ibuki

Peter: Cana Alberona

Sanji: Lili

Lucy: Revy

Peter: Sir

(Right after that it got a little bit harder, but Sanji choice what was best.)

Lili: _*whispers to Sanji's ear*_ Choose Needles

Sanji: Needles?!

Needles: Yes!

Sanji: Wait what?! I didn't choose him?

Chris: Too bad, so sad.

Sanji: _*growls to Lili*_

Lili: _*smiles at Sanji*_

 **Sanji: I think I want Lili out of the game "before" the merge.**

Lucy: That means Antonio is in my team.

Peter: Hm, Edith or Margo, ha who am I kidding it's totally Edith.

Edith: yay _*runs over to Peter's team*_

Sanji: That means I get Margo, cool

Margo: Okay does everyone now choose me in the end.

Sanji; No _*whispers to Margo's ear*_ besides me and you are still friends, right?

Margo: _*whispers back*_ Right

(Sanji and Margo smiles and then Peridot comes up to Lucy's team.)

Peridot: You 6 with me are now called the Power Ranger Dino Charge, and I will be doing your elimination ceremony

Discord: While you 6 with me are called the Dinosaur King and I will be doing your elimination ceremony.

Chris: And you 6 with me are called the Medieval Skeleton and I will be doing your elimination ceremony.

Peridot: Now that we aer done with that, time for today's two part challenge.

18 cast mates: Two part challenge?

Discord: Yep, for each week we will have two parts for a challenge where we will see which team will be safe from both parts of the challenge.

18 cast mates: Oh!

Chris: And for today's challenge is something I like to call Super Heroes and Super Villains.

18 cast mates: *cheers*

 **Cana: Yes, I know I can be a good super villain.**

 **Sir: I hope I become a super hero soon.**

Peridot: Now we all decided for all 18 of you if you're a super hero or super villain.

Discord: Starting with Peter's team, Peter, you are definitely a super hero, Asuka you are also a super hero, and Krillin you as well is a super hero, while Cana, Edith, and Sir are super villains.

Sir: _*types and it starts to show up on screen*_

Yes we are going to do that.

Sir: Hold up, while am I a villain?

Chris: Because of what you said last week.

Sir: _*shocking face then shows a dead face to Peridot, Discord, and Chris*_

The rest of the cast mates: _*gasps in shock*_

Peridot: Okay then, next is Lucy's team, and I have choose that Papyrus is a super villain since I awnt to see how you are as a villain, Inuyasha is a super hero, Antonio as a super hero, Lucy as a super villain, Ibuki as a super villain and Revy as a super hero.

Lucy: What? I am not a super villain.

Peridot: Yes you are, now get with it and move on.

Chris: That means for Sanji's group, Needles, Lili, and Margo are definitely super villains.

Margo: What?!

Chris: And Sanji, Rin, and Jack Atlas are definitely super heroes.

Sanji/Rin/Jack A.: Alright!

Peridot: Now that, this is over with, time for your first challenge which is modeling.

Lili/Cana: Yes!

Discord: For this challenge, you 18 have to make up a super hero or super villain name and design the costume and show it to us three. We will judge on how your costume looks like and the name as well. Then we'll tally up the scores and the team with the most points wins this first part of the challenge, so good luck. And you have to draw a design and make it, so no using your own suit, _*while glaring at Peter*_ Peter.

Peter: _*whistles away from Discord*_

Chris: Let's begin!

(Everyone started designing their costume and started making it, some were very creative while others they wanted to puke at it. In the end, everyone made their costumes and got ready to present their work to the judges.)

Peridot: Okay first up is the Dinosaur King!

(Asuka comes up with a black jump suit and charcoal high heels wearing pink and red highlights on the eyes and purple lip gloss. She had her hair straight as well. Sir comes out next wearing white pants with red stains representing blood and a green shirt with a designer "SDF" symbol and a splat of red on the middle of the shirt. Krillin just wore a cape but remade his outfit with dark blue sweat pants, an orange and navy blue robe, and navy blue shoes. Edith wore a black ninja costume with a mask around herself. Cana had the sexiest outfit out of everyone else because she wore ripped jeans and a cream blouse with a "I Hate You" sign on one side of the pants while the "Fuck You" Symbol was on the other side of the pants, and really sharp boots. Lastly, Peter wore a plain white t-shirt with a "Come Get Me" sign in the middle of the shirt and a spider web like leather jacket and the colors he used were red and navy blue with navy blue fingerless gloves, and jeans and white shoes.)

Discord: And who are you guys?

Asuka: I'm Nightlight Savings, a hero who brings peace and harmony through love and care and I also control the sun and moon.

Discord: *eyes shrink and rocks back and forth* I-I-I-i gi-give yo-you a-a 1-10 ou- out o-of- 1-10

Asuka: Yay!

(Discord was thinking about Celestia and Luna and how they control the sun and moon, but he thought that no one could dontrolk both the sun and moon, ever. Well except for Celestia, but never.)

Discord: Ne-next pe-person pl-please

Peter: I'm the Cool Haters. I'm the one who gets rid of all the haters by using all my special powers that I keep inside my leather jacket.

Discord: _*back to normal*_ Hm, interesting, very good, but I give you a 6/10.

Peter: Aw man

Discord: Next.

Edith: I'm the Black Ninja, I destroy all the good heroes just by nun chucks and swords at their faces.

Discord: I love it 9/10, next.

Cana: Here's my costume, I am the Bitchy Heather, I'm the one who manipulates everyone with my skills that I learned from my mother.

Chris: _*starts shaking*_ No more Heather and Alejandro, no more Heather nad Alejandro.

Discord: Well, I like it 10/10, next person.

Krillin: I'm the Karate Chopper, I can chop off a villain in an instant.

Discord: Interesting 7/10 and lastly, Sir.

Sir: _*starts typing*_ I'm the Stupid Dickface, _*laughs*_ I always do something really horrible to someone that would make them turn gay.

Discord/Chris/Peridot/the remaining cast mates: *jaw dropped to the ground*

Discord: Okay so that was so wrong and awesome at the same time, so I'll give it a 5/10, bringing your total of 42/60.

DK: Alright!

 _ **Okay since I do not want to put everyone's description of their design, here's the scores for the other two teams**_

 _ **The Medieval Skeleton**_

 _ **Sanji- Lover Repareman, repares love from everyone 7/10**_

 _ **Jack A.- Super Card, have the best cards to destroy a person in a minute. 8/10**_

 _ **Needles- Creep Clown, scare the world with his face, 10/10**_

 _ **Rin- Cutesy Charmer, make an ugly person look so charming. 10/10**_

 _ **Lili- Miss Backstabber, backstab everyone that gets in her way 10/10**_

 _ **Margo- Evil Bitch, take care of the good side of the group. 9/10 with a total of 54/60**_

 _ **PRDC**_

 _ **Lucy- The Fucker, messes everything up. 10/10**_

 _ **Inuyahsa- Crazy Cat Fighter, fight all the bad guys with his claws and sword. 3/10**_

 _ **Ibuki- Ninja Killer, kills who gets in her way. 1/10**_

 _ **Revy- Cadet Revy, defend the people all over the universe with her high super detected gun 7/10**_

 _ **Antonio- Beauty King, charm the ladies with his cuteness. 0/10**_

 _ **Papyrus- Dark Papyrus, manipulate the dark and make it last forever. 10/10 with a total of 17/60**_

Chris: And The Medieval Skeleton is safe from elimination!

TMS: _*cheers*_

Chris: That means that I don't have to do the ceremony for the Medieval Skeleton! Good luck Discord and Peridot with your teams

(Chris skips to the HQ happily to know that he won't have to do elimination for his team.)

Discord: _*blinks*_ Okay then, Medieval Skeleton you can go back to the trailers and wait to see which final team is safe with you.

(Sanji, Jack Atlas, Needles, Rin, Lili, and Margo go back to their respected trailers and wait until the challenge is fully over.)

Peridot: Now for the rest of you guys, please meet us at one of the studio for the last part of the challenge WITH your costume on.

* * *

(Inside one of the studios, the remaining two teams go walks in while it was dark.)

Revy: It's so dark in here, why is that?

Cana: I don't know.

 **Cana: Yeah, Revy as if I would know the answer to your question. Jeez!**

The lights come up and they see Peridot wearing a heroes costume while Discord is wearing a villains costume and behind them is a big design of a city like place.)

Discord: For your last part of the challenge, one person from each team goes up against each other to see who will be the first to destroy or save the human-like bag.

Peridot: Yes, so any question

(Everyone raised there hands)

Peridot: No, then the first two up are the two team captains, Lucy and Peter.

Peter/Lucy: What?!

Discord: Yep and you better like it, now get in position.

(Peter and Lucy get in position to start the race of destruction/saving.)

Peridot/Discord: And GO!

(Peter and Lucy ran through many obstacles and sometimes had to fiht their way through the city like place. It was tough for the both of them since they are friends, but it came down between who will win and Peter, in the end, saved the bag and won the first round.)

Discord: Lucy is out and Peter, since you won that round, choose the next two, one from each team to go against each other and sit right next to me after that.

Peter: Okay, I choose for my team, Edith and from Lucy's team Antonio.

Peridot: Then Edith and Antonio, you two are up next.

(Edith and Antonio get in their position to try to win this round.)

Peridot/Discord: And GO!

(Antonio and Edith had the better of each other and they were so close to the bag, but in the end, Antonio saved the bag and won the second round.)

Peridot: That means Edith is out and Antonio won that round, now choose the next two from the remaining 8 cast mates.

Antonio: Okay, I choose Asuka and Ibuki.

Peter: _*surprised gasp*_

 **Peter: Oh, no, he didn't.**

Peridot: Then Ibuki and Asuka get in position please.

(Ibuki and Asuka got in position to begin the race.)

Peridot/Discord: And GO!

(Ibuki and Asuka wanted to win so bad, but all of a sudden Ibuki made a way to win the round, but it made it worse because she slipped and fell to the ground. Asuka caught the bag in a nick of time and won the round.)

Discord: And Asuka won that round, choose the next two.

Asuka: Well, I choose Sir and Papyrus.

Papyrus/Sir: What?!

 **Sir:** _ ***types, then shows it to camera***_ **I don't want Papyrus know about how I feel about him.**

 **Papyrus: I don't want to go against my friend.**

Discord: Sir, Papyrus please get into position.

(Sir and Papyrus got in position and waits for Peridot and Discord's word.)

Peridot/Discord: And GO!

(Sir and Papyrus were at each other back and forth until Sir Daniel Fortseque did the most horrible thing to Papyrus, especially if Revy saw it. Sir pulled down Papyrus pants and flipped him over to make Papyrus suck his own weenus. Sir then ran to the bag and made it drop to the ground and he won the round.)

Peridot: *pupils shrink* Okay I'm never gonna see that again, but Sir you won that round. Choose the next two.

Sir: I choose Cana and Inuyasha.

Lucy/Cana/Inuyahsa: What?!

 **Cana: Well it's not that bad, I could literally beat him by showing Inuyasha my boobs.**

Peridot: Okay, Inuyahsa, Cana please take your position.

(Cana and Inuyasha took their position and awaited for Peridot ajnd Discord's orders.)

Peridot/Discord: And GO!

(Before Inuyasha could move, he saw Cana's boobs and were locked at it. While Inuyasha was distracted, Cana took the chance to drop the bag and she did and she won the round.)

Discord: And Cana won the round, but since the Dinosaur King have more points than the Power Ranger Dino Charge, I have to say that they are safe and the other team is up for elimination, with Peridot.

PRDC: Aw man.

 **Papyrus: Ok what was with Sir here, I am not gay unless you think I am, but I am literally not gay, it's not like I like Sir like a lot. Wait, did I just say that?**

 **Cameraman:** _ ***nods***_

 **Papyrus:** _ ***tries to take camera***_ **Give me this camera so that I can delete that part of the diary.**

Peridot: And since Revy and Krillin didn't do the challenge, they are safe from elimination.

Revy/Krillin: Yes!

* * *

(In the middle of the woods, Revy, Papyrus, and Antonio were there trying to find a character to vote off.)

Revy: How about Lucy.

Antonio: Yeah Lucy could be a great cast mate to eliminate, but what does the viewers think?

Revy/Papyrus: Oh right.

Papyrus: Then Inuyasha?

Revy/Antonio: Sure.

Papyrus: Good _*looks at a distant*_

Revy: *looks at Papyrus* Hey honey are you okay?

Papyrus: Oh me, no, I'm just wondering why Sir did that to me during the final part of the challenge.

Revy: Yeah, same here, but the challenge is over with.

Papyrus: Yes, but what if he really likes?

Revy: _*blinks, then laughs*_ that's crazy.

Papyrus: But it could be true.

Revy: How could Sir really like you?

Papyrus: I don't know but something tells me that I like Sir more than you.

Revy: Then if you really like him, then I won't be mad, we'll break up and you can be with Sir forever.

Papyrus: Thanks, but let's see what happens.

Revy: Right.

(Sir heard the whole conversation while Revy and Papyrus were talking)

Papyrus: Sir, I know you heard the conversation, but seriously, I'm really not into you, me and Revy have children and we are never dating.

Sir: _*sad face*_

Papyrus: But look here we can still be friends, but I know you can find some other boy that really likes you.

Sir: _*starts typing*_ Thanks.

Papyrus: You're welcome.

* * *

(In the concession Lucy tells Ibuki and Inuyasha something.)

Lucy: We are going to vote off Antonio so that way he can't win another season again.

Ibuki/Inuyasha: Okay.

Lucy: Perfect.

 **Lucy: Once Antonio is gone then we can go after either Papyrus or Revy.** _ ***laughs evilly***_

 _ **And now it's time to choose between the losing team. So choose between Lucy, Inuyasha, Ibuki, Papyrus, or Antonio to be eliminated from the game, not Revy, she's immune.**_

 _ **P.S.: Yes, this chapter was the most sexual and cursing chapter of all, but literally it's just a story, so don't get mad, even after what Sir did to Papyrus. I'm talking to you, TheBoneTrousle22 *glares at TheBoneTrousle22***_

 _ **Thanks and petypete17 signing off til next time, peace.**_


	7. PRDC Elimination 2

(At the ceremony, the ceremony song was played getting ready for the second elimination of Total Cartoon Action. Peridot is still wearing casual clothes and walks in with Discord holding a tray of awards. Peridot starts speaking.)

Peridot: Well then Power Rangers, I thought you were going to be good, but I was wrong. Everyone pick up the electronic voter and vote off the team mate you want gone.

(They all vote.)

Peridot: *walks over to machine and gets the results* I have the results and the first cast mate safe is. . .

. . . Revy!

(Discord throws an award to Revy)

Peridot: The next cast mates safe with 0 votes goes to. . .

. . . Ibuki . . .

Ibuki: Yes.

(Discord throws an award to Ibuki)

. . . and Papyrus, who intentionally could be gay!

(While Discord throws an award to Papyrus, he says. . .)

Papyrus: _*while angry*_ I AM NOT GAY! And I will never, besides, Revy is the love of my life and we have four children.

Lucy/Inuyasha/Ibuki/Antonio/Peridot/Discord: *jaw drops to the ground*

Papyrus/Revy: What?

Antonio: How did Revy fit four children in her stomach?

Revy: Well we did had sex and time to time and then a baby came popping out of my stomach every time, but after the fourth child, we said that, that is enough.

Papyrus: Yeah.

Peridot: *back to normal* Okay back to the elimination, Lucy, Inuyasha, Antonio, we have two more award and only the three of you left. The last two cast mates safe with 3 votes against them goes to. . .

. . . the lovely couple of Lucy and Inuyasha!

Lucy/Inuyasha: Alright!

(Discord throws the last two awards to Lucy and Inuyasha)

Antonio: Well it was the right thing to do, vote off the winner of last season before he/she wins another season. Therefore, can I do something before I leave?

Peridot: Sure, takes as long as you can.

Antonio: Great.

* * *

(Edith was using the bathroom, but for some reason, she has been hearing two young characters having sex in the bathroom. She looked under both sides of the toilet room. Edith didn't see anyone there, until she heard it again, but a lot louder and without hesitation, she slammed the door and tried to find the culprit. However, it was a shocker for her because she saw her oldest sister and one of her friends having sex, again [all the losers from last season was watching every episode until the finale].)

Edith: What are you two doing?!

Margo/Antonio: Ah, nothing?

Edith: *while showing the "Really" face to the audience and back* Uh huh.

(Before Antonio and Margo say another word, Edith takes off all her clothes.)

Margo: *arks an eyebrow* What are you doing?

Edith: Joining you two.

(Edith joins Antonio and Margo in the sex and it was awesome for Antonio since now he has two ladies to have sex with. All the three were having the best time in the bathroom. After the [safe] sex scene, Antonio went back to where he was at, Revy hugged him, gave him good luck for the futre and went inside the limousine, but he didn't know that he had Edith's panties on his pants the whole time.)

Sanji: _*in o.s.*_ Wait Revy!

Revy: _*turns around*_ Huh

Sanji: _*runs to Revy*_ I just wanna say sorry for what I did last week.

Revy: it's okay, but make sure to never do that again.

Sanji: Right, besides it was crazy, I had a crazy dream where you _*points to Papyrus*_ Papyrus was Dark Papyrus and during the challenge, it came real, like I wanted to hide from you. But I learned my lesson and hope to never do that again, EVER!

Papyrus: Good, because if you did, _*gets right at face*_ I will really haunt you down, FOR REAL!

Sanji: _*gulps and nods at the same time*_

Revy: Okay boys; let's go to bed right now.

(Sanji and Lucy's team went back to their respected trailers and went to bed)

* * *

(However, in the boy's trailer, a mysterious shadow came out of Sir's body and into Sanji's body)

Chris: _Whoa, a mysterious creature who is turning our male cast mates gay, who is this mysterious creature, which two team will be safe, and what are Margo and Edith thinking about right now?_

Peridot: _And is Papyrus turning gay?_

Papyrus/Revy: _*growls at Peridot*_

(Revy tackles Peridot and both starts to fight)

Chris: _Find out next time on Total Cartoon ACTION!_

Elimination Order

20th- Crypto

19th- Rangiku

18th- Antonio

 _ **Oh, I won der who the mystery character is that made Sir gay and now Sanji is gonna be gay next week. Anyway, time to choose a losing team again, either Power Ranger Dino Charge, Dinosaur King, or the Medieval Skeleton are gonna lose the next challenge, so good luck and petypete17 signing off until next time, peace.**_


	8. Rocky Cowboys and Cowgirls Mountain

**And we have our winners, and the two teams safe from elimination are. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . The Medieval Skeleton and the Power Rangers Dino Charge!**

* * *

Discord: _Last time on Total Cartoon Island, was the most sexual and cursing week_

Chris: _You said it._

Peridot: _Yeah, because Sir turned gay for a week and he got Papyrus to suck his own weenus_

Discord: _Yeah, I know right, who would do that?_

Chris/Peridot: _*shrugs*_

Discord: _Anyway, the 18 cast mates had to be superheroes or supervillains._

Chris: _Some had great costume and other the worst or disturbing costume *shutters while to himself* Why Heather?_

Peridot: _But in the end, the Dinosaur King and The Medieval Skeleton were safe and the Power Rangers, Dino Charge had to go to the elimination ceremony, *sighs sad*_

Discord: _During the elimination, it was down between Lucy, Inuyasha, and Antonio, and Antonio, the winner of last season, was eliminated, but before he had to go, he had sex with Margo AND Edith, man how does he do that?_

Chris/Peridot: _*deadpan face*_

Discord: _What?_

Chris/Peridot: _*still deadpan face*_

Discord: _*nervous face, then clears voice*_ and the shocking surprise was that Sir was cursed to being gay, so who is this mysterious creature, _which two team will be safe, and what are Margo and Edith thinking about right now?_

Peridot: _And is Papyrus turning gay?_

Papyrus/Revy: _*growls at Peridot*_

(Revy tackles Peridot and both starts to fight again.)

Chris/Discord: _Find out right now on Total Cartoon ACTION!_

Peridot: _*runs away*_ Aw!

Revy: _*while chasing Peridot*_ Get back here bitch!

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

(Inside the bathroom, Edith and Margo were talking secretly about what last night.)

Margo: Okay, let me get this straight, why did you join me and Antonio last night for sex?

Edith: Well I don't know, it just kind of had an idea where I could join in so it could be double times the fun for him.

Margo: Uh huh, well, welcome to reality, now then let's talk about how I stole Antonio's boxers.

Edith: Really?

Margo: Yep!

Edith: EEEEEE!

Edith: Now what should we do now?

Margo: We should go to the other cast mates and get ready for today's challenge.

Edith: Right.

(Edith and Margo, with the boxers, ran out of the bathroom and ran to the other characters. However, Sanji heard the whole conversation and had an idea.)

 **Sanji: Well since I heard the conversation about Antonio, I'm in love with him now!**

* * *

(At the cabins, Discord, Chris, and Peridot are there getting ready to announce the challenge.)

Discord: Welcome everyone for today's two part challenge!

17 cast mates: *deadpan face*

Chris: For the first part of the challenge will take place inside the second studio, so let's go.

(Everyone went inside the second studio where inside, there was a large trampoline, a donkey on the target, and a jailhouse right next to it.)

Peridot: For today's first part of the challenge is to climb the ladder and jump off the trampoline and land on the donkey.

Lucy: Seem simple.

Discord: But the trampoline is 5 feet on top of the donkey.

Lucy: _*gulps*_ Never mind

Chris: So by random draw, Krillin, you're going first!

Krillin: Yes!

(Krillin climbed on the ladder and jumped off the trampoline and landed on the donkey.)

Discord: And Krillin wins a point for his team

Krillin: Cool!

* * *

 **PRDC:**

 **DK: 1**

 **TMS:**

* * *

Chris: Jack Atlas, you're next.

Jack A.: Right.

(Jack Atlas climbed on the ladder and jumped off the trampoline and missed the donkey making him also injured as well.)

Chris: Oh, Jack Atlas you didn't receive a point for your team.

* * *

 **PRDC:**

 **DK: 1**

 **TMS:**

* * *

Discord: Peter, you're next.

Peter: _*nods*_

(Peter climbed on the ladder and jumped off the trampoline and lands on the donkey.)

Discord: And you receive a point for your team.

Peter: Alright!

* * *

 **PRDC:**

 **DK: 2**

 **TMS:**

* * *

Chris: Sanji, you're up!

Sanji: This is for you Antonio, my love!

Inuyasha/Peter/Lucy/Papyrus/Revy/Ibuki/Krillin/Asuka/Sir/Rin/Jack A.: What?!

Margo/Edith: His love?!

Margo: Is he gay?

Edith: Okay, something weird is going on here, first Sir being gay towards Papyrus last week and now Sanji being gay towards Antonio. This doesn't add up and besides he has a girlfriend.

Edith: _*whispers to Margo*_ Okay, I don't but there is totally something wrong with Sanji.

Margo: *whispers back* same, but what could it be?

Edith: _*whispers back*_ Well, the only way to find out is to capture this creature that is turning these boys gay.

Margo: _*whispers back*_ Right.

Inuyasha/Peter/Lucy/Papyrus/Revy/Ibuki/Krillin/Asuka/Sir/Rin/Jack A.: _*whispers to Margo and Edith*_ we're in with you too Edith and Margo.

Edith: _*whispers back*_ Good, meet us by the boy's cabin unless you're a boy, then stay in there.

Inuyasha/Peter/Lucy/Papyrus/Revy/Ibuki/Krillin/Asuka/Sir/Rin/Jack A.: _*whispers back*_ right.

(Sanji crawled towards the group and started asking)

Sanji: What are you doing?

Inuyasha/Peter/Lucy/Papyrus/Revy/Ibuki/Krillin/Asuka/Sir/Rin/Jack A.: _*jibber, jabber*_

Edith: Nothing, just looking at the view.

Margo: Yeah

(Sanji gave a stern look at both Margo and Edith, then smiled and skipped in a limping way away.)

Discord: Asuka, you're next.

Asuka: Oh come on why can't Lucy's team go this time.

Sanji: I know right, so crazy.

Asuka: _*arks eyebrow*_ Okay then.

(Asuka climbs on the ladder, jumps off the trampoline and misses the landing.)

Discord: Asuka you didn't receive a point. Cana you're next!

Chris: Yes, this is payback from last week.

Cana: _*deadpan face*_ yeah and it was just a costume and what are you afraid of?

Chris: Every time I see her with Alejandro, it disgusts me and wanted me to throw up.

Cana: Uh huh well too bad so sad *jumps and misses landing* Owe!

Chris: Ha, karma.

Cana: _*growls at Chris*_

 **Cana: *while injured* One day I WILL sue Chris, one day.**

Discord: And now this time it's Sir Daniel Fortseque

Peridot: Or Suck Dick Forever, in his perspective.

Sir: _*while on the trampoline he growls then types*_ Fuck you Peribitch!

Peridot: _*growls real loud*_

(Sir lost his balance and fell to the ground, but he landed on the donkey.)

Sir: _*types*_ Ha suck that Peridot!

Peridot: _*growls*_

* * *

 **PRDC:**

 **DK: 3**

 **TMS:**

* * *

Chris: Needles is up.

(Needles climbed up the ladder, jumped down on the trampoline, and landed on the donkey.)

Needles: _*while deadpan*_ yay

Chris: And Needles wins a point for Sanji's team!

* * *

 **PRDC:**

 **DK: 3**

 **TMS: 1**

* * *

Peridot: Finally, Ibuki, you are going first for your team.

Ibuki: Aw man.

(Ibuki climbs up the ladder, jumps off the trampoline, and misses the landing)

Peridot: Sorry Ibuki, you didn't receive a point for your team. Next is Lucy!

Lucy: Great, just great.

(Lucy climbs up the ladder, jumps off the trampoline, and lands on the donkey.)

Peridot: Lucy, you've just receive a point for your team.

Lucy: EEEE!

* * *

 **PRDC: 1**

 **DK: 3**

 **TMS: 1**

* * *

(Inuyasha and Papyrus went at the same time while jumping and they both missed the landing.)

Discord/Chris: Edith and margo, since you two are sisters you two can go together.

Edith/Margo: EEEE!

(Edith and Margo climbed up the ladder together, jumps off the trampoline together, and landed on the donkey together.)

Discord/Chris: And both Edith and Margo landed on the donkey giving their team a point.

Edith/Margo: Yay!

* * *

 **PRDC: 1**

 **DK: 4**

 **TMS: 2**

* * *

Chris: Next, we'll have Rin and Lili got together.

Rin: Yay!

 **Lili: Ugh, Really Chris?**

(Lili and Rin climbed up on the ladder, jumped the trampoline, and while Lili landed on the donkey, she pushed Rin aside and she fell to the ground, hard.)

Asuka: Ha, Rin! *runs towards Rin* Are you okay?

Rin: Uh, huh, jury injured a little *hears a crack on back* make that a lot.

Asuka: *glares at Lili* You are the worst person ever!

Lili: Whatever

Asuka: Iwant you to apologize Rin.

Lili: Never, besides this is a game, get with reality honey _*gets off the donkey and walks away*_

 **Asuka: Oh, she is so going home one day.**

Cana: _*looks at Asuka*_

 **Cana: Hm, maybe I can get rid of Asuka or keep her until the merge.**

(Revy jumped off the trampoline and missed the landing.)

Peridot: And Revy didn't win a point for his team.

* * *

 **PRDC: 1**

 **DK: 4**

 **TMS: 3**

* * *

Peridot/Chris/Discord: *nods at each other*

Peridot: And we have a winner, the winner for this part of the challenge is the Power Ranger Dino Charge!

DK/TMS: What?!

Discord: Yep

Cana: But you said that the team with the most points wins!

Chris: Yeah, we lied.

Cana: _*smacks Peridot, Chris, and Discord*_

Peridiot: Okay, but the next challenge might help you win and make sure that your team is safe _*to herself*_ if that could ever happen.

Cana: You better make sure that it is good for my team to win.

Peter: Ours.

Cana: Right, ours.

Discord: Just come with us to the Rocky Mountains _*rips a hole to the Rocky Mountains and then bumps the Dinosaur King and The Medieval Skeleton over to the Rocky Mountains*_

(In the Rocky Mountain's the remaining two teams were lost on why they are here.)

Margo: Um, why are we here for?

Chris: For your last part of the challenge, we are gonna have half be cowboys/girls while the others are gonna be cows.

Cana: Really?

Peridot: Yes, now, since the Dinosaur King had the most points, they're the cowboys/girls, while the Medieval Skeleton are the cows.

Edith: Okay, and what's the objective of this game?

Discord: Well the cowboys/girls have to capture at least one of the 6 cows.

Everyone else except for the hosts: Oh!

Chris: So on your mark,

(The Dinosaur King and Medieval Skeleton got ready)

Peridot: Get set,

Peridot/Chris/Discord: GO!

(Peter was trying to capture Sanji but missed and lost Sanji. However, Sir was doing a much better job because he captured Needles and Rin at the same time. After about 5 hours, it challenge ended.)

Discord: And it's over, it's all over, the Medieval Skeleton win this part of the challenge and Dinosaur King, meet me at the elimination ceremony tonight..

DK: _*sad faces*_

 **Cana:** _ ***angry face***_ **I can't believe my team lost, it should've been the other team but no it's my team who lost, now what?**

Edith: _*in o.s.*_ you could join our alliance.

 **Cana: Yeah, I am gonna join, wait,** _ ***opens door***_ **Edith, Sir, what are you doing here?**

Edith: We want to help you get far.

Sir: _*types*_ Yeah

Cana: Perfect.

* * *

(In the middle of the woods, Cana, Sir, and Edith are there ready to figure out who to eliminate.)

Cana: So I thought of voting off Asuka for Lili, but what do you two have in mind?

Sir/Edith: _*nods at each other*_

Sir: _*types*_ we thought and since you said that you wanna vote off Asuka, why not get rid of her boyfriend Peter so that way she can feel so week without him next to her and besides Krillin is automatically safe.

Cana: Perfect.

 **Cana: I think I like these two, better keep this secret.**

Cana: Hey, uh Sir, Edith can we keep this a secret and say that we can work together.

Sir: _*types*_ Sure

Edith: Yeah, I will work with you, so that way I can make it farther than last season.

Cana: Alright.

 **Cana: This is gonna be a great season.**

* * *

(In the concession, Krillin, Asuka, and Peter are there thinking of who to vote off)

Peter: Okay, I see Sir as a threat so how about him?

Asuka/Krillin: Yeah, okay.

Peter: Great, now let's get ready for the elimination.

 _ **Okay, then viewers time to choose a cast mate to be eliminated, it's either Peter, Asuka, Sir, Cana Alberona, or Edith to be eliminated and Krillin is automatically safe, so you can't vote for him, good luck and petypete17 signing off til next time, peace.**_

 _ **P.S. - I also want you to choose a character that was turning Sanji and Sir gay, it can either be a talking pokemon or a cartoon character, thanks, bye.**_


	9. DK Elimination 3

(At the ceremony, the ceremony song was played getting ready for the third elimination of Total Cartoon Action. Discord is still wearing casual clothes and walks in with Chris holding a tray of awards. Discord starts speaking.)

Discord: Well then Dinosaur King, you guys lost the challenge. Therefore everyone pick up the electronic voter and vote off the team mate you want gone.

(They all vote.)

Discord: _*walks over to machine and gets the results*_ I have the results and the first cast mate safe is. . .

. . . Krillin . . .

Krillin: Sweet!

(Chris throws an award to Krillin)

Discord: The next cast mates safe with 1 vote against them goes to. . .

. . . Asuka!

Asuka: Awesome!

(Chris throws an award to Asuka)

Discord: The next two cast mates safe with 2 and 3 votes against them goes to. . .

. . . Peter and Cana!

Peter/Cana: What?!

(Chris throws two awards to Cana and Peter)

 **Edith: Yeah, Sir and I didn't vote off Peter, we voted for Cana, so we lied to her saying that we can be friends, he, he.**

 **Sir: Now that was reverse psychology.**

Discord: However, Sir, Edith, you two are our bottom two for tonight.

Edith: What?!

Sir: _*shocking face*_

Edith: How am I in the bottom two?

Chris: Don't forget that the viewers also vote to.

Edith: _*growls real loud*_

Discord: And the last cast mate safe, between Edith and Sir goes to. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Edith was so pissed off that maybe the viewers voted her off the camp while Sir was a little pissed off, but stayed calm more the less.)

. . .

. . .

. . . Sir!

Sir: _*types*_ Phew.

(Chris throws an award to Sir D.F.)

Edith: Oh come on! This is so unfair!

Discord: Yes sad, but it's too late.

Edith: Can I at least say goodbye to Margo, please?

Discord: Fine, but you have 10 minutes and then you go inside the limousine.

Edith: _*wide smile*_

(In the girls cabin, Margo heard a knock on the door and opened to reveal. . .)

Margo: Edith?! What are you doing here?

Edith: _*while crying*_ I'm eliminated from the show.

Margo: What, but how?

Edith: It was probably the viewer's fault.

Margo: _*growls, then calms down*_ Okay, since you're eliminated, _*gives a pair of panties to Edith*_ Give these panties to Antonio.

Edith: Okay then, see ya later _*takes panties and walks to limousine*_

(Edith goes inside the limousine and Peter's team waved goodbye to Edith except for Cana.)

* * *

(In the night time, Margo, Ibuki, Lucy, Rin, Asuka, and Revy tiptoed to the boy's cabin while Inuyasha, Peter, Sir, Papyrus, Jack Atlas, Krillin ties up Sanji quietly so that he doesn't have to escape.)

Margo: Okay, let's see here who the person who has made Sir and Sanji gay.

(The mysterious creature went out of Sanji's body and tried to secretly float away until Sir and Papyrus came up front of it and everyone else, that are awake, circles around it.)

Haunter: Haunt?

Margo: Who are you?

Haunter: Haunter, haunter, haunter.

Lucy: What?

Inuyasha: Wait, let me do something for him.

(Inuyasha calls out for a friend and it went inside Haunter, who can now talk.)

Haunter: Ah, much better.

Margo: Now I'm gonna ask again, who are you?

Haunter: I am Haunter, the one who haunted both Sanji and you Sir to be gay, he, he. _*starts blushing*_

Everyone else: Oh!

Sanji: _*opens eyes*_ Ha? WHY AM I TIED UP?!

Sir/Papyrus: Oh crap. _*unties Sanji*_

Sanji: Now why was I tied up?

Sir: It's because of him. _*points to Haunter*_

Sanji: Oh, and why that?

Haunter: Because I haunted you and turned you and Sir gay.

Sanji: _*crazy face*_ you're gay?!

Haunter: _*nods while blushing*_ and I wanted to join you're camp.

Peter: Okay, well if we ask Discord, Chris, and Peridot, they could let you join this season.

Haunter: Really?! That would be wonderful _*hugs Peter real tight*_

Asuka: But first get off of my boyfriend.

Haunter: Oh right _*gets off of Peter*_

Peter: And secondly, let's all go to sleep and for you Haunter you can slle p with us boys.

Haunter: Great!

Lucy: _*yawns*_ Well I think it's time for all of us to go to sleep, don't you agree?

Everyone else: Uh huh.

(They all went back to bed and everything went peaceful for now.)

Peridot: _Well, well, well, Haunter is the mysterious creature that turned Sir and Snaji gay; will he be part of this season? Will Margo stand strong without Antonio AND Edith, and who will be eliminated next time on Total Cartoon ISLAND!_

Elimination Order

20th- Crypto

19th- Rangiku

18th- Antonio

17th- Edith

 _ **Oh yeah, sorry for the fans of Edith, but now it's time to choose a losing team between Dinosaur King, Medieval Skeleton, or Power Rangers Dino Charge and do you want Haunter to be part of season 2 or not? Thanks and petypete17 signing off til next time, peace.**_


	10. Competitive Sportsmanship

_**We have the results, and the two winners are. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . . The Power Rangers Dino Charge and the Dinosaur King! So enjoy!**_

* * *

Chris: _Last time on Total Cartoon Action, our remaining 17 cast mates were acting wild in the old west._

Peridot: _Yes They had to be like cowboys and cowgirls_

Discord: _Even though that one was acting a little strange. *while coughing* Sanji._

Chris: _*while deadpan face* Yes, but the good part is that in the end, the Power Rangers won the first part and the Medieval Skeleton won the second part. . ._

Peridot: _. . . and during the elimination, Edith was the next cast mate eliminated._

Discord: _16 are left, a whole lot of drama coming your way, will Haunter join, doubt that would ever happen, and will Margo be the next cast mate out the door, find out right now on Total. . ._

Peridot/Chris: _. . . Cartoon. . ._

Discord/Peridot/Chris: _. . . ISLAND!_

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

(In the girls trailer, Margo was having bad dreams about having sex with Antonio and Edith joining in.)

Margo: _*groans and moans*_

. . .

Margo: _*groans and moans*_

(She's having the same dream with having sex Antonio and Edithg and starts masturbating herself)

Margo: _*opens eyes and looks at herself*_ Oh man, I really need to take a shower.

(Margo goes inside the bathroom and starts taking a shower. A mysterious shadow is lurking around the bathroom. While, Margo was taking her shower, she heard a noise.)

Margo: *looks around* Huh, who's there?

(The mysterious shadow floats around the bathroom and then comes right at Margo's face in a millisecond)

. . .

Margo: _*gasps*_ Man, that was a dumb dream. _*looks around*_ where's the rest of the girls

Discord: And it's time for today's challenge!

Margo: Oh shoot the challenge!

(Margo gets up, puts her clothes on and went outside before she forgot about today's challenge.)

* * *

(Outside the cabins we see everyone, including Margo getting ready for a boring challenge.)

Haunter: Um, excuse me Discord, um can I ask you a favor?

Discord: yes, what is it, *clears throat* haunter.

Haunter: I was wondering if I can join your camp.

Chris/Discord: _*blinks*_ I don't think you can.

Haunter: Oh, okay then, I'm just gonna leave, now *floats away*

(Everyone glared at Chris and Discord and their idiotic behavior)

Peridot: _*to Haunter*_ Wait, Haunter.

Haunter: _*turns around*_ Huh.

Peridot: You can join, but as a mascot for the Total Cartoon Series!

Haunter: Oh, really that would be wonderful! *hugs Peridot*

Peridot: Yes! And the best part is that you will be our new host for next season!

 _ **Yes, there will be a third season, if some people were wondering because they skipped all the chapters and went to this one.**_

Haunter/16 remaining cast mates: Really?!

Discord/Chris: WHAT?!

Peridot: Uh, huh.

Chris: Whoa, whoa, whoa, Peridot, I know you're a host, but you don't have to go that deep there.

Discord: Yeah, I agree there.

Peridot: Says the one who got beaten up by Naruto, Chris and says the one who also got defeated by both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, AND again by the Mane 6, Disbitch.

Discord: It's Discord, and that was because. . .

Peridot: . . .you were dumb enough to know that the princess were using the elements of haromy on you and you just laughed at your humorous jokes.

Discord: yeah, but the Twilight and her friends. . .

Peridot: . . . defeated you because their friendship was stronger than being chaotic, you really don't have to say anymore, than that.

Discord: _*grits teeth*_ Fine, Haunter can be the new host for next season.

Chris: _*grits teeth*_ I guess so as well.

Peridot: Thank you.

Revy: Oh, you just got burned!

(Everyone else except for Discord and Chris who are still gritting their teeth's were laughing because Disord and Chris got burned by Peridot, but mostly Discord.)

Haunter: Yay!

 **Discord/Chris: I HATE PERIDOT AND HER SMARTASS!**

Peridot: Now _*to the remaining cast mates*_ for you 16, today's challenge is dealing with 5 different challenges and each one will have one winner. After the challentges are over, we'll tally up the votes. . .

Haunter: Oh, let me do it, besides I was very good at math.

Peridot: Okay then, Haunter will tally up the votes whenever a team wins in this. . .

Haunter: Haunted like clipboard that I kept for myself.

Peridot: Yes and the top two teams with the highest scores will be safe from elimination while the last team will be up for elimination.

Haunter: Right!

16 cast mates: *cheers*

Haunter: Yeah, and the best part is that I randomized who will compete who.

16 cast mates: _*stops cheering*_

Rin: You mean, you chose who will be doing which part of the 5 challenges.

Haunter: Yep.

Rin: Well okay

Discord/Chris/Peridot: Wait what?!

Discord: So it's okay to not get mad at Haunter when he's a host, but you mad at us three!

Rin: Well not Peridot, just you Discord and Chris.

Peridot: Yay!

Chris/Discord: WHY?!

Peter: Because you tortured us and the teenagers from Total Drama so much, that's why we hate both of you.

Chris/Discord: _*while gritting teeth*_ Fine, we'll be in our headquarters if you want to know.

Peridot: _*while yelling*_ Okay thanks for telling me that. Now whoever wins each of the five challenges will have immunity for themselves.

16 cast mates: Really?

Peridot/Haunter: _*nods*_

 **Needles: I need to win a challenge!**

 **Cana: I need that immunity, how else am I gonna win this game without Lucy in my way.**

 **Lili: I hope I don't have to do anything, because that would be very horrible.**

 **Margo: I need that immunity or else I will be eliminated.**

Haunter: So let's head over to the first challenge, to the studio we go!

(In the third studio, there were five different sports for the teams: a swimming area, a skiing area, a wrestling area, a snowboarding area, and a running area. Everyone amused that all five challenges are in the studio that fast.)

Peridot: Time for the first challenge which is swimming!

Haunter: And the three cast mates from each team that will do this challenge will be for the Power Ranger, Revy, for the Dinosaur King, Asuka, and for the Medieval Skeleton, Sanji, so good luck!

Peridot: And the object of this challenge is to swim from one side to the other one and the first one that touches the rim back to where they started wins a point for their team and wins immunity.

(Sanji, Asuka, and Revy all get in their stances to swim.)

Peridot/Haunter: And GO!

(They start swimming, Revy and Asuka are neck at neck while Sanji is swimming at a slow and dull pace. Revy and Asuka were fighting at it to be the first one to touch the rim of the pool. It was close, but Asuka touched the rim first.)

Haunter: And Asuka wins immunity for herself and wins a point for her team!

DK: _*cheers*_

Haunter: Next challenge is skiing!

Peridot: And the three cast mates that will compete are gonna be Ibuki for the Power Rangers, Peter for the Dinosaur King, and Needles for the Medieval Skeleton!

Needles: Alright!

Peter: Sweet!

Ibuki: Cool!

(Needles, Peter, and Ibuki gets ready to ski)

Ibuki: *while shuttering* So you sure I won't die while skiing in here.

Peridot: We are 100% sure you won't die.

Haunter: *while pointing to Needles* But just watch out for this here ugly clown, he could destroy you in a minute.

Ibuki: Thanks

Peridot: And GO!

(Peter and Needles were speeding their way through the hil far way ahead at Ibuki while Ibuki just stayed steady and slow while skiing down the hill.)

 **Ibuki: Since I do not want to get killed or hurt by Needles, it's best for me to stay in the back.**

(It is so close, peter and Needles are neck at neck bumping each other at any cost. In the end, needles came out on top and won.)

Peridot: _*while having the deadpan face*_ And Needles is immune and wins a point for his team.

Needles: Yes!

TMS: _*cheers*_

Peridot: Next challenge which is wrestling!

Hauhnter: And we have Lucy for the Power Rangers, Sir for the Dinosaur King, and Rin for the Medieval Skeleton!

Sir: *types* Um excuse me, I can't wrestle with girls, I am nice, and I will never wrestle a girl, especially if it's two girls or more, so I'm out.

Peridot: Okay then, Lucy and Rin will wrestle.

Rin/Lucy: Cool, good luck!

Haunter: And BEGIN!

(Rin and Lucy were fighting like in a real wrestling arena. Yes they tore each other's clothes off, but where's the fun with that. Rin thought she had the better of Lucy, but Lucy threw Rin to the ground and started pulling her leg. After the three hits, Lucy won.)

Haunter: And Lucy wins immunity and wins a point for her team!

Lucy: Awesome! _*to Rin*_ Sorry about that Rin.

Rin: It's okay; it was only a challenge that's all.

Lucy: _*smiles*_

Haunter: Now for the last two challenges we'll do together since it's a 100 ft race to one side to the other.

Peridot: Now for the snowboarding challenge, the cast mates that will be competing for that one are Inuyasha for the Power Rangers, Cana for the Dinosaur King, and margo for the Medieval Skeleton. And for the running challenge, for the Power Rangers is Papyrus, for the Dinosaur King is Krillin, and for the Medieval Skeleton is Jack Atlas! That means Lili is safe from her team.

 **Lili: Ha, I am safe Asuka suck that!**

Lili: _*cheers*_

Peridot: Now let's finish the last two challenges!

(They all get in the stances and begins to get ready.)

Haunter/Peridot: GO!

(They all start either snowboarding or running. Cana and Krillin were ahead of everyone else until Krillin tripped and Papyrus came on top and he and Cana won the challenge for themselves and their team.)

Peridot/Haunter: And Cana and Papyrus wins immunity and a point for their team!

Haunter: Now it's time to tally the results.

(Haunter tally's the results in the clipboard. He shows it to Peridot and they both nodded.)

Peridot: And we have our winners, take it away Haunter!

Haunter: The two teams safe from elimination are The Power Rangers Dino Charge!

PRDC: _*cheers*_

Haunter: And the Dinosaur King!

DK: _*cheers*_

Peridot: _*to TMS*_ that means Medieval Skeleton, you'll be seeing Chris tonight for the elimination ceremony.

TMS: _*sad faces*_

* * *

Chris: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 **Needles: Well it sucks that our team lost, but who cares, I'm safe for today, yes!**

 **Lili: Well team we didn't kept our streak better luck next time.**

* * *

(In the girl's cabin, Needles, Lili, and Margo are there discussing a team member they want out.)

Lili: Okay, Margo we called you here because we noticed, thanks to Cana, that your sister Edith, have made an alliance with her and Sir.

Margo: What?!

Needles: But if you want to, you could join us and we can make this a final 3 deal.

Margo: _*serious face*_ Are you sure, after what you did Needles!

Needles: Yes, I'm sure, I promise.

Lili: Same here.

Margo: Fine

Lili: Good, so who's our first target.

Margo: Sanji, for backstabbing Revy like that.

Needles: *surprised face* Now that's what I was thinking.

Lili: Well, my mind was still stuck on Asuka, but we cand do Sanji first.

Margo: And besides Lili, Asuka is immuned when her team has to go to elimination.

Lili: Oh, right.

 **Margo: Yeah, I'm voting off Jack Atlas instead of Sanji, sorry Lili and Needles.**

* * *

(In the concession, Sanji, Rin, and Jack Atlas are there agreeing on who to vote off.)

Rin: So Margo?

Sanji/Jack A.: Yeah

Rin: Good let's go to the elimination ceremony.

Sanji/Jack A.: Right.

 **Sanji: Well I'm voting off Jack Atlas, sorry, but don't want Margo to hate me forever.**

 _ **Hello everyone, sorry that I'm uploading this on a Monday night, was with my dad, again, last weekend. Oh well, enough with the chit-chat time to vote off a cast mate from the Medieval Skeleton team other than Needles and Lili, you can choose to eliminate Rin, Jack Atlas, Sanji, or Margo, good luck and petypete17 signing off til next time, peace.**_


	11. TMS Elimination 4

(At the ceremony, the ceremony song was played getting ready for the third elimination of Total Cartoon Action. Chris is still wearing casual clothes and walks in with Haunter holding a tray of awards. Chris starts speaking.)

Chris: Well then Medieval Skeleton, I just wished you could've done better so that Lucy's team could come back to this elimination ceremony.

Margo: Well you did shut down after Peridot's funny moment because she burned you.

Chris: _*while yelling*_ Shut it Margo, _*clears throat*_ Anyway, everyone pick up the electronic voter and vote off the team mate you want gone.

(They all vote.)

Chris: _*walks over to machine and gets the results*_ I have the results and the first two cast mates safe are . . .

. . . Lili . . .

. . . and Needles!

Lili/Needles: Awesome!

Sanji/Rin/Margo/Jack A.: _*groans in anger*_

(Haunter throws two awards to Lili and Needles)

Chris: The rest of you four received at least one vote against you from both your other cast mates or the viewers.

 **Sanji: Great, just great.**

 **Rin: I know I'm gonna get votes tonight since I did so horrible at the wrestling challenge.**

 **Jack A.: How did I get votes this early in the game, jeez?**

 **Margo: I know I got votes, oh well, bye, bye everyone.**

Chris: The next two cast mates safe with 2 and 5 votes against them goes to. . .

. . . Sanji and Jack Atlas!

Sanji: Yes!

Jack A.: Finally.

(Haunter throws two awards to Jack Atlas and Sanji)

Chris: There is one award left and only two ladies that had the most votes. The final cast mate safe with 11 votes against them goes to. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Margo already looks sad because she already know that she's eliminated while Rin is nervously rocking back and forth.)

. . .

. . .

. . . Rin!

Rin: _*stops rocking*_ Yes!

(Haunter throws an award to Rin)

Margo: *sighs sadly* I knew I was voted off, oh well, good luck to my team and everyone else that made it this far, _*glares at Needles*_ except for you, Needles.

(Margo walks to the limousine and opens the door to reveal. . .)

Margo: Edith, Antonio?

Edith/Antonio: Hey Margo!

Margo: EEEEE!

(Margo jumps in the limousine and starts talking about how she has Antonio boxers, and how Antonio has Edith and Margo's panties.)

Peridot: _Well all the Despicable Me group are gone, now we are down to the 15 cast mates and next week will be better than ever, so what will the challenge will be? Who will win? Who will lose? And will Discord and Chris get over their depression because I burned their life? All more will be coming to you next time on Total Cartoon ACTION!_

Elimination Order

20th- Crypto

19th- Rangiku

18th- Antonio

17th- Edith

16th- Margo

 _ **Well next chapter will be the aftermath show with Mabel and Bebop, so no choosing today. And I will upload the aftermath show chapter sometime during the weekend, give or take, so yeah enjoy yourself out there and I will see you in the weekend, petypete17 signing off, peace.**_

 _ **Oh and fyi, please send questions for either Crypto, Rangiku, Margo, Antonio, or Edith to answer, thanks, bye.**_


	12. Aftermath Show I

_**Here's the first aftermath show so don't hate at it. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Narrator: Coming down from downtown New York, in the big city, welcome to the aftermath show!

(The camera zoomed in the studio of the audience and the remaining contestants of the first season.)

Narrator: With your host, Mabel. . .

Mabel: _*while waving and smiling*_

Narrator: . . . and Bebop!

Bebop: _*while waving and smirking*_

Mabel: Hello everyone and welcome to the aftermath show!

Bebop: Today, we are gonna greet the five lucky losers who got voted off of the film lot first!

Mabel: But before we greet them, let's greet our other four contestants who didn't make it to season two. Rick, Felecia, Jack, Gaz, and Revy and Papyrus's four half skeleton, half human children, Cesar (12 and M), Demarius (13 and M), Averi (16 and F), and Odalys (22 and F) welcome to the aftermath show.

Rick: Hello everyone.

Felecia: Hi

Jack: I hate all of you.

Gaz: Whatever.

Cesar/Demarius/Averi/Odalys: Hi mom and dad.

Bebop: So how does it feel not being in season two with the rest of the cast mates?

Rick: Horrible, I should be in there not them, oh well, good luck Lucy

Felecia: I'm happy that Krillin is in because he has a 1 out of 20 chance to win the second season.

Jack: As if, at least I can root for Needles and his alliance.

Gaz: I'm just rooting for Inuyasha and Rin.

Cesar/Demarius/Averi/Odalys: Go mom and dad!

Mabel: Okay then, now let's introduce the first two losers.

Bebop: The first one was voted off thanks to Sanji, but he was safe then and the other one was addicted to love of his life, Lili.

Mabel: Give it up to Rangiku and Crypto!

(Crypto and Rangiku waves at the audience while walking to sit next to the first couch chair.)

Rangiku: Hello everyone. _*blows kiss*_

Crypto: Hey.

Bebop: So, how does it feel to be the first two out of the game?

Rangiku: I knew it had to be done; besides Sanji did the wrong thing to Revy.

Crypto: I hate LILI!

Mabel: And why is that, Crypto?

Crypto: _*while crying*_ because she backstabbed me and never kissed me at all.

Jack: _*while mumbling*_ Cry baby.

Felecia/Rick/Gaz/Bebop/Mabel/Cesar/Demarius/Averi/Odalys: _*glares at Jack*_

Jack: Jeez, okay sorry.

Bebop: _*to Crypto*_ Now I need to know, why in earth did you like Lili for?

Crypto: Because she was so hot and sexy

Bebop: Really, even hotter than Mabel?

Mabel: _*slaps Bebop's head*_

Bebop: Ow!

Crypto: Yes, even hotter than Mabel.

Bebop: Oh!

Mabel: _*growls at Bebop*_

Bebop: He, he kidding, kidding, he, he

Mabel: _*while angry*_ You better be kidding because if you are not kidding *gives the signal to Bebop that she will kill him*

Bebop: _*gulps*_ Now Rangiku, did you know that Sanji backstabbed your alliance by voting off Jack Atlas instead of Margo?

Rangiku/Felecia: What?!

Mabel: Yeah, look at the TV for your proof. *gestures to the TV*

* * *

 **Sanji: Well I'm voting off Jack Atlas, sorry, but don't want Margo to hate me forever.**

* * *

Rangiku: That bitch, he is so getting the silent treatment when he's eliminated.

Crypto/Mabel/Rick/Jack/Felecia/Gaz/Bebop/audience: Oh!

Bebop: Well our last three cast mates were voted off one by one, during each elimination, here they are Margo, the winner of last season, Antonio, and Edith!

(Antonio walks in and sits next to a pissed off Rangiku.)

Antonio: Um, what's with Rangiku?

Mabel: you do not want to know, but where are Edith and Margo?

Antonio: Oh, those two, they started arguing until it turned into a fight.

Mabel/Gaz: A what?!

(Mabel and Gaz ran to the door where the fight is taking stance, Gaz slams the door open to reveal the fight. They both took hold of either Margo or Edith and brings them down to the show where they put them in separate couch chairs.)

Mabel: _*while sitting in sweat*_ Phew, now for margo and Edith why in the world are you two fighting, you both are sisters?

Margo: Because my sister here made a secret alliance with Cana and Sir

Crypto/Mabel/Rick/Jack/Felecia/Gaz/Bebop/Rangiku/Antonio/Cesar/Demarius/Averi/Odalys/audience: _*gasps in shock*_

(In the other dimension, Gru, Crazy Lucy, and Agnes were watching the show.)

Gru/Crazy Lucy/Agnes: _*gasps in shock*_

Edith: Pfft, puh-lease, it's not like you having sex with Antonio and I joined in, ha! _*smirks at Margo and Antonio*_

Crypto/Mabel/Rick/Jack/Felecia/Gaz/Bebop/Rangiku/Antonio/audience: _*gasps in shock*_

(In the other dimension, Gru, Crazy Lucy, and Agnes were watching the show.)

Gru/Crazy Lucy/Agnes: _*gasps in shock*_

Gru: They what?!

Crazy Lucy: _*to Agnes*_ Agnes, honey, please go to the bedroom and listen to music that is appropriate for you.

Agnes: Okay, but you know I already know this, right?

Crazy Lucy: Oh, he, he, right, _*while whispering to herself*_ Thanks a lot Edith.

Edith: Now, are there any more questions I need to answer?

Margo: Yes, WHY DID YOU FORM AN ALLIANCE WITH CANA AND SIR?!

Edith: Simple, I wanted Sir to join the alliance and Cana felt all alone so I decided to form this alliance, but I backstabbed her just by voting her off with a help from Sir.

Margo: _*jaw drops to the ground*_

Edith: Yep, I am that good.

Bebop: Okay, since we greet the first five losers out of the second season, it's time for a special ending!

Mabel: We call it, Viewer's Question's!

Audience: Oh!

Bebop: So the viewer's wrote as many questions as they like to the five losers and they must answer it, if not, they will be smashed by an anchor!

Mabel: What, we didn't decide on this.

Bebop: Whoops, didn't tell you that we are doing this.

Mabel: Bebop!

Bebop: He, he, anyway, first question is from Jelly, and his question is for Crypto.

Crypto: Okay what is it?

Mabel: He asks, Crypto: What drove you to liking Lili? Do you want Lili to win the competition? How would you describe Lili?

Crypto: Well first of all it was because of her sexiness, no I wish Lili went to hell, and I am not describing that wannabe bitch.

(The rope let go of the anchor and hits Crypto, but Crypto saved him before he got hurt.

Mabel: Bebop!

Bebop: Whoops, didn't know what to do.

Mabel: _*sighs sadly*_ Next person is a guest and it asked, Edith: Do you have a secret attraction for Antonio? Did you like the sex between you, Antonio, and Margo that happened in the bathroom and how did his cock feel when it was inside you? Do you find Margo and Antonio a cute couple?

Edith: Okay first of all, no, secondly, kind of and his cock felt fine, but he's dating my older sister, so I do not want to change their relationship, it was mostly a one-time thing.

Bebop: Okay, thank you, next is from LoveHeart, and it asks, Antonio: Do you like both Margo and Edith for their brains and brawn respectively? What do you think of Margo as a girlfriend and would you want to marry her in the future? Was it surprising to have sex with both Edith and Margo? What do Lucy, Gru and Agnes think of you as Margo's boyfriend?

Antonio: Simple, Yes, I like Margo and Edith for their brawns and brains. She's the most beautiful girl in the world and yes we thought about marriage a while ago. Very surprising even when Edith joins in. Lucy and Agnes are probably happy for Margo and Gru, he wants to kill me because he know my dad who is apparently an enemy to him.

Mabel: Wow, well the next one is for Rangiku, and The Lizard King asks, 1. What do you love most with your boyfriend Sanji?  
2\. Would you like to have kids and start a family with Sanji?  
3\. Do you think Needles is the most biggest asshole in the fucking universe?  
4\. If you and Sanji would have a little baby son, would you guys name him Kenji or Zeff?  
5\. If there is one romantic moment you ever had with Sanji, what was your favorite moment with him?

Rangiku: Okay then 1. I love how he beats up Needles all the time. 2. Yes I would like to have two children to start a family with Sanji. 3. Well duh, he is so much of an asshole. 4. Well you have to wait to see if I'm pregnant and if it's gonna be a boy or a girl, so many possibility. 5. I really don't know, literally.

Bebop: Okay, last questions goes to Margo, and another guest says, do you think of Antonio as your boyfriend and do you want him to be your husband in the future?  
2\. Why does Needles piss you off so much?  
3\. Would Antonio take you and your sisters out to dinner at a restaurant as a way for you guys to know each other better?  
4\. What do Agnes Lucy and Gru think of Antonio?  
5\. Do you cuddle Antonio's boxers and a picture of him before going to bed?  
6\. What was your favorite romantic moment with Antonio?

Margo: 1. He is so cute and yas! 2. Simple, because I hate him so much, 3. Well duh, he will certainly will, but first he has to get a job and I will do the same so that way neither one of us will use our parent's money, 4. Same as Antonio said, 5. Uh, no, I don't want other people to know my business, 6. Having sex with Antonio.

Mabel: Wow, well before we leave, Rangiku, Crypto, Antonio, Edith, and Margo, who dod you think will win Total Cartoon Action?

Rangiku: Sanji

Crypto: Either Needles or Cana

Antonio: Revy, Papyrus, or Sir

Margo: Same

Edith: Same and Cana

Bebop: Thank you and goodbye everyone, see ya next time when the next five cast mates are voted off.

Bebop/Mabel: Bye

(The camera zooms out and it shuts down after that.)

 _ **Well that was the aftermath show, now it's time to choose a loosing team, either Power Ranger Dino Charge, The Dinosaur King, or The Medieval Skeleton to lose, petypete17 signing off until next time, peace.**_


	13. Fantasy Is Just Fantasy

_**We have the results, and the two winners are. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . . The Power Rangers Dino Charge and The Medieval Skeleton, enjoy!**_

* * *

Peridot: _Last time on Total Cartoon Action, the 16 cast mates had a blast for sportsmanship._

Discord: _*while laughing*_ _If they were great at sports._

Chris: _*while laughing*_ _Yeah_

Peridot: Chris, Discord.

Discord/Chris: What?

Haunter: It wasn't funny.

Discord: And what are you gonna do about that?

Haunter: _*grins evilly*_

Discord/Chris: _*gulps*_

Discord: _*while dancing in a ballerina*_ I'm a little princess.

Chris: Same here.

Discord: _*to Chris*_ let's go do each other's make-up and nails.

Chris: _*to Discord*_ Yeah

(They ran to HQ and began doing each other's make-up and nails)

Peridot: *to Haunter* Will they be alright.

Haunter: Yeah they will, it's only for a day that they will be like that.

Peridot: _Well then, you know what happened,_ _15 cast mates are left. What will the challenge will be? Who will win? Who will lose? And will Discord and Chris be okay while being cursed thanks to Haunter?_

Haunter: _*wide smile*_

Peridot: _All more will be coming to you next time on Total. . ._

Haunter: _. . . Cartoon. . ._

Haunter/Peridot: _. . . ACTION!_

* * *

(Theme Song)

* * *

(In the middle of the woods, Sir, Revy, and Papyrus)

Sir: _*types*_ Okay so Antonio, Margo, and Edith are all out and that leaves us three, now what?

Revy: Hm, you need to make sure that your team is safe, and we'll do the same.

Papyrus: Right.

Sir: _*types*_ Good.

 **Sir:** _ ***types***_ **I need to make sure that my team that I'm on and Revy and Papyrus' team is safe for this week, just in case anything happens.**

* * *

(In the girl's cabin, Needles, Lili, and Cana are there trying to find a way to get rid of their haters)

Needles: So how are we gonna get rid of Asuka?

Cana: Simple, mess up the challenge and blame it all on Asuka.

Lili: I love it!

 **Lili: Cana always brings up amazing plans.**

 **Cana: I'm always good at making up plans for the alliance, that's why I'm the smart one of the group.**

* * *

(In the concession, Lucy, Inuyasha, Ibuki, Peter, Asuka, Krillin, Sanji, Rin, and Jack Atlas are there just talking)

Rin: So any idea what the challenge is?

(They all shrugged since they don't know what the challenge is today.)

Rin: Me neither.

* * *

Peridot/Haunter: CAST MATES; MEET US AT THE FOUTH STUDIO, PRONTO!

* * *

Asuka: Maybe now is the time for today's challenge.

Rin/Lucy/Inuyasha/Ibuki/Peter/Krillin/Sanji/Jack A.: Yeah

* * *

(At the fourth studio, the 15 cast mates are there wondering where Chris and Discord are at.)

Revy: Um, Haunter, Peridot, where are Chris and Discord at?

Haunter: Oh, those two are very sick right now and won't be able to host today.

Revy: Oh, ok.

Peridot: But in the meantime, let's go inside the studio to begin the next challenge.

(They all go inside and see a beautiful studio filled with fairy tale stuff.)

Rin: This looks like heaven.

Sanji: No, this is heaven.

Haunter: Yes, it is and the best part is that for today's challenge, one cast mate from each team will be a prince or princess while the other 4 will go through a journey.

15 cast mates: Wait what?!

Peridot: Yep, and this will test how well you are good at when it comes to fantasy.

15 cast mates: _*gulps*_

Haunter: Now go ahead and choose.

* * *

Inuyasha/Papyrus/Ibuki/Revy: Lucy.

Lucy: Aw thanks guys.

Revy: No problem besides if I had to be a princess, I would look really ugly with a dress on.

Ibuki: Same for me.

* * *

Peter/Krillin: Asuka

Asuka: Thanks guys.

Sir: _*types*_ Cana

Cana: Thanks Sir.

Sir: _*types*_ you're welcome.

Asuka: Well it's major vote so I win, ha.

Cana: * _growls*_

 **Cana: Yeah, Asuka has to go.**

* * *

Sanji: I say Rin

Jack A.: Yeah same here.

Rin: No, no, no, Lili should definitely be princess, I insist.

Needles/Lili: Yeah.

Sanji: Well okay then, Lili it is.

Jack A.: Yeah.

* * *

Peridot: You guys figured out who will be your princess or prince.

15 cast mates: Yes.

PRDC: We choose Lucy as princess.

DK: We choose Asuka as princess

TMS: We choose Lili as princess.

Cana: _*jealous face*_

 **Cana: Lili AND Lucy gets to be princess but not me. Ugh!**

Haunter: _*to Lili, Asuka, and Lucy*_ Now would you three please go on top of this castle where someone will try to save you. _*gestures to the castle*_

(Lucy, Asuka, and Lili go in the castle and waits on the top for someone to save them.)

Peridot: _*to the remaining cast mates*_ Now that we got that over with, you 12 will start way over there _*gestures to the place WAY over to the right side of the studio*_ and begin your journey there.

(The remaining 12 cast mates walk over to other side of the studio.)

Haunter: Let's begin the journey of a life time. The first challenge is that the monster will be stomping at this fancy house where the 12 of you are going to be in *gestures to the house*

Ibuki: Uh huh, and?

Peridot: The doors will be locked and you 12 have to find a way out of the house while the monster is stomping all over the place. And the last two that come out are out of the challenge.

Rin: Wait what?!

Haunter: Yep, so enjoy. Now go on in the house and we'll tell you when the challenge starts.

(All 12 cast mates walk on in the house and waits for the challenge to start.)

Cana: Now what?

Remaining 11 cast mates: _*shrugs*_

(And at the right cue, the monster started stomping at the house, without any warning. They saw the foot and started screaming. They all had that scared face on them, but for Inuyasha he founded a way to get out of the house. He ran to the front door and used his nail to try to unlock it.)

Inuyasha: Hm, hm, hm, ah, and there you go.

(Inuyasha unlocked the door, opened it.)

Inuyasha: _*to others*_ See ya suckers. _*jumps out of the house*_

(The others saw him jumping out of the house and started heading toward s the direction. One by one they started to jump out of the house. Peter was first followed by Ibuki, Sir, Sanji, Cana, Papyrus, Needles, Revy, and Rin. Krillin and Jack Atlas didn't make in time to get to the door and was smashed by the monster itself.)

Peridot: Oh, and Jack Atlas and Krillin are the first two out, next challenge.

* * *

Peridot: The next challenge is beating up a monster since they destroyed your house, you got to have payback for doing that.

Haunter: And here are 10 monsters each for the remaining 10 of you to defeat.

Peridot: Now each of you 10 go in front of the crate that holds a monster in it.

(The remaining 10 cast mates goes to one of the 10 monsters that is in the create.)

Peridot: On our go, the crate will automatically open and you will have to destroy it and whoever loses the battle is out.

Haunter: And . . .

Peridot/Haunter: . . . GO!

(The crates automatically opened, they all get in their fighting stance. The monsters come and starts attacking them all either scratching, biting, hitting, or going crazy and using their powers on them. Rin, Revy, and Papyrus were treating the monster like a baby, while Needles, Ibuki, and Peter were beating the heck out of the monster. However, Inuyasha was scared at the creature, Sanji was beaten to death by the monster, the monster burned Cana and Sir couldn't beat the monster so he quit.)

Peter/Haunter: *shocking face* Wow, well Sanji, Cana, Sir, and Inuyasha are out.

Cana: What?!

Sir: _*types*_ What?!

Haunter: Yep, you four didn't defeat the monster so your out.

Sir: _*growls at Haunter, then types*_ And wait a second what happened to Krillin and Jack Atlas?

Peridot: Oh those two are in the infirmary and apparently Cana also has to be there to, so Cana please go over to the infirmary so you can be healed up.

Cana: Fine. _*limps on over to the infirmary*_

 _ **Sir:** ***types*** **Well that leads Peter to try to win for our team because if he doesn't win, he is Totally Gonna Be ELIMINATED!**_

Haunter: Next challenge!

* * *

(There's a long bridge with a monster in one side of the bridge. The remaining 6 cast mates are on the other side, opposite of the monster.)

Haunter: And our second to last challenge is something I like to call, Find a Way through That Hole!

Peridot/Remaining 6 cast mates: *annoyed face*

Haunter: Too much.

Peridot/Remaining 6 cast mates: *nods*

Peridot: Now you 6 will try to find a way through the other side of the bridge while a monster is blocking your way.

 **Needles: Now this is way too easy for me.**

(Needles walks on through and the monster was about to capture him until Needles tripped the monster over and the monster fell on Rin, Ibuki, and Papyrus. Needles walked through with no ease. Revy and Peter walked on over as well and made it through the bridge as well.)

Revy: _*to Needles*_ And what was that about, Needles?

Needles: If you wanna win, you gotta be evil at some point of the game.

Haunter: _*floats over to Needles, Revy, and Peter*_ Congrats you three you three will be doing the final challenge.

Peter: Which is?

Haunter: Saving a Damsel in Distress!

Revy: Really, we really are gonna do this besides I think I'm out of range, I'm a girl and I have to save another girl. Does that sound weird to you?

Haunter: No.

Revy: Uh huh.

* * *

(There is a tall castle with a dragon in front of it for protection.)

Remaining 3 cast mates: What the heck is that?!

Peridot: This here is a dragon.

Haunter: A Pokémon dragon.

(And they were right, there is a gigantic dragon named Hydreigon.)

Peridot: He can't talk but right now he is about to unleash a powerful blast.

Hydreigon: _*unleashes powerful blast*_

(Revy and Needles moves away from the blast while Peter gets burned by the blast. Revy and Needles gets up and run over to the castle. They both start climbing while Hydreigon, in no sense, starts attacking Peter. It was head to head, both coming at the top; however, in a great race to win first, Needles saved Lili and jumped off the castle and into the ground, followed by Revy.)

Peridot: And Needles win for the Medieval Skeleton!

Haunter: And Revy wins second for the Power Ranger Dino Charge!

Revy/Needles/Lucy/Lili: Alright!

(Revy and Needles high fived each other at their accomplishment.)

Peridot: That means The Dinosaur King are going up for elimination, tonight.

Asuka: _*sad face, then glares at Peter*_

 **Asuka: Really Peter, really, you could've used your spider web so you could win the challenge?**

* * *

(In the middle of the woods, Cana and Sir were talking about who to vote off.)

Cana: So Peter right?

Sir: _*types*_ yes, even though Krillin didn't do anything, Peter is the reason why we're going to elimination.

Cana: Okay then Peter it is.

 **Cana: Yeah, not in a million years Peter would do that, that's why I'm gonna vote off Krillin. Yeah, laugh it up I was thinking of getting rid of Asuka, but for today I'm just gonna stay low for now and vote for who the first one out of our team business.**

 **Sir:** _ ***types***_ **Peter is going down.**

* * *

(In the concession, Peter, Krillin, and Asuka were thinking of voting off either Sir or Cana)

Krillin: Okay, here's what we are gonna do, me and Peter vote off Sir while you Asuka vote off Cana, okay?

Asuka: Sure that's okay with me.

 **Asuka:** _ ***angry face***_ **Yeah I am not voting for Cana, I think she's cool to me. I'm gonna vote off Peter for his dumbest and yes for you viewer's I am so doing something completely wrong but Peter needs to man up or stop being lazy for once in a life-time. Still love him, but wake up man, it's morning, not night.**

 _ **Now it's time to vote someone out of the Dinosaur King. Either Peter, Asuka, Cana, Krillin, or Sir will be eliminated. Good luck and petypete17 signing off til next time, peace.**_


	14. DK Elimination 5

(At the ceremony, the ceremony song was played getting ready for the fifth elimination of Total Cartoon Action. Haunter floats over to the stand with Peridot holding a tray of awards. Haunter starts speaking.)

Haunter: Well then Dinosaur King, you guys lost the challenge, but not in a row. Therefore everyone pick up the electronic voter and vote off the team mate you want gone.

(They all vote.)

Haunter: _*walks over to machine and gets the results*_ I have the results and the two cast mate safe with 0 votes goes to. . .

. . . Asuka and Cana!

Asuka/Cana: Alright!

(Peridot throws two awards to Asuka and Cana)

Haunter: The rest of you three boys had votes from either your team mates or the viewer's. The next cast mate safe with 1 vote against them goes to. . .

. . . Krillin!

Krillin: Yes!

(Peridot throws an award to Krillin)

Haunter: Sir, Peter, one of you is safe while the other one will leave and will walk down the walk of shame and take the limousine to the aftermath show. So with further ado, the last cast mate safe with 4 votes against them goes to. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Peter and Sir were nervous because they do not want to be eliminated before the merge happens)

. . .

. . .

. . . Peter!

Peter: Alright! _*high fives Krillin*_

Sir: _*types*_ what?!

Cana/Revy/Papyrus: What?!

Peridot: Yes, I know sad right, but most of the votes came from the viewer's itself.

Sir/Cana: _*growls at audience*_

Haunter: I'm sorry Sir but you're out and it's time for you to walk down the walk of shame and Revy and Papyrus, why are you even here?

Revy: To make sure that Sir doesn't get eliminated.

Papyrus: Right.

Sir: _*types*_ Well I am, but I want you and Cana to work together if you three makes it to the merge.

Revy/Papyrus: Sure.

Cana: I'm fine with that.

Sir: _*types*_ Great, well then bye for now.

Cana/Revy/Papyrus: Bye.

(Sir walks to the limousine and the limousine drives to the aftermath show.)

(Peter starts to walk over to Asuka because he saw that she was really pissed off.)

Peter: _*to Asuka*_ Hey babe, I'm sorry that I was being too lazy for the job out there and not being able to save you.

Asuka: It's fine, just stay active and not inactive honey. _*kisses Peter on the lips*_

Haunter: And for him to stay active, why not have you two and Krillin and Cana sing a Christmas Song for us since today is Christmas.

Asuka/Peter/Krillin/Cana: Okay.

(Music starts to play around New York and Peter starts to sing.)

 **Peter**

I'm sure he must have been surprised  
At where this road had taken him  
Cause never in a million lives  
Would he have dreamed of Bethlehem

 **Asuka**

And standing at the manger  
He saw with his own eyes  
The message from the angel come to life  
And Joseph said

 **Asuka** **/** **Cana** **/** **Peter** **/** **Krillin**

Why me, I'm just a simple man of trade  
Why Him with all the rulers in the world  
Why here inside this stable filled with hay  
Why her, she's just an ordinary girl  
Now I'm not one to second guess  
What angels have to say  
But this is such a strange way to save the  
World

 **Cana**

To think of how it could have been  
If Jesus had come as He deserved  
There would have been no Bethlehem  
No lowly shepherds at His birth

 **Cana** **/** **Krillin**

But Joseph knew the  
Reason love had to reach so far  
And as he held the Savior in his arms  
He must have thought

 **Asuka** **/** **Cana** **/** **Peter** **/** **Krillin**

Why me, I'm just a simple man of trade  
Why Him with all the rulers in the world  
Why here inside this stable filled with hay  
Why her, she's just an ordinary girl  
Now I'm not one to second guess  
What angels have to say  
But this is such a strange way to save the  
World

 **Asuka** **/** **Cana** **/** **Peter** **/** **Krillin**

Now, I'm not one to second guess  
What angels have to say  
But this is such a strange  
Way to save the world  
Such a strange way, this is  
Such a strange way  
A strange way to save the world  
A strange way to save the world

(The music ends with all four of them smiling and waving at the audience.)

Asuka/Cana/Peter/Krillin: Happy Holidays!

Elimination Order

20th- Crypto

19th- Rangiku

18th- Antonio

17th- Edith

16th- Margo

15th- Sir

 _ **Hello everyone time to choose a lo9osinbg team. It's either, The Power Ranger Dino Charge, Dinosaur King, or The Medieval Skeleton are gonna be going to elimination. So, good luck and petypete17 signing of til next time, peace.**_

 _ **P.S. Happy Holiday!**_


	15. Sorry Viewers :'(

_**Okay I'm just gonna say this once, and only once, so hear me when say this. I will be postponing this until May 31 ,**_ _ **but if I do make it to Season 19 of Big Brother**_ _ **, then until around September. just want to do this since some of us are tired of writing a lot or you have to finish school for some. It's just gonna be hard doing this and getting my homework done at the same time. I hope you understand and see ya until then, so petypete17 signing off until whenever, peace. :'(  
**_


	16. This is World War Z Here

_**I'm back guys, sorry for not making stories, but first thing, I didn't make it to Big Brother, so yeah. Second thing, we have the results, and the two winners are. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . . The Power Rangers Dino Charge and The Dinosaur King, enjoy!**_

Chris: _*while tired*_ Last week a weird week, but I think me and Discord learned our lesson.

Discord: _*while tired*_ Yeah.

Haunter: Good, now last time on Total Cartoon Action, while Chris and Discord were hypnotized by me, Peridot and I took control of the challenge.

Peridot: Which was a fantasy challenge; they had to act like they're in a real fantasy movie.

Haunter: And in each challenge, if they didn't made it through, they were out.

Peridot: It was a great time for us to see them beating up creatures and such and such.

Haunter: In the end of the challenge, The Power Ranger Dino Charge and The Medieval Skeleton were safe while Dinosaur King had to go to elimination.

Peridot: 14 are left and we are 2 eliminations until merge, who will win, who will lose, find out now on. . .

Peridot/Haunter: . . . Total. . .

Chris/Discord: . . . Cartoon . . .

Peridot/Haunter/Chris/Discord: . . . Action!

(Theme Song)

(In the middle of the woods, Cana, Revy, and Papyrus were there sad that Sir was eliminated.)

 **Revy: I can't believe that Sir was eliminated, he was so amazing.**

 **Cana: Even though we formed an alliance, I still sad for him, he was just like me when I hated Lucy for that same reason.**

Papyrus: Girls, we need to stay strong and win this for Sir

Revy/Cana: Right.

 **Cana: Okay, you guys maybe thinking, "We need to vote her off because she is in another alliance." Well you see, I made an alliance with two people that I really don't like, but Papyrus and Revy I do like, so if I join their alliance, then we can make it to the final 3 together and win this for Sir for sure.**

Cana: Well ubh guys, I have to go and use the bathroom.

Revy/Papyrus: Okay.

(But instead of using the bathroom, in the girl's cabin, Needles, Lili, and Cana are there trying to find a way to get rid of their haters.)

Lili: So sane way?

Cana: Yes.

Lili/Needles: Cool.

 **Lili: Cana's great.**

 **Needles: I like her so much.**

(In the concession, Lucy is talking with Inuyasha, Ibuki is talking with Jack Atlas, Peter is talking with Asuka and Krillin, and Sanji is talking with Rin. We start with Lucy and Inuyasha.)

Lucy: So, Inuyasha, are you surprised that we made it to the final 14?

Inuyasha: Well yeah, but it won't be a surprised if we make it after your placement from last season.

Lucy: You mean 11th place?

Inuyasha: Yeah.

Lucy: Ok _*bats eyes sweetly*_

(Next is Ibuki and Jack Atlas.)

Ibuki: Okay Jack, you need to win this challenge for your team, or else you will be eliminated.

Jack: I know, but at least you are immuned whenever your team goes to elimination.

Ibuki: Yes, but only for the next elimination, and that is it until I get immunity again.

Jack: Right, so you better win too.

Ibuki: Right.

(Next is Peter, Asuka, and Krillin.)

Peter: Alright guys, it's time to win a challenge for once for our team before another one of us gets eliminated.

Asuka: Yeah, you are right.

Krillin: Uh huh.

(Lastly, Sanji and Rin.)

Rin: Hey what's the challenge gonna be?

(Sanji just shrugs.)

Sanji: Hey Rin. . .

Rin: Yeah?

Sanji: How are you still here in this game?

Rin: Well it's not that hard, just be dumb and everyone will not go after you for a while. Besides, everyone seems to go after their target first.

Sanji: _*jaw drops down to the ground*_

(Rin shrugs and walks away.)

 **Sanji: She's good.**

Chris/Discord/Haunter/Peridot: ALRIGHT CAST MATES, AT THE FIFTH STUDIO FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE!

(Everyone is there awaiting what the disastrous challenge might be. The opener opened and everyone was scared to life when they saw what the challenge is today.)

Discord: Welcome everyone to today's challenge.

Chris: You see here is what the challenge gonna deal with.

Haunter/Peridot: Zombies!

(Haunter and Peridot popped up in front of the cast mates as they got scared at their hilarious costume of a zombie. The cast mates started laughing as did Chris and Discord laughed as well.)

Needles: _*while laughing*_ nice costume.

(Haunter and Peridot were cut all over themselves.)

Peridot: Yeah, yeah, laugh it out, it was punishment from earlier when Haunter hypnotize Discord and Chris as girly furfrou's.

Discord: _*stops laughing*_ anyway, the next challenge is a war challenge combined with the zombie challenge.

Chris: _*stops laughing*_ you first task is to see if you can handle with airplanes, so please _*walks over to the plane and the door opens*_ come inside for the first part of the challenge.

(All 14 of the cast mates and the two hosts went inside the plane that then lifted up a tad bit and started acting like a real plane.)

Discord: _*while real loud*_ so in a real war, you do not have parachutes.

14 Cast Mates: _*while real loud*_ what?!

Chris: _*while real loud*_ yep, so good luck trying to get off the plane.

Needles: _*while real loud*_ well you know me.

(Needles jumps off the plane real easily for him.)

Sanji: _*while real loud*_ well if he jumped, then I will too.

Rin: _*while real loud*_ wait for me Sanji.

(Sanji jumped off the plane as well as Rin.)

Krillin: _*while real loud*_ well I am god, so yeah.

(Krillin jumps off the plane followed by Ibuki and Jack.)

Discord: _*while real loud*_ what about the rest of you 8.

Lili: _*while real loud*_ no thank you.

Lucy: _*while real loud*_ nah uh

Inuyasha: _while real loud*_ I have multiples of fears and jumping off something is one of them.

Revy _*while real loud *_ you don't have to tell me twice _*jumps off the plane*_

Papyrus _*while real loud*_ no thank you, I am part bone, it will fly me away.

Cana: _*while real loud and pointing to Papyrus*_ I agree with him.

Asuka: _*while real loud*_ same.

 **Papyrus: Wow, I can't believe that because of me, everyone else, except for Peter, are agreeing with me. That's so awesome!**

Chris: _*while real loud*_ well then Peter, it's up to you, are you gonna jump or not.

Peter: _*while real loud*_ uh yeah, I'm spider-man so I'm not afraid of heights at all. _*jumps off the plane*_

(The plane stopped and went down. The remaining 6 non-jumpers got off the plane and went towards their team to "cool down". The host ame off the plane and talked with the teammates.)

Discord: Okay everyone, we have a little surprised. The cast mates that jumped off the plane are immuned and can never be eliminated, EVER.

Sanji/Jack/ Needles/Rin/Revy/Peter/Krillin/Ibuki: _*cheers*_

Lili/Lucy/Inuyasha/Papyrus/Cana/Asuka: _*complains*_

 **Lili: I need to win for my team, or else I will get eliminated, automatically, but at least Asuka didn't get immunity.**

 **Cana: Thank goodness Lucy didn't get immunity, but I didn't either, ugh, worst day of my life.**

 **Inuyasha: So neither Lucy or myself got the immunity, oh well at least Ibuki and Jack Atlas did.**

Chris: For your final challenge is a simple challenge. Come on out Peridot and Haunter!

(Haunter and Peridot comes out with their hilarious costume.)

Discord: Your last task is to capture one of these two zombies with any weapon we have here _*gestures to the many weapons*_ first two team to do so, wins.

Chris: Last team gets a date with either me, Discord, or Peridot. So good luck.

(The three teams huddle up and strategize on getting either one of Peridot or Haunter. They are all done and the Dinosaur King and Power Ranger Dino Charge starts chasing Peridot while The Medieval Skeleton chases Haunter. Revy and Inuyasha goes as fast as possible so does Peter and Krillin. It was a close call but Revy and Inuyasha tied Peridot down to the ground.)

Revy: Sorry about that, but it was best to go after our host for the ceremony.

Peridot: That's okay, at least you guys don't have to go to elimination.

Revy/Inuyasha/Lucy/Ibuki/Papyrus: _*cheers*_

Krillin: Damn it, we almost had it.

Cana: Krillin up ahead, Haunter is right behind you.

(Krillin turns around and sees Haunter being chased. Krillin used his powers and tied up Haunter as he brings Haunter closer to his team.)

Peridot: And the Dinosaur King and Power Ranger Dino Charge are safe at elimination. Sorry Medieval Skeleton, one of you 5 will be eliminated, meet Chris at the ceremony right away.

(The Medieval Skeleton Team except for Lili were confused on why they had to go the ceremony.)

 **Lili: That's it, buh-bye viewers it was nice being in this game.**

 _ **Hey guys, there is no voting since we all know who is going home automatically since the others are safe.**_


	17. TMS Elimination 6

(At the ceremony, the ceremony song was played getting ready for the fifth elimination of Total Cartoon Action. Chris comes over to the stand with Haunter holding a tray of awards. Chris starts speaking.)

Chris: To make this short, everyone except for Lili are safe.

Rin/Sanji/Jack: Yes!

Needles: What?!

Chris: Yeah, since Lili does not have immunity and everyone else does, she is automatically out.

Needles: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lili: Don't worry Needles, you still have Cana.

Needles: Right.

(Lili and Needles hugs each other then Lili walks over to the limo sad and get on while the limo drives away towards the aftermath show.)

Peridot: 13 are left, and we have 3 more elimination before merge starts, what exciting challenge will these cast mates do and who will be eliminated next, find out next time on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way!

Elimination Order

20th- Crypto

19th- Rangiku

18th- Antonio

17th- Edith

16th- Margo

15th- Sir

14th- Lili

 _ **Hello everyone time to choose a losing team. It's either, The Power Ranger Dino Charge, Dinosaur King, or The Medieval Skeleton are gonna be going to elimination. Therefore, good luck and petypete17 signing of til next time, peace.**_


	18. Beachathon

_**We have the results and the two teams that are safe are. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . . The Power Rangers Dino Charge and The Dinosaur King, again, enjoy!**_

Discord: Last time on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way, Chris and I tortured Haunter and Peridot with the other 14 cast mates as they were acting like they were in World War I and II.

Chris: Yeah, they first had to jump off a plane that was only a few inches off the ground and then capture a either Zombie Peridot or Zombie Haunter.

Discord: In the end, Power Ranger Dino Charge and Dinosaur King won and The Medieval Skeleton is going to elimination.

Chris: During elimination, we sadly had to say goodbye to Lili even though she had two immunities.

Discord: But thanks to a little help with me and Chris, we decided to give the two immunities that Lili used to have and gave them to Cana the last newcomer in the game. Will Cana survive the contestants from the first season or will she be the next cast mate eliminated. Find out now on Total. . .

Chris: . . . Cartoon. . .

Discord/Chris: . . . Island: Your Way!

(Theme Song)

(In the middle of the woods, Cana, Revy, and Papyrus were there happy to not go to elimination.)

Revy: I can't believe that both our teams were safe.

Cana: Yeah!

Papyrus: Same here.

Cana: So, uh, I was wondering, are we. . . friends?

Revy: We're always friends.

Papyrus: Yeah.

Cana: Thanks guys.

Revy/Papyrus: You're welcome.

Cana: Well I gotta do two things before I come back here.

Revy/Papyrus: Okay.

(Cana ran through the woods and went towards the ladies trailer cabin and talked with Needles first.)

Needles: Hey Cana.

Cana: Hey Needles, I have something to say to you.

Needles: And that is?

(At the next second, Cana kicks Needles in the nuts and ran away before he chases her.)

 **Cana: What? I had to do it, I never liked him so the only way to tell him that I do not like Needles is by kicking him in the nuts. Now it's time to apologize to Lucy and Inuyasha for being a bitch to them and yes, I want to reform my ways so get with it.**

(While Lucy, Inuyasha, Ibuki, Jack Atlas, Peter, Asuka, Krillin, Sanji, and Rin are talking with each other, Cana ran towards the concession and sat next to Lucy.)

Cana: Hey guys, can I talk with Lucy and Inuyasha, privately.

Lucy: Um, sure?

Inuyasha: Ok?

(Cana, Lucy, and Inuyasha walks out the concession and goes inside the woods where Cana can tell Lucy and Inuyasha of what she feels.)

Cana: Okay, you know that you both hate me, right?

Lucy/Inuyasha: Right.

Cana: And I hate you too, right?

Lucy/Inuyasha: Right.

Cana: Well I am here to apologize to you two for being such a bitch to you guys.

Lucy/Inuyasha: Really?

Cana: Yes, so do you accept my apology?

Inuyasha: Sure.

Lucy: Well only if you do not vote for me, ever.

Cana: Sure, that's fine.

 **Cana: But when it's the final 5, I probably have to vote off Lucy first since Inuyasha made it to the final 5 last season.**

Discord/Chris: CAST MATES, MEET US INSIDE THE SIXTH STUDIO FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE!

(As the 13 cast mates makes their way inside the studio, they see three tasks on a beach?)

Cana: Okay, why in the hell are there three tasks and where is Peridot and Haunter at?

Discord: Well you see, the three tasks are your challenges for today, the first two teams to finish the beachathon are safe, the last team will be up for elimination tonight.

Chris: Oh and Peridot and Haunter are staying the HQ until next week. We thought that we ulternate every week so all four of us have an equal chance to be on screen.

13 Cast Mates: Oh!

Discord: So before we start today's challenge, Power Rangers Dino Charge, you need to choose which one of you 5 will sit out of the challenge.

(PRDC huddles together to figure out who will sit out as they whisper to each other.)

Lucy: So who wants to sit out?

Papyrus: Well since this is a beach challenge and I'm full of bones, huh, huh.

Rest of PRDC: _*deadpan face*_

Papyrus: Hehe, well I vote to sit out for this challenge.

Lucy: Well I believe you.

Revy: Same here honey.

Inuyasha: As do I.

Ibuki: Yeah.

Papyrus: So i'll sit out, right?

Lucy/Revy/Ibuki/Inuyasha: Yeah.

Papyrus: Great

Chris: Do we have a cast mate to sit out, Power Ranger Dino Charge?

PRDC: Yes, we have chosen Papyrus to sit out.

Discord: So Papyrus is sitting out of the challenge and gets immunity for himself and this is the last immunity for a teammate.

13 Cast Mates: _*sorrow face*_

Chris: Anyway, today's beachathon challenge deals with four beach tasks that one teammate have to do.

(Discord walks toward the first task.)

Discord: Your first task is to build a sandcastle, after you are done with that then. . .

(Chris is at the second task.)

Chris: . . . the first task teammate will tag the next two teammate as they play a two on two game of volleyball with Discord and I, then after that they will tag the last teammate and play. . .

(Discord is at the final task.)

Discord: Surfing, you will be surfing in a machine for 30 seconds, the two teammates staying on the surfboard will win for your team, so good luck.

Chris: So choose who will do what?

 **PRDC- Inuyasha (T1)/Lucy and Ibuki (T2)/Revy (T3)**

 **DK- Peter (T1)/Cana and Krillin (T2)/Asuka (T3)**

 **TMS- Sanji (T1)/Rin and Needles (T2)/Jack (T3)**

(Inuyasha, Peter, and Sanji are at the sand getting ready for today's challenge.)

Discord: So we have Inuyasha, Peter, and Sanji starting for their team and let the challenge, BEGIN!

(Inuyasha, Peter, and Sanji scooped up some sand in the bucket and starts building a sandcastle.)

 **Sanji: So it's me versus my other two friends, so i need to make sure to win this for my team.**

(Sanji starts to build his castle real fast as Inuyasha sees him doing that.)

 **Inuyasha: Sanji forgot that I'm part cat, so I can build a castle at ease.**

(With ease, Inuyasha sped through and made a beautiful sand castle. This castle is large enough for his team to get in.)

Inuyasha: Here you go Papyrus, you can stay in this beautiful castle.

Papyrus: Thanks man. _*walks in the castle*_

(Inuyasha runs over to Lucy and Ibuki and high-fives their hands to get through the next task as Peter and Sanji continues building the sandcastle.)

 **Sanji: How did Inuyasha beat us?**

(Lucy and Ibuki slammed the volleyball competition and won a round with Discord and Chris as Sanji and Peter finishes the castle and high-fives their two teammates and Revy gets on the surfboard and gets ready to surf it out.)

Revy: I'm ready to win for my team.

(The machine started and as she is surfing, she sees obstacles coming straight right at her.)

Revy: What the? _*ducks more obstacles*_

Chris: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that there will be obstacles while you are surfing.

Revy: _*growls at Chris*_

(Revy tried her best ducking each object and made the 30 second mark.)

Discord: And congratulation to the Power Ranger Dino Charge team, you are safe from elimination. We are now down between the Dinosaur King and The Medieval Skeleton to win safety for this week with the Power Ranger Dino Charge team.

(PRDC went back to their respected trailers as they wait to see what other team is safe. Back at the challenge, Cana and Krillin finished beating Discord and Chris as Asuka starts surfing as objects gets in her way and Rin and Needles begins playing volleyball with Discord and Chris.)

Peter: Come on baby, you can do it.

Asuka: Thanks honey _*grabs an object as it was thrown straight at her*_

 **Asuka: I hope I win for my team so that none of us is eliminated next.**

(Needles sees Asuka about to win and when he saw the volleyball coming straight at him, he thought of a perfect plan and spiked the ball straight at Asuka, but her teammates retracted the throw and hit back at Needles. Needles wasn't paying attention since he was gloating of how he will win for his team and gets hit by the volleyball. After the volleyball retracted back to Needles, Asuka passed 30 second of surfing.)

Needles: Ow, who did that? _*turns and looks around*_

 **Needles: Whoever threw that volleyball at me is so dead!**

Chris: Dinosaur King, you are safe from elimination, but The Medieval Skeleton, you guys will be going up for elimination where one of you 4 will be eliminated.

Sanji: Well I think I know who i am voting off.

Jack/Rin: us too.

Needles: Yeah, you say that, but I will vote one of you three out for sure.

 **Rin: Needles should know that it's us and the viewers voting, not just us. He is just so stupid.**

 **Needles: I will get rid of my team, one by one. Oh and Cana is not my girlfriend anymore, she is my enemy for the rest of my life.**

 **Cana: So Needles thought he could get away by throwing that volleyball at Asuka, well he is a damn shame since his team is up. Mostly everyone will vote him off for sure.**

 _ **Well guys, it's time to vote between Sanji, Jack Atlas, Needles, or Rin. Good luck on who you vote and I hope you choose the right teammate to be eliminated. petypete17 signing off, peace.**_


	19. TMS Elimination 7

(At the ceremony, the ceremony song was played getting ready for the fifth elimination of Total Cartoon Action. Chris comes over to the stand with Haunter holding a tray of awards. Chris starts speaking.)

Chris: Hello losers, this is your second award ceremony in a row.

TMS: We know.

Chris: Well it's time to vote. Remember the voting device underneath the bleachers and vote off who you want out, plus the viewers already voted.

(The Medieval Skeleton voted. Chris gets the results.)

Chris: I have the results, when I call your name, you will receive an award from Haunter. The two cast mates safe with zero votes against them goes to. . .

. . . the team captain Sanji. . .

Sanji: Yes!

(Haunter flies over toward Sanji and hands him an award.)

. . . and Jack Atlas!

Jack: Sweet!

(Haunter flies over toward jack and hands him an award.)

Chris: We are now down between the two cast mates that cost us the challenge.

Rin: Excuse me, it was Needles fault for smacking the volleyball towards the other team and they altered the attack.

Chris: _*deadpan face*_ right, anyway, you two had votes and the last teammate safe, with only 16 votes against them and will get this last award goes to. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Needles and Rin were furious. One Rin didn't do anything wrong to have the votes from her and Needles is just hated everyday.)

. . .

. . .

. . . Needles

Needles: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Rin: What?!

(Haunter flies over toward Needles and throws the award at his face.)

Haunter: And here's your fucking award bitch!

Chris: Most of the votes came from the viewers.

Rin/Haunter: WHAT?!

 **Rin: You mean to tell me viewers that you guys voted for me, FOR NOTHING?! UGH!**

(Rin stomps towards the limo as Sanji and Jack comes over.)

Rin: Find a devious plan so the viewers want Needles out of the competition.

Sanji: You got our backs.

Jack: Yeah.

Rin: Thanks guys, and make sure to tell that to the rest of our friends.

Sanji/Jack: Okay.

(Rin wet inside the limo and the limo drives all the way towards the aftermath show.)

Discord: We have 12 cast mates that are still in the game and two more eliminations left. What will happen between today and until merge, who will be the next actor or actress eliminated and what will become of these cast mates/ Find out next time on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way!

Elimination Order

20th- Crypto

19th- Rangiku

18th- Antonio

17th- Edith

16th- Margo

15th- Sir

14th- Lili

13th- Rin

 _ **Hello everyone time to choose a loosing team. It's either, The Power Ranger Dino Charge, Dinosaur King, or The Medieval Skeleton are gonna be going to elimination. So, good luck and petypete17 signing of til next time, peace.**_


	20. Comedian Stars

_**We have the results and the two teams that are safe are. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . . The Medieval Skeleton and The Dinosaur King, again, enjoy!**_

Peridot: Last time on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way the 13 cast mates had to be partying like they were in a triathlon.

Haunter: Yes, there were three tasks which either one or two cast mates had to do. Their first task was to build a sand castle.

Peridot: Then the next task was for two teammates working together as they play volleyball.

Haunter: Then finally their third task was to withstand the surfboard machine.

Peridot: And thanks to Revy's risky moves, she won for The Power Ranger Dino Charge and, with a little help from Cana, Peter, and Krillin, Asuka won for The Dinosaur King.

Haunter: The Medieval Skeleton lost the challenge, again for the second time in a row. During elimination it was down between Rin and Needles and it was a depressing good-bye to Rin and a grueling hello to the final 12 since Needles is still in the game.

Peridot: What will happen today, what challenge will these cast mates do, and. . .

Haunter: . . . will Needles ever be eliminated?

Peridot: That's what I'm thinking right now.

Haunter: I know right, well find out right now on. . .

Peridot: . . . Total. . .

Haunter: . . . Cartoon. . .

Peridot/Haunter: . . . Island: Your Way!

(Theme Song)

(In the middle of the woods, Cana, Revy, and Papyrus were figuring out when will the merge happen.)

Papyrus: Does any of you two know when will merge start?

Revy: Well when I made it to merge last season, it was in the final 14 when merge started and it was close towards the halfway point.

Cana: So you're saying is that maybe today is the merge?

Revy: Maybe, but you never know what will happen.

Papyrus: Yeah, you are right about that.

(Needles is in the boy's cabin alone trying to make a plan to get rid of all of his enemies, starting with Cana.)

 **Needles: So far, everyone in this game already hates me, especially Cana. Now it's time for me to get rid of them all.**

(Needles was making diabolical plans on how he will get rid of each of his teammates and the other teammates one by one. The first person he is going towards is Cana. As he continues to go after Cana, Lucy, Inuyasha, Ibuki, Jack Atlas, Peter, Asuka, Krillin, and Sanji, are talking with each other about how the viewers voted Rin off.)

Sanji: Why did the viewers wanted Rin out anyway?

Jack: Dude, just get over it, Rin is out and the only way win is if we win these challenges.

Lucy: But, uh, we are in three different teams and Needles is still in the game.

Inuyasha: She's right. The only way to make it to the end is if we all win these team challenges until the merge starts.

Peter: But the merge should happen sometime sooner or later while we are competing, right?

Peridot/Haunter: AND RIGHT YOU ARE PETER, 12 CAST MATES MEET US BY THE SEVENTH STUDIO!

(By the seventh studio, the 12 cast mates were waiting as the studio door opened and Peridot and Haunter came out with a microphone.)

Peridot: Did you know that Discord and Needles have the same personality as dangerous, cruel, stupid, chaotic, and a bitch?

(Everyone but Needles laughed at that joke about Discord and Needles.)

Haunter: Or how about Chris being too chaotic to each other? He has a mind of a psycho if you say so.

(Everyone laughed at that joke about Chris.)

Peridot: _*stops laughing*_ anyway, today's challenge deals with making jokes.

Haunter: You guys will choose one of your teammate as he/she will be making a comedy on anything you like. Then after 2 and a half hour of practice he/she will perform the comedy to Peridot, the rest of the cast mates, and I as Peridot and I will judge on how you did on the performance.

Peridot: So good luck.

(Cut to the boy's cabin where Sanji, Needles, and Jack are there wondering who should be the comedian.)

Jack: So Sanji, you want to be the comedian?

Sanji: Naw, I was thinking that Needles should be the comedian.

Needles: Me?!

Sanji: Yes you.

Needles: Ok, you don't this do you, Jack?

Jack: Nope. I think it's perfect for you to be the comedian.

Needles: Thanks.

 **Needles: I am totally ready to make fun of Cana.**

(In the concession, Cana, Krillin, Asuka, and Peter were in there figuring out who will be the comedian.)

Asuka: So Cana should be the comedian?

Krillin/Peter: Yeah

Cana: I'm fine with being a comedian. At least I can make fun of Needles.

Asuka: Please do.

(In the woods, Papyrus, Revy, Lucy, Ibuki, and Inuyasha were i n there already making the decision of who will be the comedian.)

Revy/Lucy/Ibuki/Inuyasha: Papyrus.

Papyrus: Wow, thanks guys.

Revy/Lucy/Ibuki/Inuyasha: You're welcome.

(As the 2 and a half hours fly by, Needles, Cana, and Papyrus were coming up with plans to impress Peridot and Haunter and make the rest of their teammates laugh We cut now towards the award ceremony stage where the other 9 cast mates that are not comedians are sitting in the bench ready to get a laugh of their time as Peridot and Haunter are sitting in the judge's chair. Peridot turns over to the other cast mates.)

Peridot: So are you guys ready to get a laugh from your teammates?

The other 9 Cast Mates: Yeah!

Haunter: Then we'll start out with Needles!

(Needles comes out ready to make these cast mates laugh out loud.)

Peridot: Now before you start, you only have 1 hour to say your jokes, okay?

Needles: Got it.

Haunter: Then you can start, NOW.

Needles: So how's the weather everyone? WAIT, it is great, unless you're Cana then the weather is dark and dreary with a little bit of thunder and lightning.

(They all laughed, even the one comedian behind the curtain except Cana who was furious.)

Needles: Oh wait, maybe the weather that she is isn't thunder and lightning, no no maybe the weather is a mix of everything which she is.

(They all laughed again, except for Cana, again.)

Peridot: _*while laughing*_ okay, okay, that's enough, I give you a 10 out of 10.

Needles: Yes!

Haunter: _*while laughing*_ I also give you a 10 out of 10. That's brings you to a 20 out of 20

Needles: Sweet!

(Needles leaves the stage as Peridot and Haunter calms down.)

Peridot: Cana, you can come out and start now.

(Cana comes out behind the curtain and stands in front of everyone who are not comedians.)

Cana: Ok since Needles made a joke on me, I will make a joke on him. Hey Needles can you come out, please?!

(Needles comes out wondering why he's out here with Cana.)

Cana: Mmm, man look at this clown it's so. . . ugly.

Needles: WHAT?!

(Flames starts to come out of Needles head.)

Cana: I mean look here, his face is not real it's probably ugly behind his mask and the flame, it's like we can use it to roast marshmallow out of it.

Needles: I'M GONNA KILL YOU?!

Cana: Oh really, besides right now what really kills is your breath. I mean literally, gets some mint or brush your teeth forever.

Needles: MY BREATH DOESN'T STINK!

Cana: Really, because it does.

Needles: UGH!

Cana: But, you know what bothers me the most?

Needles: WHAT?!

Cana: Your style of clothing, it's very unsettled. Why are you wearing tight leather clothing? Are you in some kind of porn show?

Needles: THAT'S IT!

(Needles had it and started to tackle Cana and beating her all the way. The other were laughing out loud even though they didn't see the fight. Papyrus saw the fight and tried to stop it. However, he couldn't stop them as Needles starts chasing Cana and he yelled at the others as they saw that Needles chasing Cana.)

Haunter: Okay, first thing is that Cana is the best comedian and Needles, STOP CHASING CANA!

(Needles and Cana stop running around the stage.)

Peridot: Second, since Papyrus cannot outlast Cana or Needles, The Dinosaur King and The Medieval Skeleton are safe while The Power Ranger Dino Charge is going up to elimination.

TMS/DK: _*cheers*_

Peridot: That means the Power Ranger Dino Charge is going to elimination and since we are at the award ceremony, Haunter?

Haunter: Gotcha.

(Haunter floats through the curtains and gets four awards and drops them to Papyrus, Revy, Ibuki, and Inuyasha.)

Peridot: The third thing is that Lucy is automatically eliminated thanks to all her other teammates that are immuned.

Lucy/Inuyasha/Ibuki/Peter/Asuka/Krillin/Jack/Sanji: What?!

Haunter: Yep since the rest of her teammates were immuned, she is automatically eliminated.

Lucy: That means, someone else has to be team captain for my team.

Peridot: And that is Inuyasha, he's the new team captain.

Inuyasha: Ok, but I will be sad without Lucy.

(Lucy comes toward Inuyasha and kisses him on the lips.)

Lucy: Good luck, honey.

Inuyasha: Thanks babe

(Lucy went inside the limo and the imo drove toward the aftermath show.)

Haunter: 11 cast mates are still here and next week will determine who will make the merge. Plus, Papyrus has one miore immunity and Revy/Cana have two more immunity, Cana thanks to Lili. Which 11 will make the merge of next week and what will come between these cast mates? Find out next time on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way!

Elimination Order

20th- Crypto

19th- Rangiku

18th- Antonio

17th- Edith

16th- Margo

15th- Sir

14th- Lili

13th- Rin

12th- Lucy

 _ **Strange right, how Lucy got eliminated right after the challenge was over, huh? Well too bad, Lucy is out and now it's time to choose for that final team you want to be in the elimination. So good luck and petypete17 is signing off peace.**_

 _ **f.y.i. - Don't worry, you guys want the Terminator in this season and I will do that, when it's merge and you will have a surprise once the merge starts.**_


	21. Romantic Loving

_**We have the final results before merge and the two teams that are safe are. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . . The Medieval Skeleton and The Dinosaur King, again, enjoy!**_

 _ **F.Y.I.- After requesting for the Terminator in this series, I will not, I repeat, WILL NOT request anymore of what you want in the story. I will only accept who will lose during the team challenge and who will win during the merge challenges, okay. You guys are going overboard with your favorite characters having sex in the story. I hope you understand. Now, on to the story.**_

 _ **F.Y.I.A.- No after that last sex scene last season, I will not do anymore sex scene and that is final.**_

Discord: Last time on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way, Peridot and Haunter took in charge and they decided that the challenge for the cast mates were to be comedians.

Chris: And only one teammate from each team has to do it.

Discord: needles did ok, but Cana was a laughter to the crowd as she roasted Needles so hard.

Chris: Now that was the best night ever for all of us, except for Needles of course.

Discord: In the end, after trying to contain their laughter, they decided that the Dinosaur King and The Medieval Skeleton were the winners of the challenge while the Power Ranger Dino Charge had to go to the ceremony where Lucy was automatically eliminated because the rest of her friends were immuned already.

Chris: 11 are left and this is the last team challenge. What surprises will they bring to this last team challenge? Which two teams make it to the merge and who will be eliminated next? Find out right now on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way!

(Theme Song)

(In the middle of the woods, Cana, Revy, and Papyrus were excited that they might make it to the merge.)

Revy: I'm so excited that the merge is almost here.

Cana: Yeah, we are the final 11 and then the final 10 is next.

Papyrus: So that means that the final 10 will be the merge then.

Revy/Cana: Yeah!

 **Cana: I'm very impressed that I made it this far even though I did some horrible things before I was reformed. But now that the merge is almost here. I can see myself almost winning this game for sure.**

(Needles is in the boy's cabin alone trying to make a plan B to get rid of all of his enemies, starting with Cana.)

 **Needles: Plan B. This better work.**

Inuyasha was in sorrow while Ibuki, Jack Atlas, Peter, Asuka, Krillin, and Sanji, are talking amongst each other.)

Ibuki: So how long until Inuyasha stops crying?

Asuka: I don't know, but it better stop before I give a bitch slap.

Peter: _*surprised gasp*_ Asuka, you should not do that to him.

Asuka: Well he is team captain and team captains never cry.

Peter: _*deadpan face*_ are you sure?

Asuka: Yes, I'm sure.

(The rest of her friends except for Inuyasha, who was crying still, were deadpanning at her annoyed.)

 **Sanji: Asuka really needs to calm down with what she said. I always cry about my girlfriend, but it mostly happens during my sleep, now on air.**

 **Inuyasha:** _ ***while crying***_ **I'm still sad about the fact that Lucy is gone and we are not gonna make it to the merge together.**

(Inuyasha keeps crying as the loudspeaker starts up.)

Discord/Chris: CAST MATES, MEET US BY THE EIGHTH STUDIO FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!

(The 11 cast mates are at by the eighth studio as they see Discord and Chris in a tuxedo while Inuyasha was sad.)

Chris: Uh, why Inuyasha sad?

Asuka: it's because Lucy is gone.

Discord: Ok, well the next the challenge is all about romance.

(They were all looking at each other as they were laughing out loud. Discord and Chris were annoyed at what they did and they smirked as the cast mates were about to have the worst time ever once Chris tell them what was gonna happen next.)

Chris: The good news is that you guys will be acting like you are in a date, the bad news is that we randomized which two will be on a date, so you may or may not be with your love ones.

(They all stopped laughing as they got worried or scared about the bad news.)

Discord: So with further ado, the Power Ranger Dino Charge, the two daters are. . .

. . . Ibuki and Revy!

Ibuki/Revy: What?!

Jack/Papyrus: What?!

The rest of the cast mates except for Needles: What?!

Needles: _*laughs out loud*_

(The other cast mates glare at Needles as they beat him up.)

Revy: But why two girls, why not a boy and a girl.

Chris: Well I think if we want drama to fill, we can do a straight, lesbian, and gay couple challenge.

Ibuki/Revy: Why?!

Discord: For ratings!

Jack: You know that they will dislike that idea and will never EVER read this no more.

Sanji: Plus, they are straight.

Chris: That's why we want to do this.

Discord: it will be fun for those viewers who are, you know either gay or lesbians to learn what not to do during a date.

(They all gave deadpan faces at the hosts as they smile widely.)

Chris: It's a game, just get over it. Anyway Jack and Sanji are gonna a gay couple for The Medieval Skeleton.

Jack/Sanji: What?!

(Needles goes back to laughing out loud, again as Jack and Sanji start beating Needles up, again.)

Discord: That means the Dinosaur King will have Peter and Asuka in a date as the straight couple.

Asuka: And the couple that will definitely win this challenge for sure.

Peter: _*whispers to Asuka*_ Don't get your head into you.

Asuka: _*whispers back*_ I know that.

 **Peter: Sure she does.**

Chris: Let the challenge begin. . . _*while pressing a button*_. . . NOW!

(The studio door open and it revealed three areas that the three daters can do.)

Discord: You guys can either date in a restaurant, in a park, or in a movie theater.

Chris: Cana, since you won for your team first, you choose which area Peter and Asuka can have their date at.

Cana: Ok then, I choose the park for Peter and Asuka to do their date at.

Peter/Asuka: Cool.

Discord: Next is Needles to choose since he had the second best comedy.

Needles: I choose the movie theater.

Jack: Great thanks.

Sanji: Yeah, this will be wonderful.

Discord: That means Revy and Ibuki will have their date in a restaurant.

Revy: This will be a horrific time there.

Ibuki: Yeah, for sure.

(Each couple goes toward the area they are having their date at.)

Chris: First team that quits is going to the ceremony while the other two teams are safe. So if you guys are already there, let the challenge begin!

(Each couple were doing their own thing as they try to enjoy each other's company. So far, they are not breaking their point to where they quit the challenge. A couple more hours passed by.)

Discord: Right now, we passed by 5 hours since their date and no one. . .

(In the restaurant, Ibuki was beating up Chris for what he said. She then stomped off the area and went inside the trailer, by herself. Everyone else came towards Chris who is beaten up real bad.)

Discord: What did you do?

Chris: _*while bruised*_ I asked if they were girlfriends and Ibuki just started beating me up because I said that question.

Revy: And you should of never said that question to us.

Jack: Just keep this in mind, think before you say something.

Chris: _*angry face*_ fine.

(While Chris and Discord was talking to the rest of the cast mates except for Ibuki, she was overhearing the conversation.)

Discord: And that also means that the Power Ranger Dino Charge are going to the award ceremony where one of you four will be eliminated. WAIT! Revy and Papyrus have immunity so it's between Ibuki and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Wait, that means, me and Ibuki have to vote each other out too.

Chris: Yep, but not Revy and Papyrus, they can vote either one.

(The cast mates were coming out the door one by one as Ibuki was leaving in a ninja style.)

 **Ibuki: I need to get Revy and Papyrus to vote with me and get rid of Inuyasha.**

(Revy and Papyrus were in the woods trying to figure out who to vote out between their two friends.)

Papyrus: I don't know who to vote off.

Revy: Same.

?: Well I do.

Revy/Papyrus: Huh? _*looks around*_

(Out of nowhere Ibuki was in front of Revy and Papyrus as they screamed of horror.)

Revy: Ibuki? What are you doing here?

Ibuki: To tell you that you should vote off Inuyasha. He has been crying ever since Lucy's been eliminated.

Papyrus: Really, are you sure?

Ibuki: Yes, I'm sure.

Revy: Ok then, we'll vote him off.

Ibuki: Thanks.

(Ibuki went off towards another direction, while Inuyasha came over to talk with Revy and Papyrus.)

Papyrus: Hey Inuyasha, what's up?

Inuyasha: Nothing except that you should vote off Ibuki, she's sneaky and if she makes it to the end, she will be invincible.

Papyrus: Hm, good point. What do you think sweetie?

Revy: We'll think this over.

Inuyasha: Okay, hope you make the right choice.

Revy/Papyrus: Okay, thanks.

(Inuyasha left them alone as Papyrus and Revy knew what they are trying to do.)

Revy: I don't trust them one bit.

Papyrus: Same, that is why I'm voting off Inuyasha.

Revy: And I'm voting off Ibuki.

(They both nodded and headed towards the award ceremony.)

 _ **Well viewers, it's either Ibuki or Inuyasha that will be eliminated so choose between those two since Revy and Papyrus are immuned and I hope one guys understand what I said before the drama started. Good luck on the votes and petypete17 signing til next time, peace.**_


	22. PRDC Elimination 9

(At the ceremony, the ceremony song was played getting ready for the second elimination of Total Cartoon Action. Peridot is still wearing casual clothes and walks in with Haunter holding a tray of awards. Peridot starts speaking.)

Peridot: Well then Power Rangers, after so long of no elimination ceremony, you now have to vote someone off today. Everyone pick up the electronic voter and vote off the team mate you want gone.

(They all vote.)

Peridot: _*walks over to machine and gets the results*_ I have the results and the first cast mate safe is. . .

. . . Revy (I)!

Revy: Yes!

(Haunter floats on top of Revy and drops her an award.)

Peridot: The next cast mate safe is. . .

. . . Papyrus (I)!

Papyrus: Awesome!

(Haunter floats on top of Papyrus and drops him an award.)

Peridot: We only have one more award and it's between the cry baby and the teammate who cost the challenge for her team.

Inuyasha/Ibuki: Hey!

Peridot: Well, by a vote of 4 to 1, Ibuki, you are safe and Inuyasha is eliminated.

(Haunter floats on top of Ibuki and drops her an award.)

Ibuki: Yes!

Inuyasha: Aw man, oh well I coming home baby.

(Inuyasha rushes over towards the limo and and gets on as it drives towards the aftermath show.)

Peridot: Well that was unpredictable.

Papyrus: Gladly.

Peridot: Well congrats you three for making it this far in the game.

Papyrus: Thanks

Revy: Thank you so much.

 **Ibuki: This is amazing, I made it this far in the game than last season.**

 **Papyrus: Last season i was eliminated fifth, now this season I made it to the final 10, sweet!**

Haunter: 10 cast mates are left and next week is merge, what will cast mates react when nwe add Peridot and Sokka into the season and which one of the remaining 12 cast mates will be immuned next, find out next time on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way!

 _ **Next chapter is the second aftermath show, so please do ask only one question to the five losers, please. Petypete17 signing off til next time, peace.**_


	23. Aftermath Show II

_**Here's the second aftermath show. Enjoy.**_

Narrator: Coming down from downtown New York, in the big city, welcome to the aftermath show!

(The camera zoomed in the studio of the audience and the remaining contestants of the first season.)

Narrator: With your host, Mabel. . .

Mabel: _*while waving and smiling*_

Narrator: . . . and Bebop!

Bebop: _*while waving and smirking*_

Mabel: Hello everyone and welcome back to the aftermath show! You guys know our peanut gallery, right.

(Everyone in the peanut gallery waved "hi" to everyone.)

Bebop: Well today we are again gonna greet the next five losers. And the first one about to come out is Sir!

(Sir comes out smiling while having his phone with him. He sits down and starts typing whatever he says.)

Sir: Hello.

Mabel: Hello Sir. So Sir, being the sixth cast mate eliminated, how does it feel?

Sir: I don't know why I got eliminated because it should've been Peter instead for being a wimp towards his girlfriend.

Bebop: You mean Peter.

Sir: Exactly

Mabel: Did it feel awkward to be gay because of Haunter?

Sir: No it did not feel awkward, but weird, why would I do all those things to my friends,especially to my best friend Papyrus.

Odalys: You did something to our father?

Sir: _*realizes*_ well not technically, it's just-

Bebop: _*right in front of camera*_ roll tape!

(Sir and Papyrus were at each other back and forth until Sir Daniel Fortseque did the most horrible thing to Papyrus, especially if Revy saw it. Sir pulled down Papyrus pants and flipped him over to make Papyrus suck his own weenus. Sir then ran to the bag and made it drop to the ground and he won the round.)

(Everyone's pupils just shrunk and were startled for life, especially Papyrus, and Revy's children.)

Odalys: That was very disturbing.

Sir: _*while typing and going down, emarrassed*_ and embarrassing.

Mabel: Well, let's get to the next loser. This next loser was voted off because the rest of her teammates were immuned, welcome everybody, Lili.

(Everyone was cheering except for Crypto, who was booing, as Lili walks in smiling.)

Lili: _*sits down next to Sir*_ hello everyone _*looks at Crypto*_ hi Crypto

Crypto: hmph! _*looks away*_

Lili: O. . .kay. . . then, so what's up Bebop and Mabel?

Bebop: _*while goo-goo eyeing Lili*_ nothing, just looking at how sexy you look.

Mabel: _*slaps Bebop*_ get your mind off of her, Bebop! *to Lili* so Lili, sad that got eliminated automatically.

Lili: Yeah, but I know Cana and Needles can win this for the alliance.

Bebop: Oh did you know?

Lili: Know what?

Mabel: Needles hate Cana now and they are now rivals.

Lili: What, how?

Bebop: Look up here and you'll soon find out.

(Cana ran through the woods and went towards the ladies trailer cabin and talked with Needles first.)

Needles: Hey Cana.

Cana: Hey Needles, I have something to say to you.

Needles: And that is?

(At the next second, Cana kicks Needles in the nuts and ran away before he chases her.)

 **Cana: What? I had to do it. I never liked him so the only way to tell him that I do not like Needles is by kicking him in the nuts. Now it's time to apologize to Lucy and Inuyasha for being a bitch to them and yes, I want to reform my ways so get with it.**

Lili: What?!

Mabel: And that's not all, she also befriended Revy, Papyrus. . .

Lili: What?!

Odalys/Cesar/Demarius/Averi: *cheers*

Mabel: . . . and even Lucy and Inuyasha!

Lili: WHAT?!

Bebop: Oh and don't forget Sir and Edith too.

Sir: _*waves to Lili nervously*_

Mabel: So apparently, she befriended 6 contestants already.

(Lili was so furious that she couldn't control her anger. She tried to stay calm but that didn't do her any good. She looked at Sir and Edith and came to the conclusion to. . . beat them up and that's what she did. She started tackling Sir, then it moved towards Edith and all three of them are fighting right now while everyone else, except for Mabel and Bebop are cheering on the fight.)

Mabel: Well while the fight is going on, I will bring in our next loser. she was voted off because the viewers and they did not want Needles to go. Here she is, Rin!

(Rin comes in smiling while the audience is cheering, but stopped to see Lili, Sir, and Edith fighting and everyone else except for Mabel and Bebop cheering on the fight.

Rin: I think you don't have a question for me, right?

Bebop: Actually I do, why would the viewers vote off you even though you didn't do anything to cost your team the lost?

Rin: I don't know why, they just seem to like Needles more than me, I guess. Anything else?

Mabel: Yeah, do you still have a crush on Torriken?

Rin: Uh, I don't know, after being in two seasons, it just kind of slip off my mind somehow.

Bebop: Well thank you, _*to screen*_ we'll be right back.

(5 minute break)

Mabel: And we are back, Lili is strapped down so she can't fight the last two to come out for introduction and Sir and Edith are in the emergency room right now with Papyrus and Revy's children and Edith's sister and Antonio by her side for now.

Bebop: But enough talking, let's greet our final two losers. One was eliminated just because the rest of her teammates were immuned and the other loser was eliminated for crying too much.

Mabel: Here they are, Lucy and Inuyasha!

(Lucy and Inuyasha walks in holding hands as they are reunited once again and wave at everyone. The audience roar of excitement as Lucy and Inuyasha stands next to Rin.)

Bebop: I am so glad that you both got eliminated one after another.

Lucy: Why?

Inuyasha: _*surprising face*_ uh, nothing!

Mabel: Roll the tape!

(Inuyasha was in sorrow while Ibuki, Jack Atlas, Peter, Asuka, Krillin, and Sanji, are talking amongst each other.)

Ibuki: So how long until Inuyasha stops crying?

Asuka: I don't know, but it better stop before I give a bitch slap.

Lucy: _*jaw drops to the ground*_ Asuka said what now?

Bebop: Yep, but apparently her friends thinks she needs to stop it.

Lucy: Really?

Sanji: Asuka really needs to calm down with what she said. I always cry about my girlfriend, but it mostly happens during my sleep, now on air.

Inuyasha: _*while crying*_ I'm still sad about the fact that Lucy is gone and we are not gonna make it to the merge together.

Lucy: Aw, Inuyasha, you really do missed me and that's probably why you got eliminated.

Mabel: Actually you are correct Lucy, he got eliminated for missing you.

Inuyasha: Yeah, so embarrassing.

(They both realized that not everyone is here and Lili is covered up.)

Lucy: Uh, what happened here?

Rin: You do not want to know.

(Lili was muffling her hatred toward Lucy and Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha: What is she trying to say?

Lucy: _*goes toward Lili*_ I got it.

Mabel/Bebop: Wait, don't!

(Lucy uncovers her mouth and at the next second, Lili bit Lucy on one of her shoulder.)

Lucy: OW! What was that for Lili?

(Lucy turns around while Lili starts ranting of how she hates Lucy and inuyasha.)

Lili: I hate you both, you both are bitches and I wish you went to hell and. . .

(Lucy covers her mouth again and went back to Inuyasha and Rin.)

Lucy: Jeez, she needs to take a chill pill.

Inuyasha: I know right.

Mable; Well since we introduced the next 5 losers, it's time for a little something I like to call Viewer's Questions!

(The audience cheered real loud for this section.)

Bebop: So far we only have 2 questions, but don't worry, we asked 1 or 2 of the peanut gallery to ask a question to one of the five.

Mabel: So first question goes to Lili and Cowboy says: Do you consider Margo as a friend and would you hang out with her, Edith, Agnes and Antonio as a way to know each other better?

(Lili shook head in denial.)

Bebop: Well that was short and simple to the point.

Mabel: Well the next one came from The Lizard King, and it says: I have a question to all of the five losers! Who do you think could win a fight to death? A diamond-armoured garilla with a bazoka or a n gigantic cyborg dragon with two heads?

Lucy: I would go for the first one.

Inuyasha: Same.

Rin: Same goes for me.

(Lili puts two fingers up.)

Bebop: Okay thanks Lili and I think Sir can't do anything after that last accident.

Rin: But I think he would choose the first one.

Lucy/Inuyasha: Yeah!

Mabel: Okay then, Cesar has a question for Sir.

Cesar: Yes, well it's for us four children. Why did you do whatever you did to our father?

Lucy: Oh I can answer for him, it was because this pokemon Haunter was in Sir's body then after Sir, it was Sanji who turned gay and that's how we figured out that Haunter was the reason to Sir and Sanji's gay problem.

Rangiku: My boyfriend was gay?!

Inuyasha:L Yep.

Rangiku: Well that's good enough for his punishment, other than giving him the silent treatment.

Lucy: I second that.

Cesar: Thank you.

Bebop: And lastly, Rangiku, please ask a question to these five losers.

(Sir came in all patched up as he stands next to Lucy, Inuyasha, and Rin.)

Sir: Hey.

Rin: hey Sir, feeling any better?

Sir: A little.

Rangiku: _*from o.s.*_ uh hello, I need to ask you guys a question please!

Rin/Sir/Lucy/Inuyasha: Fine.

Rangiku: Thank you, now Lucy and Inuyasha, well mostly Inuyasha, _*clears throat then starts slapping Inuyasha over and over while she says each word of her question*_ WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GET ELIMINATED FOR BEING SUCH A WIMP TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND, GROW UP MAN or should I say, Kitty Kat _*laughs to self*_

Inuyasha: _*while rubbing his sore cheek*_ ok first of all, ow, and secondly, Lucy and I made it to the merge together and since was eliminated and it wasn't the merge, i kind of went in a sorrow state.

Rangiku: Oh, but you still need to know that it's ok if your girlfriend is eliminated. At least you can try to win for her.

Inuyasha: Thanks, I take that in mind when I make it to next season, if there is gonna be one.

Mabel: Well time has ended now and it's time to say good-bye.

Bebop: See ya, until the next aftermath show.

Mabel/Bebop: Bye

(The camera zooms out and it shuts down after that.)

 _ **Well that was the aftermath show, now it's time to choose a cast mate to be immuned. And they are between Asuka, Peter, Krillin, Cana, Sanji, Ibuki, Jack Atlas, Revy, Needles, Papyrus, and the two new cast mates, Peridot and Sokka. Good luck to everyone and petypete17 is signing off until next time, peace.**_


	24. Robot Killer

_**After a grueling war between the Cana fans and the Needles fans, with only Peridot and Papyrus having one vote only, we can conclude that the Needles fans won that round. That means Needles will win immunity for himself, but Cana has something up in mind that Needles doesn't know, especially you guys. So enjoy. =)**_

 _ **F.Y.I- Please don't be impatient, I do so many things and i can't get to writing the story right away. Just remember that we all have a life. That includes myself, so thank you.**_

Discord: Last time on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way, our 11 cast mates were love struck by each other.

Chris: Except for Ibuki who made a huge scene when it came to my. . . bad. . . _*clears throat*_ question.

Haunter: Yeah, why did you do that?

Chris: Is was for acting, jeez.

Haunter: Well after that disastrous scene, the Power Ranger Dino Charge were going to the award ceremony, again.

Discord: It was down between the sorrowless cat and furious ninja. In the end, it was the sorrow cat-

Haunter: Or Inuyasha, if some people don't know who got eliminated.

Discord: That was the last pre-merge cast mate eliminated. 10 cast mates are left and these cast mates are about to get furious with today's twist and challenge.

Chris: Who will win individual immunity?

Haunter: And will Needles ever get eliminated?

Chris: No Cana should.

Haunter: Needles.

Chris: Cana

Haunter: _*all up on Chris's face*_ Needles.

Chris: _*all up on Haunter's face*_ Cana.

Haunter: _*still all up on Chris's face*_ NEEDLES.

Chris: _*still all up on Haunter's face*_ CANA.

(Discord speaks while breaking up the argument.)

Discord: Find out now on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way!

(Chris and Haunter start fighting on who will get eliminated between Needles and Cana.)

 _ **Before we continue on the story, I did that to tell you to not argue on who is better or else it WILL turn into a group fight between the Cana fans and the Needles fans. =) Continue on.**_

(Theme Song)

(In the middle of the woods, Cana, Revy, and Papyrus were still excited that they might make it to the merge.)

Cana: I'm so excited that we might have made it to the merge.

Revy/Papyrus: Really?

Cana: Yeah!

Revy: Sweet!

Papyrus: Alright!

 **Revy: If the merge is today then I will be so excited to be making it this far with Papyrus and Cana next to me, EEEE!**

 **Cana: I'm happy that I changed before the merge started, now I have new friends and one foe or two based on what Lili thinks of me now.**

 **Papyrus: I'm proud of myself, I made it to the merge with my girlfriend and we can make our four children proud if one of us wins.**

(Needles is in the boy's cabin alone trying to make a plan B to get rid of all of his enemies, starting with Cana.)

 **Needles: Plan C. Again, this better work or else I have to get rid of one of my other haters starting with Revy.**

(Ibuki, Jack Atlas are talking to each other. Peter, Asuka, Krillin are talking to each other and Sanji is just by himself. Right now Krillin, Asuka, and Peter are talking right now.)

Krillin: I'm still in shock that I made it further than last season.

Peter: Yeah, you were the third contestant out and now you made it to the final 10.

Krillin: I know.

Asuka: Well at least you and Peter are friends forever.

Peter/Krillin: True, hey! _*laughs*_

Asuka: _*smiles*_

 **Asuka: I'm happy that Peter and Krillin are friends, but what about me and Peter, ugh!** _ ***pouty face***_

Discord/Chris/Haunter: CAST MATES, MEET US BY THE NINTH STUDIO FOR A TWIST AND YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!

Revy/Papyrus/Cana/Needles/Asuka/Peter/Krillin/Sanji/Jack/Ibuki: Twist?!

Discord/Chris/Haunter: YES, NOW GET YOUR BUTT HERE, NOW!

 **Sanji: Jeez, those three have something up in plan.**

 **Ibuki: Please don't tell me that Chris and Discord turned Haunter into a gay demon, nah!**

(The 10 cast mates are at the ninth studio where they see Discord, Chris, and Haunter standing there happy.)

Cana: Discord, Chris, why are both of you happy?

Discord: Because we have a little twist for you guys.

Needles: Which is?

Chris: You know how Peridot and Sokka have been a co-co host and co chef respectively, right?

10 Cast Mates: Yeah, and?

Haunter; They are now cast mates, so that means they will do competition as well with you guys.

10 Cast Mates: What?!

(Discord presses a button that releases the studio doors up revealing Peridot and Sokka holding hands as the ygo towards the 10 cast mates.)

 **Peridot: And I am back to win with my boyfriend Sokka** _ ***smirks***_

 **Revy: So our host for the ceremony is competing with or against with Sokka next to her. At least she's friend with everyone but Needles.**

 **Sokka: I wasn't surprised when I became a contstant for this season. At least I have a 1 out of 12 chance of winning this game.**

Discord: Now that we got that over with, final thing is the challenge and for today's challenge deals with this thing. _*gestures toward the studio*_

(A human being comes out waving happily.)

Human: Hello humans.

Chris: This guy is part human and part cyborg.

Haunter: And for today's challenge this guy will be capturing you.

Sanji: So it's kind of like hid and seek.

Discord: Yes, but you need to be careful because he can be anywhere, you 12 try to get away from the human cyborg for 1 hour while the human waits and then he will try to find you, the last cast mate not found is immune and cannot be eliminated.

Chris: So good luck.

Haunter: Cause your one hour starts, NOW!

(The 12 cast mates try to hide away from the cyborg. An hour later and they are hidden.)

Discord: Okay then human, you can try to find them now.

Human: Okay _*uses detective goggles on*_ now where are those cast mates _*starts walking*_

(As the human is walking with his detective goggles, he noticed two of the cast mates and they are Asuka and Krillin behind his backs. He runs over towards them and touches their shoulder as they are teleported to a jail cell inside the ninth studio while Peter ran away from the human cyborg. In the cell Krillin and Asuka were still talking to each other not noticing that they are out.)

Asuka: Uh, where's Peter?

Human: Oh, he ran away because you both are out of the competition.

Krillin: What?! Us two the first two out already?

Human: Yep

(They were both sad and had to say in the cell. The human cyborg noticed Revy, Cana and Papyrus behind the studio and went over towards them. Cana saw him and grabbed Papyrus by random and ran away towards another area to hide. They hid underneath the girls trailers. Papyrus was confused the whole way and whispered Cana a question.)

Papyrus: Uh Cana, why did do this?

Cana: Because the human cyborg was about to take us and it was getting closer towards Revy.

Papyrus: Oh, then you should've told me this earlier.

Cana: Really, do you want me to say it right in front of the capturer.

Papyrus: Yeah you're right about that.

Cana: Yeah

(Revy was put in the cell after the human cyborg left to find some more victims.)

Revy: Well this sucks.

Asuka: I know, us three being the first three out of the competition is a drag.

Krillin: Yeah. _*sad face*_

Revy: But it sucks for you two because I got immunity for myself and this is my last one of the season, I hope.

Asuka/Krillin: What?!

Revy: Yep.

 **Krillin: I can't believe that she has immunity!**

 **Asuka: Revy made the dumbest move ever, she told Krillin and I that she has immunity. Well I think we need a different game plan, after she's done using her last immunity, she is definitely going home because this is her third time being in the merge, like really.**

(We cut towards the woods where Peter, Ibuki, Jack Atlas, and Sanji are there worry that they might be caught.)

Peter: This challenge got us freaked out.

Ibuki: You kidding right?

Human: No he isn't.

(Out of nowhere, the human cyborg just jolted through and took all four of them to the cell as they were screaming.)

Ibuki: This sucks!

Jack: Tell me about it babe.

(Asuka and Krillin were in a little corner talking to each other quietly until they saw their other friends and told them to come over towards them. They did as they were told and came pover towards Asuka and Krillin.)

Peter: Why are we talking over here without Revy?

Asuka: _*while whispering*_ shh, be quiet, that's for all of you.

(They came down as they were whispering each other.)

Ibuki: So what is it that you want to talk to us about?

Krillin: Revy told Asuka and I that she has one more immunity for herself.

Asuka: And I was thinking of getting rid of her right after she uses the immunity on herself.

Peter: Why should we do that?

Asuka: Because she made it to the finale last season and it should be two different contestants than the same two from last season.

Ibuki: Okay then.

 **Ibuki: What is wrong with Asuka today, first she was being rude about Inuyasha and now she wants Revy out instead of Needles. Strange and weird.**

(They start to hear the cell open as they saw three more victims that are in here.)

Peridot: This is totally wrong, I should be the winner of this challenge.

Sokka: But at least you made it further than these cast mates in here.

Peridot: True

(Peridot, Sokka, and Papyrus go over towards Revy and talk with her as they look over at the other conversation.)

Peridot: What is going on over there?

Revy: They seem to be targeting me.

Papyrus: So they want to vote you out?

Revy: Yeah and it's all thanks to Asuka _*while saying it over at the other group*_ BIG FAT MOUTH!

Asuka: SHUT UP UGLY!

(They were both bickering back and forth only for it to turn into a catfight. While the catfight was going on Cana was sent inside the cell mad, but glad to have her friends with her except that she is seeing a fight right now.)

Cana: Who's fighting?

Papyrus: My girlfriend and Peter's girlfriend.

Cana: Oh, wait what?!

Discord: Yep they are fighting, but Needles is safe same as Revy and Cana for keeping 1 and 2 immunities respectively.

(Revy and Asuka stops fighting and looks at Cana.)

Revy/Asuka: What?!

Cana: Yeah.

(Asuka gets furious and starts attacking Cana now as the fight of them two start. Discord and Chris breaks up the fight before they get hurt even more.)

Chris: Okay guys, you guys should figure out who should go home other than Needles, Cana, and Revy.

(They all nodded except for Revy and Cana who were nervous and Asuka who was furious. We cut inside the woods where everyone except for Revy and Asuka are there ready to agree on who to vote off.)

Peter: We are all here because my girlfriend has gone mad, right?

Everyone else: Right.

Needles: But why am I here?

Cana: Because we need every vote to make sure that she is eliminated.

Needles: Okay.

Peter: Just make sure to not tell this to her, please, that includes you Needles.

Needles: Fine.

 **Needles: As if I will vote off Asuka, she was awesome at beating up Cana, that is why I'm telling her and Revy that Asuka's boyfriend is gonna vote her off, and during the ceremony, instead of voting for Asuka to go, I'm gonna mess with everyone's head so they choose a random cast mate to be eliminated.** _ ***chuckles evilly***_

(In the concession, Revy and Asuka were glaring at each other until the ceremony starts. However, they get an interruption from Needles who is sitting in between Revy and Asuka.)

Needles: Hey girls.

Revy: What do you want we are busy death glaring at each other.

 **Needles: O. . .kay. . .then.**

Needles: Well I'm here that the reason you weren't in this large group was because they are gonna vote you Asuka off.

Revy: Good, she deserves to leave.

Needles: Oh, I forgot to mention that Cana, Peridot, and Sokka are gonan vote your boyfriend out as well.

Revy: What?!

Needles: Yep.

 **Revy: Those backstabber, they are never my friends, forever.**

 **Needles: An d that's how I role, especially lying to Revy that Cana, Peridot, and Sokka are voting off her boyfriend, hah, she is so dumb.**

Revy: Hey Needles, can I work with you.

Asuka: Same.

Needles: But what about your boyfriends, they wouldn't like that.

Revy: Forget them, all I care about is getting rid of Peridot, Sokka, and especially Cana.

Asuka: And I want my boyfriend to leave this game before the finale.

Needles: Okay then, this alliance underway

(He starts to laugh evilly followed by Revy and Asuka.)

 **Needles: I think plan C isn't the best idea. The plan I just came up just a second is best of the all, now it's just the matter of the contestants to choose a random contestant except for Revy and Asuka they can choose whoever they want out. But first I need their help.**

Needles: Girls I need your help at the ceremony.

Asuka: Sure, anything for you.

Revy: Yeah, we're in an alliance together so we can help each other with anything.

Needles: Thanks, it deals with the ceremony

(Needles smirks evilly as well as Revy and Asuka. We cut towards the award ceremony. The ceremony song was played getting ready for the tenth elimination of Total Cartoon Action. Discord and Chris is still wearing casual clothes and walks in with Haunter holding a tray of awards. Discord starts speaking.)

Discord: Hello cast mates, welcome to your second combined elimination. Right now there are 12 of you and only 11 awards. 11 of you will be safe and will advance to next weeks challenge. So everyone get your electronic voting device and vote for who you want out now.

Asuka: Oh boys

(The boys look at Asuka as she shows her boobs. The boys starts to drool over them as the girls gets annoyed while Needles and Revy randomly selects a cast mate and submits it. They all voted while Asuka put her boobs away and Needles and Revy went back to their seats.)

Chris: We have the results.

12 Cast Mates: _*smiles*_

Discord: The following campers are safe with immunity or 0 votes. They belong to. . .

. . . Needles (I). . .

Needles: Yes!

(Haunter threw the award to Needles hard.)

Needles: Jeez, thanks.

. . . Cana (I). . .

Cana: Yay!

(Haunter floats on top of Cana and drops her an award.)

. . . Revy (I). . .

Revy: Sweet!

(Haunter floats on top of Revy and drops her an award.)

. . . Ibuki. . .

Ibuki: Cool.

(Haunter floats on top of Ibuki and drops her an award.)

. . . and Asuka!

Asuka: Awesome!

Everyone Else: What?!

 **Needles: Yep, we messed up the votes. Being evil is awesome!**

 **Revy: Oh, these people are sa or mad, but their not glad, too bad, so sad** _ ***laughs wickedly***_

 **Asuka: Now that I'm safe, I can have my revenge.** _ ***smile evilly***_

Chris: I'm sorry, but that's what it says on the paper.

Cana: Okay, then tell us who else is safe.

Discord: Well the cast mates that are safe with one vote against them goes to. . .

. . .Jack and Sokka!

Jack/Sokka: We're safe?

Chris: Yep.

(Haunter drops down two awards to Sokka and Jack Atlas.)

Jack: What about the rest?

Discord: They all got 2 votes respectively.

Peridot/Papyrus/Peter/Krillin/Sanji: So it's a tie?!

Chris: yeah.

Cana: Can you tell us who voted who?

Discord: Sure, Peridot voted for Sokka.

Peridot/Sokka: What?!

(Sokka glared at his girlfriend and walked away from her.)

Chris: Cana, you voted for Jack.

Cana: Wait what?!

(Ibuki started chasing Cana while Cana started running away from her.)

Haunter: Needles: voted for Sanji.

Sanji: I would guess.

Discord: Papyrus voted for Peter.

Peter: What?!

(Papyrus got nervous as Peter starts to attack Papyrus.)

Chris: Peter voted for Krillin

Krillin: I would guess since I was the first one out of the challenge next to Asuka.

Haunter: But you voted for Sanji.

Sanji: Aw, hell he didn't.

Haunter: The paper never lies.

(Sanji starts fighting Krillin.)

Discord: While Sanji voted for Peridot.

Peridot: Wait what?! _*goes in the fight of Krillin and Sanji*_

Chris: Jack voted for papyrus to be out.

(Papyrus drags Jack in the fight of him and Peter.)

Haunter: Sokka voted for Krillin.

Sokka: I think he's fine with that.

Krillin: _*while in the fight*_ you got that right.

Discord: Asuka voted for her boyfriend.

(Peter stops fighting with Papyrus and Sokka.)

Peter: Wait what?

Asuka: Sorry darling, but we are through, buh-bye hater.

(Asuka walks away and up on the stage.)

Peter: Well fine, bye hoe.

(Peter, Papyrus, and Sokka continue the fight.)

Chris: Ibuki voted for Papyrus.

Revy: Wait what?!

(Revy jumps in the fight of Ibuki and Cana.)

Haunter: And lastly, Revy voted for Peridot.

(Peridot's fights jumbles in with Revy's fight and it's crazy.)

Discord: Okay, so what should we about this whole fighting thing.

Needles: I got an idea, let Asuka and I vote which one of the five cast mates that has two votes should go home.

Chris: Great, but right after this fight is over with.

(After 5 hours of drama with fighting, the cast mates are separated from each other while they beaten up and Discord starts to talk again.)

Discord: Okay, since you all were fighting and Asuka and Needles never fought, these two get to choose one cast mate to be eliminated, together.)

Asuka: Well it was a tough decision. I wanted Peter out and he wanted Sanji so we rock, paper, scissor for it and I'm gladly not sorry to say this, but Peter, you are out of my life for good.

Peter: What, I'm eliminated.

Asuka: Yep, sorry, but we broke up, so leave bitch.

(Peter growls at his ex-girlfriend and was about to attack her only for Papyrus to carry him towards the limo and throw him inside, hard and the limo left towards the aftermath show.)

Papyrus: Bye, bitch.

Chris: Wow, that was the most dramatic episode ever in Total Cartoon history. Well we have our 11 cast mates left in the game and they are all glaring at each other based on who voted who. 11 cast mates are still in the game and more drama is gonna start out again.

(They all started fighting again, but in a huge group while Chris gets away from the fight.)

Chris: Maybe now. Who will live, who will lose, who will win immunity and who will be eliminated next?

Discord: And, who will win this amazing fight?

Haunter: Find out next time on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way!

(Peridot flies up and hits the screen which screamin. She slided down and went back to fight again.)

Haunter: See ya next time.

(Haunter waves followed Discord and Chris.)

Elimination Order

22th- Crypto

21th- Rangiku

20th- Antonio

19th- Edith

18th- Margo

17th- Sir

16th- Lili

15th- Rin

14th- Lucy

13th- Inuyasha

12th- Peter

 _ **Wow, was that awesome or what? Well Needles has now taken over the film lot and it's all thanks to evil scheme. Anyway it's time to vote for a cast mate to be immuned vote for either.**_

 _ **Asuka: Me.**_

 _ **Krillin: Or me, if you can.**_

 _ **Cana: What about me, I have this last immunity or else I'm toast.**_

 _ **Sanji: But what about me, I'm handsome.**_

 _ **Peridot: Hahaha, puh-lease, they need to vote for me. I have a gem *points to gem***_

 _ **Jack: Why a gem when you can vote for Handsome Jack.**_

 _ **Ibuki: And his girlfriend Ibuki.**_

 _ **Revy: Or what about the women who made it to the finale. *smiles***_

 _ **Sokka: *deadpan face at Revy* not unless you're dumb. *back to normal* but vote for me and I'll be free.**_

 _ **Papyrus: Free as in, not gonna happen, please vote for me since this is my first time being in the merge.**_

 _ **Needles: Who cares about these losers, vote for me and I might like you even more.**_

 _ **Everyone else: *deadpan face***_

 _ **Ibuki: It's not gonna happen.**_

 _ **Cana: Unless I get it.**_

 _ **Peridot: *gets in between Cana and Ibuki* None of you ladies, don't know how to make a good commercial.**_

 _ **Cana: Uh, yes I can.**_

 _ **Peridot: Then prove it Miss Hotshot.**_

 _ **Cana: Fine I'll prove it, but first.**_

 _ **(Cana starts fighting Ibuki and all the ladies joins in on the fight while boys started arguing and they start a fight except for myself.)**_

 _ **Yeah, I think I started a war of some kind of war. Well make sure to vote and good luck. Petypete17 signing til next time, peace. *nervous face while looking at both fights and saying something in my mind* help me.**_


	25. Doctors Are Heroes Too

_**We have the results and with a unanimous vote, everyone wants Krillin to win this next immunity.**_

 _ **Krillin: Yay, thanks viewers.**_

 _ **Revy: Oh and about Needles, he lied to me, not everyone else I know.**_

 _ **So let's get ready for this chapter, NOW!**_

Discord: Last time on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way, we surprised our 10 cast mates with a little twist where Peridot and Sokka joins the group and competes for the money.

Chris: Plus the next challenge was up and running where a human cyborg will be capturing cast mates and the last cast mate not captured wins immunity for themself.

Haunter: After finding so many cast mates and Asuka being so rude, Needles won immunity for himself.

Discord: However, during the challenge, Revy made the dumbest move and told Krillin and Asuka that she has an immunity for herself and Asuka went into plan and wanted to get rid of Revy, but the rest of her friends did not want that to happen.

Chris: Until a fight broke through and all hell broke through.

Haunter: You had to read last chapter to see how it all started.

Discord:Before the ceremony started, Peter hold a meeting from everyone except for Revy and Asuka and thought it would be best to vote off his girlfriend for the sake of her actions. However, Needles thought of another idea and told Asuka everything that her boyfriend is doing. Plus, he manipulated Revy thinking that Cana, Peridot, and Sokka were gonna vote off her boyfriend.

Chris: However, again, Needles, sabotage the votes with some helps from the two who were fighting, Revy and Asuka and more hell broke through when they were all fighting who voted who except for Krillin, he understood why they voted for him, and Asuka and Needles.

Haunter: So we came to the conclusion that Asuka and Needles will vote together who they want out.

Discord: And with their decision, they voted out Peter making him the first cast mate eliminated from the merge.

Chris: 11 are left and this challenge will test how good they are as a healer. Who's gonna outwit each other?

Haunter: Will anyone find out about Needles plan?

Discord: Or will he take over the game and win?

Chris: Find out now on Total. . .

Haunter/Discord: . . . Cartoon. . .

Chris/Haunter/Discord: . . . Action: Your Way!

(Theme Song)

(In the middle of the woods, Cana, Peridot, and Sokka are figuring out who to target next while Sokka needs an apology from Peridot.)

Sokka: Nope, I still need a better apology than that.

(Peridot growls then starts to sing because all her other tactics won't work.)

Sorry by Justin Beiber

 **Peridot**

You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty

You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies

I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?

Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness

I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice

By once or twice I mean maybe a couple a hundred times

So let me, oh let me redeem, oh redeem, oh myself tonight

Cause I just need one more shot at second chances

Yeah, is it too late now to say sorry?

Cause I'm missing more than just your body

Is it too late now to say sorry?

Yeah I know that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

I'm sorry, yeah

Sorry, yeah

Sorry

Yeah I know that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

I'll take every single piece of the blame if you want me to

But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two

I'll go, I'll go and then you go, you go out and spill the truth

Can we both say the words and forget this?

Is it too late now to say sorry?

Cause I'm missing more than just your body

Is it too late now to say sorry?

Yeah I know that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

I'm not just trying to get you back on me

Cause I'm missing more than just your body

Is it too late now to say sorry?

Yeah I know that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

I'm sorry, yeah

Sorry, oh

Sorry

Yeah I know that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

I'm sorry, yeah

Sorry, oh

Sorry

Yeah I know that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

(Peridot starts panting after the song she sang while Sokka was by his back.)

Peridot: Better?

Sokka: Better and I do apologize as well. Wanna get back together?

Peridot: Gladly.

Cana: Ok since you two lovebirds are together again, we need to figure out who should go home.

Sokka: Well I was thinking of voting off Krillin.

Peridot: And I'm voting off Sanji first then Revy

Cana: But, I'm thinking that the reason the votes were like that was because of Needles.

Peridot/Sokka: Really?

Cana: Yes

Peridot: Then we'll vote with you.

Sokk: Gladly.

Cana: Thanks guys.

 **Peridot: As if I am voting with her, I am voting for Sanji.**

 **Sokka: Cana is not the leader, so I'm gonna vote off Krillin for sure.**

(Needles is in the boy's cabin with Revy, Papyrus, and Asuka just talking.)

Needles: Papyrus, the reason your girlfriend brought you here because the rest of your friends wanted to vote you out, but apparently something happen to those electronic voters.

Papyrus: Really?

Needles: Look deep into my eyes and tell me if I am lying.

(Papyrus looks deep into Needles eyes and in an instant he gets cursed by Needles.)

Needles: Now then, do you think am I lying to you or not?

Papyrus: No, you are not lying.

Needles: Now thank you, so who should be our next target?

(Revy, Asuka, and Papyrus just shrug in no clue.)

Needles: Then lets vote for Sanji

Revy/Asuka/Papyrus: Ok

Needles: _*to self*_ perfect.

 **Needles: I think I have found a way to control these losers and it's working perfectly great.** _ ***grins evilly***_

(Ibuki and Jack Atlas are talking amongst each other while Sanji is glaring at Krillin for voting him off while Krillin is confused sitting next to Jack. Krillin starts talking with Jack and Ibuki.)

Krillin: Um, I'm so confused on why Sanji is glaring at me.

Ibuki: Maybe because you voted for him.

Krillin: But i didn't want to vote for him, I wanted to vote for Asuka that what we all said that we will do.

Jack: Yeah, but it doesn't matter it's already done and now he is mad at you, Krillin.

Kriilin: _*while sad*_ awe

(Krillin keeps looking at Sanji while Sanji glares at Krillin.)

 **Krillin: Something has definitely gone wrong with Sanji, Ibuki, and Jack Atlas.**

(Krillin gets up and comes out of the concession and just walks away. While he does that Cana comes out of the woods and bumps at Krillin as they look at each other.)

Cana: Krillin, what are you doing out here?

Krillin: Sanji. He's been glaring at me ever since after the ceremony last night.

Cana: Oh really?

Krillin: Yeah and I don't know why he's been doing that for?

Discord/Chris/Haunter: CAST MATES, MEET US INSIDE THE TENTH STUDIO!

Cana: Let's talk about this after the challenge is over.

Krillin: Ok.

(Inside the tenth studio, the final 11 cast mates are there wondering why it's dark all of a sudden. The lights suddenly turn on and the cast mates were shocked to see what today's challenge is.)

Sokka: What in the world is this?

Discord: It's today's challenge.

Revy: You mean to tell me that today's challenge is based on being a doctor?!

Chris: Yes, for today's challenge is simple, we have 11 sick patients and your job is to try and heal the patient to full health. The first cast mate to do so will win immunity for him or herself. So if everyone please go to a sick patient while wearing one of these doctor's coat.

(The 11 cast mates take a doctor's coat and goes toward one of 11 patients.)

Haunter: You may begin now.

(Sokka starts to give the patient water.)

Sokka: Here's some water for you.

(The patient drinks the water as it gives it back to Sokka.)

Sokka: Hm _*lays back hand on the patient's forehead*_ it feels like you have a bad fever.

The Patient: Really?

Sokka: Yes and I think I know the perfect medicine for you. I'll be right back.

(Sokka goes over towards the medicine section of the area to find something for the patient and as he was doing that, everyone else except for Peridot and Krillin were doing the same thing as Sokka was doing it. Peridot was being bored because of what the others are doing.)

 **Peridot: These losers are doing it all wrong. We have to use our powers in order for the patient to be healed.**

Peridot: Patient, since I am a gem, I will use the one thing that I know that will work. _*while holding up her hands*_ these.

(At the next second multiple of metals came toward Peridot and hit her and her patient while Krillin saw it and kept on figuring out what the disease of the patient is.)

Krillin: Hm, I think I know the perfect way to heal you.

(Krillin used his ninja powers to go in the woods and find some herbs and spices, then came back to mix it up for a warm tea and give it to the patient.)

Krillin: Here, try this. This might help with your sickness.

The Patient: Thank you kind sir.

Krillin: You're welcome.

(The patient drank the tea and in an instant felt her throat coughing up mucus.)

The Patient: Oh wow, that is amazing.

Krillin: Hehe thanks.

The Patient: How do you know how to make this stuff?

Krillin: I don't know, it was just the first thing I was thinking of.

The Patient: Well thank you very much.

Krillin: You're welcome, again. I made a big pot of that tea you were drinking out of as well.

Remaining 10 Patients: Thank you.

Krillin: You're welcome, again.

Discord: Well since you healed your patient, you win immunity for yourself today.

Krillin: yay.

Chris: And since you also healed the other 10 patients, we are gonna give you a reward for your kindness.

Haunter: And that is. . .

Discord: You cannot be eliminated until the final 5.

Krillin: Awesome!

 **Krillin: I can't believe that I'm safe until the final 5.**

 **Sanji: I can't believe that my enemy Krillin is safe until the final 5.**

Chris: Plus, you can bring another cast mate with you to the final 5 as well.

Krillin: I bring Cana to the final 5.

Cana: Yes!

 **Cana: I'm safe, now no one will be able to vote me out. Ha!**

 **Needles: No, now who will be my target now. Ugh!**

 **Ibuki: What, Cana is safe, this is bullshit!**

 **Jack: I hate you Krillin!**

Haunter: So good luck to the rest of you guys, and remember, you cannot vote for either Krillin or Cana until the final 5.

(Everyone else growls at Krillin and Cana now that they are safe, for now.)

(In the woods, Peridot and Sokka were furious, but knows who to eliminate.)

Peridot: I know we are mad Sokka, but are we gonna vote for Sanji, right?

Sokka: Right.

Peridot: Good.

(In the boys cabin, Needles, Revy, and Papyrus are there waiting on Asuka, impatiently.)

Needles: We can't wait for her anymore.

Revy: Let's just wait for a few more minutes.

Needles: Fine, but if she doesn't come over here, we are gonna vote her out, got it.

Revy/Papyrus: Yes, Needles.

(In the girls cabin, Cana and Krillin dragged Asuka in because they both know something is definitely wrong with Asuka after the challenge was over.)

Cana: Asuka, why are you with Needles?

Asuka: Because he is my master. I work with him.

Krillin: _*to Cana*_ I got this. _*to Asuka*_ Asuka, I just have something to say to you. _*while smacking Asuka's head*_ Needles, is, using, you, for, the, game, and, not, for, FRIENDSHIP!

(After Krillin smacking Asuka a couple of times, she shook her head as a puff of green misty smoke came out of her and ran away only for Cana to put it in a jar before it could escape away.)

Asuka: Krillin, what happened?

Cana: _*while holding a jar*_ you were being controlled by the dark green misty smoke by Needles.

Asuka: That bitch.

Krillin: Then vote with us and we can vote off Needles.

Asuka: I'm in.

 **Cana: Well that's one person down,** _ ***sad face***_ **seven more to go, jeez, it's gonna be a while in order to get all our friends back to their usual self.**

(Back in the boys cabin, Needles had it.)

Needles: Ok, that's it, we are voting off Asuka.

Revy/Papyrus: Ok.

 **Needles: Oh puh-lease, I'm voting off my one true enemy next to Cana, Sanji. So buh-bye Sanji, forever.**

(In the concession, Jack and Ibuki are glaring at Sanji since they both hate each other, for sure.)

 **Ibuki: My boyfriend and I are definitely voting off Papyrus while Sanji says that he's voting off Peridot, well once Papyrus is gone, Sanji is our next target.**

(We cut towards the award ceremony. The ceremony song was played getting ready for the tenth elimination of Total Cartoon Action. Discord and Chris is still wearing casual clothes and walks in with Haunter holding a tray of awards. Discord starts speaking.)

Discord: Hello again final 11, one more of you 11 are going home. So with further ado, take out the electronic device and vote for who you want out.

(They all vote)

(Chris goes over to the voting machine and gets the result and goes back next to Discord.)

Chris: We have the results and the following cast mates are safe:

. . . Krillin (I). . .

Krillin: Cool.

(Haunter drops an award to Krillin.)

. . . Cana (S). . .

Cana: Yay!

(Haunter drops down an award to Cana.)

. . .Jack and Ibuki. . .

Jack/Ibuki: Awesome!

(Haunter drops down two awards to Jack and Ibuki.)

. . . Sokka. . .

Sokka: That's cool.

(Haunter drops an award to Sokka.)

. . . and Revy!

Revy: EEE!

(Haunter drops an award to Revy.)

Discord: The next cast mate safe is. . .

. . . Peridot!

Peridot: Finally.

(Haunter drops an award to peridot.)

Chris: There are left and three more awards. The next two awards goes to. . .

. . . Papyrus and Asuka!

Papyrus: Yes!

Asuka: YAAAAAAAAAAY!

(Haunter drops down two awards to Papyrus and Asuka.)

Discord: We are now down between Sanji and Needles, so everyone else, please re-vote between the two.

(Everyone but Needles and Sanji re-vote; however, Needles messed with the votes and every votes are for Sanji.)

Chris: _*gets the results*_ we have the results and with an unanimous vote. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Needles was confident while Sanji was furious.

. . .

. . .

. . . Sanji is the next cast mate eliminated.

Sanji: What?! _*looks at Krillin angry*_ you-

Krillin: Me?

Sanji: You changed the votes so I can get eliminated.

Krillin: Why would you think I did it.

Sanji: Everyone else other than Cana and Krillin, once Krillin and Cana makes it to the final 5, make sure to get their sorry ass out of here.

(Everyone else nodded except for Asuka. Sanji stomped his way towards the limo while Needles grinned wickedly.)

 **Needles: This is gonna be a great season, for me.** _ ***laughs wickedly***_

(Sanji goes inside the limo and the limo drives away towards the aftermath show.)

Haunter: Oh and more drama has continued. Will Cana, Krillin, and Asuka ever help their friends be uncursed or will Needles make it to the end? Find out next time on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way!

Elimination Order

22th- Crypto

21th- Rangiku

20th- Antonio

19th- Edith

18th- Margo

17th- Sir

16th- Lili

15th- Rin

14th- Lucy

13th- Inuyasha

12th- Peter

11th- Sanji

 _ **Well then, that was another interesting chapter and it will get better along the way. However, now's the time to vote for 10 remaining cast mates to win the next chapters immunity and this time two cast mates will win individual immunity. One boy and one girl.**_

 _ **Sanji: So make sure to vote for who want out.**_

 _ **Krillin: But don't vote for me.**_

 _ **Cana: Or me, since we are both safe until the final 5.**_

 _ **Asuka: But do vote for me to win immunity.**_

 _ **So just what they said, make sure to vote. Petypete17 signing off, peace.**_


	26. Rob That Bank!

_**Let's congratulate the two immuned winners and they are. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . . the couple Jack Atlas and Ibuki!**_

 _ **Jack: Yes!**_

 _ **Ibuki: Sweet!**_

 _ **So these two will be safe for this challenge.**_

 _ **Jack/Ibuki: And let's begin the story, now!**_

Discord: Last time on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way, the final 11 cast mates were acting like doctors.

Chris: But they were horrible doctors.

Haunter: Except for Krillin and that is why is he won immunity for himself and for making more medicine for the other 10 patients, he won a reward with someone else.

Discord: His reward was that he cannot be eliminated until the final 5 with Cana next to him, since he chose Cana to be safe until the final 5 as well.

Chris: During elimination, it was between Needles and Sanji to be eliminated.

Haunter: And thanks to a two-way tie, Needles messed with the votes again and every vote was for Sanji.

Discord: It was buh-bye Sanji with a little argument thinking Krillin changed everyone's vote. . .

Chris: . . . and hello final 10. How will the cast mates react when two cast mates are gonna be safe and two cast mates are gonna go home?

Haunter: Which two will go home?

Discord: And what about the reason that someone from this cast that were eliminated might come back while another double elimination will follow that?

Chris: Find out right now on Total. . .

Haunter/Discord: . . . Cartoon. . .

Chris/Haunter/Discord: . . . Action: Your Way!

(Theme Song)

(In the middle of the woods, Peridot and Sokka are there agreeing that their next decision to target.)

Peridot: Revy, right?

Sokka: Right.

Peridot: Good.

 **Sokka: It seems like Cana has ashamed herself as a fake leader.**

(We cut inside the girls cabin where Cana, Krillin, and Asuka are still planning to get rid of Needles and saving the rest of their friends.)

Cana: Ok we all want Needles out, but who should we save next?

Krillin: What about this, the cast mates that are cursed will probably win immunity. Whichever one of them that wins we go for the others.

Asuka: I gotta say, that's a great idea.

Cana: Yeah.

Krillin: I know.

Cana: Then it's settled.

Krillin/Asuka: Yeah!

 **Cana: We need to get Needles out before he does anymore damage to the game.**

(We cut now towards the concession where Jack Atlas and Ibuki were cuddling next toeach other while sitting down.)

 **Jack: I'm so excited that I made it further than last season because last season I got eliminated first when merge started.**

 **Ibuki: Well I'm excited that I'm still in the game with Jack, but mad that Cana is safe until the final 5 and my boo and I might be eliminated before then.**

Discord/Chris/Haunter: CAST MATES, MEET US BY THE ELEVENTH STUDIO FOR TODAY'S SPECIAL CHALLENGE!

Jack: I think we better get going for today's challenge.

Ibuki: Wait, before we do that, let's have sex in here.

Jack: Ok.

(After the sex in the concession, the final 10 made their way towards the eleventh studio ready for today's challenge.)

Discord: Hello final 10, today we have a special challenge.

Krillin: And what is this special challenge for us?

Chris: Well first, Krillin and Cana cannot compete in any challenge, since they are safe, until the final 5 so they are out for now.

Krillin/Cana: Ok

Haunter: Secondly. . . _*presses button*_

(The studio doors open revealing a bank with a vault, which is open, behind the cashier. They all were shocked to see what today's challenge might be.)

Haunter: . . . the remaining 8 cast mates will be robbers where you guys will try to rob money inside the vault, the first cast mate to go in their wins immunity for him or herself.

Needles: Seems simple.

Discord: However, Krillin and Cana will be throwing random objects at you while running to get inside the vault.

Chris: Plus, the boys and girls will go separately.

Sokka: You mean there are going to be TWO WINNERS!

Haunter: Yep, and this week and next week are going to be double eliminations.

(Everyone dropped their jaws to the ground as they were very shocked.)

Discord: Yep, so this week and next week are very important to your game if you want to be safe, except for Cana and Krillin.

Cana/Krillin: True _*smiles*_

Chris: So to start, the boys will go first. Will you four please stand behind the line in front of this studio.

(Jack, Needles, Sokka, and Papyrus gets their self ready to run.)

Haunter: And if you guys are ready, start running. . . NOW!

(The four guys start running while Cana and Krillin starts throwing random objects at them. Krillin and Cana starts to go for Needles and both threw a bowling ball at him. Needles dodges one of them, but gets hit hard from the other one and falls down while Sokka wasn't looking and fell on top of him. It was down between Jack Atlas and Papyrus and through a quick part 1 challenge, Jack Atlas jumped over the counter and closed the vault making him the winner of the part 1 challenge between the boys.)

Discord: Congrats Jack Atlas, you are the winner of the boys side, now it's time for the girls to see who will win between them.

Chris: So ladies, get into position.

(Asuka, Peridot, Ibuki, and Revy get into position as they get ready to run from behind the line out of the studio.)

Haunter: Let the games, BEGIN!

(The ladies start running while not trying to get hit by the random objects from Cana and Krillin. Cana and krillin has been throwing the objects mainly at Peridot, Ibuki, and Revy. However, Ibuki used her ninja skills to dodge the objects and making Asuka get the fall. Ibuki made it through the obstacle and closed the vault behind the counter.)

Discord: And congrats Ibuki, you and your boyfriend are safe from elimination.

Chris: Plus, there is a surprise that you two have during elimination.

Jack/Ibuki: Really?

Haunter: Yes.

(Jack and Ibuki were happy, but sad because they had to choose between Needles, Sokka, Peridot, Asuka, Revy, and Papyrus.)

 **Ibuki: Damn it, Jack and I don't even know who to eliminate. UGH!**

 **Jack: I don't know if we are gonna vote one of them off or if it's everyone voting who they want out.**

 **Peridot: Sokka and I are definitely going to vote off Revy, for sure.**

 **Needles: I know that three people wanted me out. So I am going to talk with Ibuki and Jack privately.**

(In the concession, Jack and Ibuki were holding hands while Needles is across from them wanting to talk with them.)

Needles: I wanted to talk with the both of you if you can vote for Asuka and revy.

Jack: And why them?

Needles: _*while looking straight into Jack's eyes*_ because Revy hated your gut ever since the we were in this film lot. _*while looking into Ibuki's eyes*_ and Asuka never wanted to join the friendship alliance. She was just using all her friends.

(Jack and Ibuk got cursed by Needles eyes and are now controlled.)

Jack/Ibuki: What?!

Needles: Yep.

Jack: Oh I am so voting off Revy.

Ibuki: And I'm gladly voting off that bitch, Asuka.

Needles: Thanks

(Needles leaves the concession and goes inside the boys cabin to talk with Revy and Papyrus. We cut now towards the girls cabin where Cana, Krillin, and Asuka are there with Peridot and Sokka tied up.)

Cana: You know what to do.

(Asuka and Krillin nodded. Krillin bitch slap Sokka's face and Asuka bitch slap Peridot's face while Cana catched the green misty smoke coming out of both Peridot and Sokka. They both shook their head and came to their senses.)

Peridot: Cana, what happened?

Sokka: And why does our cheek hurt?

Asuka: One, we slapped the both of you to get the green misty smoke out of you.

Krillin: Because you were cursed.

Cana: And secondly, Needles cursed you with his eyes.

Peridot/Sokka: Wait, really?

Cana/Asuka/Krillin: _*nods head*_

Peridot: That snake.

Asuka: And that is why I was mad at Revy and chaos started after that.

Krillin: True.

Sokka: Well we all better vote off Needles tonight.

Peridot/Cana/Asuka/Krillin: Right.

(We cut towards the award ceremony. The ceremony song was played getting ready for the tenth elimination of Total Cartoon Action. Discord and Chris is still wearing casual clothes and walks in with Haunter holding a tray of awards. Discord starts speaking.)

Discord: Welcome back to the award ceremony final 10, today we have a special ceremony. Jack, Ibuki, please come over on the stage.

(Jack and Ibuki walks up to the stage and evilly smirks.)

Chris: For you two, you will choose 8 you want out each and those two will be eliminated.

Everyone else: What?!

Chris: Sorry, not sorry

 **Cana: This literally changed up the votes.**

 **Needles:** _ ***laughs evilly***_ **buh-bye Revy and Asuka.**

(Jack and Ibuki nodded with what they have to do.)

Haunter: But, first, please,tell us who are the first 6 you want safe.

Jack: The first cast mate we want safe is Needles.

(Haunter drops an award to Needles who is sitting with Jack, Ibuki, Revy, and Papyrus, hard.)

Ibuki: The other five cast mates we want safe are. . .

. . .Cana and Krillin. . .

Cana/Krillin: EEE!

(Haunter drops an award to Krillin and Cana who are sitting next to Peridot, Sokka, and Asuka.)

. . . and Peridot!

Peridot: Yes!

(Haunter drops an award to Peridot who is sitting between Cana and Sokka.)

Discord: It is now down between Sokka, Papyrus, Revy, and Asuka. Jack, Ibuki, please tell us, as a pair who are the last two safe.

Jack: The last two we want safe are, Sokka. . .

Ibuki: . . . and Papyrus, Revy's boyfriend.

Revy/Asuka: What?!

Chris: I'm sorry, but Revy and Asuka, you both are out of the game.

(Revy was furious while Asuka was sad. Revy stomped towards the limo while Asuka, in sorrow, walked towards the limo while Papyrus walked with Revy and Cana, Krillin, Peridot, and Sokka walked with Asuka.)

Asuka: Make sure you save our friends and vote out needles for me.

Cana/Krillin/Peridot/Sokka: Got it.

Revy: Papyrus, beat these four hoes that are talking to the backstabbing Asuka.

(Revy glared at them as they were talking.)

Papyrus: Don't worry baby. _*kisses her*_

(While they were kissing, a green misty smoke came out of them and Cana saw that and caught the smoke in a jar. They stopped the kiss as they look at each other weird.)

Papyrus: Uh, what happened?

(Needles came in and shoved Revy and Asuka inside the limo while it drove toward the aftermath show.)

Needles: Nothing

Cana: Oh yes I do, Needles has cursed you and Revy.

Papyrus: Oh. . . what?!

(Papyrus growled at Needles and started beating the heck out of him.)

Haunter: Oo, and apparently, Needles is about to lose his powers and now he's the target. Will Cana and the rest of her friends find a way to uncurse Jack Atlas and Ibuki before they all get eliminated? And which of the 14 losing cast mates come back for revenge? Find out next time on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way!

Elimination Order

22th- Crypto

21th- Rangiku

20th- Antonio

19th- Edith

18th- Margo

17th- Sir

16th- Lili

15th- Rin

14th- Lucy

13th- Inuyasha

12th- Peter

11th- Sanji

10th/9th- Revy

9th/10th- Asuka

 _ **Next chapter is the aftermath show, but I have a favor to ask. One is who you want to win immunity thing like always, but with whoever comes back between the 14 eliminated cast mates and Krillin and Cana cannot win immunity, still.**_

 _ **Jack/Ibuki/Needles/Sokka/Peridot/Papyrus/?: Yay!**_

 _ **Secondly, choose which 14 you want to come back for revenge.**_

 _ **Crypto/Rangiku/Antonio/Edith/Margo/Sir/lili/Rin/Lucy/Inuyasha/Peter/Sanji/Revy/Asuka: Yeah!**_

 _ **So good luck, petypete17 signing off, peace.**_


	27. Aftermath Show III

_**Here's the third aftermath show. Enjoy.**_

Narrator: Coming down from downtown New York, in the big city, welcome to the aftermath show!

(The camera zoomed in the studio of the audience and the remaining contestants of the first season.)

Narrator: With your host, Mabel. . .

Mabel: _*while waving and smiling*_

Narrator: . . . and Bebop!

Bebop: _*while waving and smirking*_

Mabel: Hello, again, everyone and welcome back to another aftermath show! Before we greet the four losers, let's greet our peanut gallery.

(Everyone at the peanut gallery either wave "hi" or didn't have an emotion at all.)

Bebop: And since they waved "hi" to everyone, it's time to greet the four losers that was voted off thanks to Needles risky moves.

Peanut Gallery/Audience: _*surprising gasp*_

Mabel: Oh yes. . . _*while the TV is showing each elimination from Peter to Revy and Asuka*_ ever since Peter's elimination, Needles has been taking control of the whole group. However, Cana and Krillin have been trying to get their friends back in control of themselves and that is why they saved Asuka, Peridot, Sokka, and surprising, Revy and Papyrus with only a kiss.

Odalys/Cesar/Demarius/Averi: Aw, true loves kiss.

Bebop: And since you guys already know who the four losers are, Revy, Asuka, Sanji, Peter, please come on out.

(They all walk in the stage smiling as they were sitting down on couches.)

Mabel: So guys, how does it feel being eliminated?

Peter: Horrible.

Sanji: Such a horrid.

Revy: Very angry right now, at Needles.

Asuka: Same.

Cesar: Is it because Needles is controlling the whole group?

Revy/Asuka: Yes

Cesar: I thought so.

Peter: And thanks to Asuka for bitch slapping me, I am now decursed.

Sanji: Same.

Bebop: Do any of you four have regrets of going against your friend or loved ones.

Revy/Sanji/Asuka/Peter: Yes.

Asuka: _*to Peter*_ Peter, I am so sorry for being that rude to you and breaking your heart.

Peter: It's ok baby, at least we all know that Needles is the main reason for the drama there.

Asuka: I love you.

Peter: I love you too.

(Asuka and Peter kisses passionately to each other.)

Mabel: That's real nice. Bebop, we should do that.

Bebop: Right, anyway, I think it's best if the peanut gallery ask some questions.

Margo: Wait, what happened to the Viewers Questions?

Mabel: Well apparently, and I mean the author, forgot to tell the viewers to ask a questions.

 _ **Whoops**_

Bebop: Anyway, any one of you guys can ask any of these four losers anything at sight?

Demarius: I have one. Mother, why did you turn against your friends?

Revy: Well sweetie, it was all because Asuka wanted me out since I made it to the finale last year.

Demarius: Oh.

Jack: I have one, Asuka, why not kick Peter in his nuts?

Asuka: Excuse me. We are together forever, again. It was your little buddy Needles that did that.

Jack: Ok, but you didn't answer my question.

Peter: I think she doesn't want to answer your dumb question, Jack.

Jack: Fine, then why did you, Peter did not beat up Asuka? _*evilly grin*_

Peter: Ok, that's it!

(Peter attacks Jack and beats the hell out of him.)

Lucy: Ok since those two are busy fighting, I will continue with the questions. Sanji, do you still regret for sabotaging Revy in the beginning of the second season?

Sanji: Yes I still do, but that's over with and the past is the past.

Lucy: Right, hehe

Mabel: Anymore questions?

(Everyone was silent after that.)

Bebop: Well if not, then it's time for this final remark. Right now the viewers are choosing between the 14 losers that they want to come back for revenge.

1 Cast Mate Losers: _*while surprised*_ What?!

Mabel: Yes, one of you 14 will come back for revenge into the game.

Bebop: And right now, it's time to reveal who will comeback.

Lili: But before we do that, can i say something to Edith, Margo, and Antonio, please?

Mabel/Bebop: Sure.

Lili: Ok, Edith, Margo, Antonio, I have to say sorry to all three of you guys, especially Edith for what ever happened last aftermath. I just got a little jealous of how good Cana was doing after her reformation.

Edith: It's ok, we can be friends.

Margo/Antonio: Yeah.

Lili: Thanks besides, I never liked Needles ever, Cana and I were just using him for the game.

Edith: Wait really?

Lili: Yeah.

Margo: Oh, Needles is gonna be so in the outs of the game forever.

Lili: Well for now.

Antonio: Ture.

Mabel: Now that we got over with, let's reveal who is not coming back and for most, most of the losing cast mates had 0 vote for them and they are. . .

. . .Rangiku and Antonio. . .

Rangiku: _*while sad*_ Awe

Antonio: Oh well, good luck sweetie and Edith.

(Margo blush while Edith smiled in excitement.)

. . . Sir, Lili, Rin, Lucy, Inuyasha, and Peter. . .

Sir: _*shrugs*_

Lili: Oh well.

Rin: Well this sucks.

Lucy: Oh well, at least I can be with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Same with you.

Peter: And I still have hope for Asuka to maybe comeback.

. . . and Asuka!

Peter: Damn it, I just jinxed her.

Asuka: That's fine, besides I didn't want to see Needles ugly face.

Bebop: Now we are down between five losing cast mates and the next three not coming back are. . .

. . . Crypto. . .

Crypto: Damn you humans!

. . . Margo. . .

Margo: Crap!

. . . and Revy.

Revy: Well at least my boyfriend is still in the game.

Cesar/Demarius/Averi/Odalys: Go dad!

Mabel: We are now down between the cast mate who got eliminated fourth and the cast mate who got eliminated twelfth.

(Edith and Sanji were both very nervous of who will come back for revenge.)

Bebop: And with 7 votes from the viewers, Sanji will be coming back to the game.

Sanji: Yes!

Rangiku: Alright honey, now beat the hell out of that bitch we all hate.

Sanji: Right.

(Sanji goes towards the limo and gets in while the limo takes him back to the game.)

Mabel: Well that's it for this fourth aftermath show. See ya next time.

Bebop/Mabel: Bye

 _ **Hello again everyone, now we all know that Sanji will come back for revenge, but we still need a winner for next chapter, so keep choosing. So far Jack Atlas is in the lead with 7 votes followed by Sokka and Needles with 1 vote each.**_

 _ **Jack: Yes!**_

 _ **Sokka: Awe.**_

 _ **Needles: Bullshit!**_

 _ **Well see ya tomorrow for another episode of Total Cartoon Action: Your Way!, peace.**_

 _ **P.S.- I apparently going to be busy for today and tomorrow, so the next chapter will happen on Monday**_

 _ **P.S.S.- I have a new job and my schedule to do my work, plus be able to finish this season is going to be haywire, so it might take a while based on if I do have to work everyday. But don't worry, this season will be finished for sure.**_


	28. Shredder Slashes

_**So then viewers, Sanji has come back to the game and we have the results of who will win immunity and that is. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . . Jack Atlas!**_

 _ **Jack: Yes, I'm safe, again.**_

 _ **So enjoy this chapter. Starting now.**_

Discord: Last time on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way, the final 10 were acting as robbers and their jobs were not to get hit by Krillin and Cana, who couldn't compete in the challenge.

Chris: There were two winners, one boy and one girl. And to a good easy battle for safety, the couple Jack and Ibuki were safe and had an advantage for the elimination.

Haunter: However, before the elimination started, Needles, again, convinced Jack and Ibuki to vote out Revy and Asuka with his eyes in control and just like that, Revy and Asuka were eliminated.

Discord: We are now down 8 cast mates and one of the 14 cast mates that were eliminated will come back for revenge to change up the game or be as it is. Who will come back?

Chris: Who will win this challenge?

Haunter: And which two cast mates will be eliminated tonight on, Total. . .

Discord/Chris: . . . Cartoon. . .

Haunter/Discord/Chris: . . . Action: Your Way!

(Theme Song)

(We cut inside the girls cabin where Cana, Papyrus, Krillin, Peridot and Sokka are still, again, planning to get rid of Needles and saving the rest of their friends.)

Krillin: We still need Jack and Ibuki to be set free.

Sokka: But they're with Needles. How are we supposed to slap them?

Peridot: Simple, we secretly tell them to meet in the woods then we tie them and slap them that easily.

Cana: We can do that, when today's challenge is over.

Krillin/Sokka/Peridot/Papyrus: Okay.

(We cut now towards the concession where Jack Atlas and Ibuki were cuddling next to each other while sitting down while Needles is across from them glaring at the couple.)

Needles: Are you guys gonna be doing this for a while.

Ibuki: Maybe, you got a problem with that?

Needles: _*while smiling*_ No

 **Needles:** _ ***angry***_ **yes!**

Jack: Ok, then.

Needles: Okay, first we need to get rid of the 6 do gooders in the game.

Ibuki: You mean, Cana, Papyrus, Sokka, Peridot, and Krillin?

Needles: Yes.

Jack: Okay good, then we'll first go for Peridot or Sokka.

Ibuki: I like that idea, that will get rid of one of the power couples of the season.

Needles: perfect.

 **Needles: Not, I am going to separate this couple so they can hate each other and vote for one another when it comes to the elimination ceremony.**

Discord/Chris/Haunter: CAST MATES, MEET US BY THE TWELFTH STUDIO FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE!

(Everyone made their way towards the twelfth studio where Discord, Chris, and Haunter awaits the cast mates for today's challenge and a special surprise.)

Discord: Hello cast mates, today's challenge will test your villain side.

Chris: But first, one of the 14 losing cast mates had a chance back at the game for revenge.

8 Cast Mates: What?!

Haunter: And the viewers voted for who they want back.

8 Cast Mates: What?!

Discord: So who do you guys think will come back in the game?

Krillin: Peter?

Chris: Nope

Cana: Lili, Revy, Sir, or Edith?

Haunter: Close.

Needles: Wait a second, Sanji?

Discord: That's right, Damji returned with 7 votes from the viewers followed by Edith with two votes from the viewers.

 **Needles: Me and my big fat mouth!**

(The door to the next to the studio door opened to reveal Sanji angry and ready to fight Needles.)

Sanji: I'm back, Needles.

 **Sanji: That's right everyone, I am back and this time, Needles WILL BE ELIMINATED TONIGHT!**

Chris: The next announcement is this. . . _*gestures to the studio door as the studio door opens by Discord*_

(Inside the studio, there were seven boxing bags for the seven cast mates other than Krillin and Cana and posters of villains all over the place while a special guest walks towards the three hosts.)

Haunter: Let's welcome the villain from the TV show Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on Nickelodeon, Shredder!

Shredder: Hello cast mates and a special welcome to my biggest villain contestant, needles.

Needles: You're a fan of me.

Shredder: A huge fan of you ever since last season, you and Jack from Borderlands 2.

 **Needles: Wow, I'm excited that I have a fan.**

Shredder: Hey you wanna be friends?

Needles: Sure, but right after this challenge i over.

Shredder: Right, because this cha;llenge deals with these boxing bags that looks like me. Each bag has a sharp end that will puncture you terribly.

Discord: And the object of the game is to defeat the boxing bag with your boxing gloves that you guys will get.

Needles: Not, cause I'm not beating a boxing bag that looks like my friend here.

Chris: So you quit?

Needles: Exactly.

Haunter: Well okay then, that means the other 6 of you that can compete will beat the heck out of the boxing bag.

Discord: The first person to do so wins immunity for him/herself.

Chris: So please stand in front of a boxing bag.

(Jack, Sokka, Peridot, Ibuki, Sanji, and Papyrus, with boxing gloves, goes toward one of the seven boxing bags and gets ready to beat it up.)

Haunter: You may start now.

(They start to beat up the boxing bag as hard as they can while Needles and Shredder make fun of the 6 and Krillin and Cana talks amongst each other ignoring the rude comments. The six beating up the boxing bag were doing good especially Ibuki and Jack, again. This was the closest battle for safety that everyone is doing. However, thanks to Ibuki missing the target and destroying Jack's boxing bag of Shredder she made her boyfriend win immunity for himself.)

Discord: Congrats to Ibuki for winning her boyfriend the safety for today.

Ibuki: What?!

Chris: Sorry, Ibuki, but your boyfriend is safe and you are not safe.

(Ibuki screams so loud that everyone can hear her, even the contestants from the aftermath show.)

Revy: What was that?

Asuka: That was probably Ibuki, screaming.

Revy: Right.

(Back at the challenge, Ibuki was so pissed off that she stomped out of the studio and went into the woods alone.)

Haunter: Well that was inconvenient.

Discord: Right.

Chris: Well everyone else, the challenge is over and it's time to see who will be eliminated tonight.

(The 9 cast mates left the studio and went towards the cabin except for Needles and Shredder who wants to talk with the three hosts.)

Needles: Hey, Discord, Chris, Haunter, can Shredder be part of next season?

Haunter: Why?

Shredder: Because it would be nice to have more than one villain in the game.

(Discord, Chris, and Haunter looks at each other then back at Needles and Shredder.)

Discord: We have a better idea instead and the author will say it down in his notes.

Needles/Shredder: _*while deadpan face*_ Fine.

(In the girls cabin, Jack is tied up struggling to get out of the cabin while Krillin is ready to slap Jack as hard as ever.)

Jack: What do you want from-

(At the next second of Jack talking to Krillin, Cana, Peridot, Sokka, Sanji, and Papyrus, Krillin bitch slapped Jack in the face while Cana caught the green misty smoke in the jar. Jack was shaking his head out of his conscious while he looked at everyone that was in the trailer, smiling.)

Jack: What just happened?

Peridot: let's just say, Needles cursed us all except Cana and krillin.

Jack: What?!

(The "what" was so loud everyone could hear him say it even at the aftermath show.)

Peter: And now Jack was loud, great.

(Back in the girl's cabin, Jack is so pissed off that he ran out the cabin, sped through to start beating up Needles, then Sanji came in the fight and finally Shredder came in the fight until someone won the fight. After the two hours of fighting, everyone went their separate ways until the award ceremony.)

(We cut towards the award ceremony. The ceremony song was played getting ready for the tenth elimination of Total Cartoon Action. Discord and Chris is still wearing casual clothes and walks in with Haunter holding a tray of awards. Discord starts speaking.)

Discord: Welcome back to the award ceremony, again final 9, today two of you will be eliminated and Jack and Sanji, would you two please come over on the stage.

(Jack and Sanji walks up to the stage and angrily glares at Needles.)

Chris: For you two, you will choose the 7 you want out each and those two will be eliminated.

Jack/Sanji: Great.

 **Jack/Sanji: Perfect**

Discord: So any one of you guys can go first.

Jack: I'll go and Needles, get your ass out of here.

Chris: That means Needles is out, but what will Sanji choose?

Sanji: I'm sorry to do this to you and jack, but I am voting off Ibuki.

Discord: That means Needles, the last villain left in the game and Ibuki the cursed women are out.

Ibuki: I hate you Sanji, I fucking hate you!

Needles: I hate all of you!

Krillin/Cana/Jack/Sokka/Peridot/Sanji/Papyrus: We know.

Shredder: Well not me, right?

Krillin/Cana/Jack/Sokka/Peridot/Sanji/Papyrus: No

Shredder: good.

Chris: Oh and that reminds me, Shredder, you have to leave with them.

Shredder: Ok.

(Needles, Shredder and Ibuki walk towards the limo and get in as the limo leaves toward the aftermath show and Jack was so sad that Ibuki was eliminated. But it had to be done like that.)

Haunter: We are almost done with this season and right now is the final 7 and next week another two cast mates will be eliminated and that's final. Which two will be eliminated and who has the gut to win the next challenge? Find out next time on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way!

Elimination Order

23th- Crypto

22th- Rangiku

21th- Antonio

20th- Edith

19th- Margo

18th- Sir

17th- Lili

16th- Rin

15th- Lucy

14th- Inuyasha

13th- Peter

12th- Sanji

11th/10th- Revy

10th/11th- Asuka

9th/8th- Needles

8th/9th- Ibuki

 _ **Okay, guys, time for a yes or no question, do you want Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles to be part of season three of Total Cartoon? Plus, next chapter will be another double elimination, so choose two cast mates you want safe:**_

 _ **Krillin/Cana: Not us.**_

 _ **Jack: But me, again.**_

 _ **Sokka/Peridot: Us**_

 _ **Sanji: Me.**_

 _ **Papyrus: Or me.**_

 _ **Thank you and petypete17 is signing off, peace.**_

 _ **P.S.- I didn't like my last job, so back to writing stories one to two days.**_


	29. Horrific Tragic

_**We have the results and I'm happy to say that the two characters that are safe for this chapter is. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **. . . Sanji and Sokka!**_

 _ **Sanji: Yes!**_

 _ **Sokka: Sweet!**_

 _ **And, Shredder will be part of the new cast for next season.**_

 _ **Needles/Shredder: Awesome!**_

 _ **So enjoy today's chapter.**_

Discord: Last time on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way, the final 8 cast mates got a surprise when Sanji came back to compete again.

Chris: Plus Shredder was the guest for the last challenge.

Haunter: Yes, he to9ld the cast mates that they had to beat up a boxing bag that looks like him. Except for the reason that Krillin and Cana can't compete and needles quit the challenge.

Discord: But thanks to those scenes, Jack won immunity for himself and he and Sabji came to the conclusion where Needles need to go home.

Chris: However, it was a double elimination, so Jack eliminated Needles. . .

Haunter: . . . while Sanji eliminated Jack's girlfriend Ibuki.

Discord: We are down between the final 7 and today is the final day for a double elimination. Who will win today's challenge?

Chris: And which two out of the 7 will be eliminated tonight, find out right now on Total. . .

Haunter/Discord: . . . Cartoon. . .

Chris/Haunter/Discord: . . . Action: Your Way!

(Theme Song)

(In the girls cabin, Cana, Peridot, Sokka, and Papyrus are there chilling until the next challenge starts. No one is saying anything since they are all chilling right now. We cut towards the concession where Sanji, Jack, and krillin are happy that Needles is gone, but Jack still feels sad for Ibuki to be eliminated as well.)

Sanji: I'm so happy that Needles is gone.

Krillin: Same

Jack: But Ibuki is gone as well.

Sanji: Hey, it had to be done in order for her safety in the game.

Jack: You mean the reason that she might be the next cast mate to control the game.

Sanji: Yeah, mostly that.

Jack: _*while shrugging*_ ok.

Discord/Chris/Haunter: CAST MATES, MEET US IN THE THIRTEENTH STUDIO FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE!

(The final 7 cast mates make their way inside the thirteenth studio ready for today's challenge. Inside the studio was all freaking scary. Blood flowing through the walls, scary masks at every corner of the place, plus a bonfire in the middle of the area with 5 chopped woods for the 5 cast mates that are competing other than Krillin and Cana.)

Discord: Welcome cast mates to today's challenge!

Jack: We're ready for today's challenge.

The rest of the Cast Mates: Yeah!

Chris: Ok because we will not tell you guys the challenge.

Final 7: _*confused face*_

Haunter: Krillin, Cana, can you come with us, privately.

Krillin/Cana: Uh, sure.

(They both walk off with Haunter in front of them wondering what they have to do for today's challenge while Discord and Chris looked back at the remaining 5 cast mates.)

Discord: Now for you 5 cast mates, would you guys sit on these chopped wooden tree trunks for the challenge while Chris and I go gets some marshmallow and crackers for you guys.

5 Remaining Cast Mates: Ok

(While Discord and Chris goes and doesn't get some marshmallow and crackers, they meet up with Haunter, Krillin, and Cana behind the studio. Discord starts talking with Krillin and Cana for a bit.)

Chris: Ok, we are gonna have Haunter ghostify you two and scare off the other 5 cast mates, last two standing will win immunity for themselves and cannot be eliminated at all.

Krillin/Cana: Ok.

Haunter: And since this is the last week for you guys to be safe, we want to make today a fun day for you two.

Krillin: That's great.

Cana: But, uh, what are you talking about the reason that two cast mates are safe?

Discord: Well you see, there is gonna be another double elimination.

Krillin/Cana: _*shocking face*_

Chris: Yeah. . . but this is our last double elimination, I hope.

Krillin: It better be because I don't want to see all our friends gone two at a time.

Haunter: It is, but enough talking, it's time to get the both of you ghostified.

Krillin/Cana: Fine.

(Haunter goes inside Krillin then Cana and they are both now ghost as their bodies stay still. They start to go through the studio and while the host are putting one of their ears on the wall while hearing the remaining 5 cast mates as they start to freak out the noise. So far, they were all fine, until krillin and Cana kicked it up a notch and two of the five cast mates ran out of the studio. They were Peridot and Papyrus that ran out of the studio and after they left to talk with each other, Jack left out afraid to be in a studio. Every time they leave scared, the three hosts were laughing knowing that the challenge was working. Krillin and Cana came back towards the hosts and went back inside their body. After they went back inside their body, the three hosts, Krillin, and Cana went to do their own thing. Krillin went over towards the concession where Sanji and Jack are at wondering who to vote off. Krillin sat across from Sanji and Jack as they discuss who to vote out, again.)

Jack: We should vote off Peridot.

Krillin: Why?

Sanji: She was the tied to be the first cast mate to leave the studio next to Papyrus.

Krillin: Oh, ok.

 **Krillin: I don't know why Jack and Sanji want Peridot out. Oh well, better tell this Cana and her friends.**

Krillin: Hey, uh, I'm going to use the bathroom real quick.

Jack/Sanji: Ok.

(Krillin left the concession and instead of using the bathroom, he went over towards the girl's trailer cabin to tell Cana, Peridot, Papyrus, and Sokka something. As Krillin went inside, Cana, Peridot, Papyrus, and Sokka were talking amongst each other about who to vote out.)

Krillin: Hey, guys, I have something to say.

Cana: Go ahead Krillin.

Krillin: Jack and Sanji wants to vote out Peridot since her and Papyrus were the first that left the studio.

Peridot/Papyrus:What?!

Krillin: Yeah.

Cana: Well thanks for telling us this, either Jack or Sanji will be going home tonight.

Krillin: You're welcome.

(We cut towards the award ceremony. The ceremony song was played getting ready for the tenth elimination of Total Cartoon Action. Discord and Chris is still wearing casual clothes and walks in with Haunter holding a tray of awards. Discord starts speaking.)

Discord: Welcome final 7 to your fifth award ceremony. It seems like everyone is happy with each other.

Final 7: Yeah!

Chris: Well it's time to vote between the seven of you, right now. Use the voting devices under the bench and vote for the cast mate you want out.

(They all vote while Chris gets the results and hands it to Discord to read it.)

Discord: I have the results, but before I say who is safe, today is the final double elimination.

Final 7: What?!

Chris: Yes, two more of you seven will be eliminated.

Haunter: But this is the last we are going to do a double elimination.

(There were mixed emotions between all seven cast mates as they now get nervous if they are eliminated next.)

Discord: Plus, when you guys got scared, that was the challenge.

Final 7: What?!

Chris: yes, Haunter made Krillin and Cana ghost and we had them to scare off you guys and the last two standing wins immunity for him/herself.

(The 5 cast mates that were not ghost looked at Krillin and Cana, then laughed it out.)

Haunter: Jeez, I never knew you guys like that.

(The five cast mates that were not ghost shrugged it off, then came together as a group sitting down as they smiled not caring who goes home.)

Discord: Okay, but you know that Danji and Sokka are safe, right?

Sanji: We know now.

Chris: Well, ok, Haunter, can you give the four awards to Krillin, Cana, Sanji, and Sokka.

(Haunter nodded and rops four awards to Krillin, Cana, Sanji, and Sokka.)

Discord: We are down between three contestants. The married husbone. . .

Papyrus: _*deadpan face*_ really?

Discord: . . . the scaredy Crystal Gem oir if i like to call her, Peridbitch. . .

Peridot: Hey!

Discord: . . . and the competition beast.

Jack: Yes, that's me.

Discord: You of you had 0 votes against them, another one of you had 4 votes against them, and the final one had three votes against them.

Chris: So the final cast mate safe and will make it to the final 5 with Cana, Krillin, Sokka, and Sanji goes to. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Papyrus, Peridot, and Jack were nervous because they do not want to go home, but they have to.)

. . .

. . .

. . . Papyrus!

Papyrus: Phew

(Haunter drops an award to Papyrus while Peridot and Jack gets up and stands in front of thier friends.)

Peridot: Good luck, you guys and win this for me Sokka.

Jack: Do your best, especially Krillin and Sanji.

The Final 5: Thanks

(Peridot and Jack walks over towards the limo as they go inside and the limo leaves the film lot and drives towards the aftermath show.)

Discord: And we are down between the final 5. One of them might win the one million dollars, but who is gonna be? Krillin, the one who got 22nd place, and this season he worked his butt off to make here, Sokka, the one who got 18th place last season and this season he was chef up until the merge and was floating his way to the final 5, Papyrus, the father of four and the placement in 20th who was working with his girlfriend Revy, up until Ibuki and jack voted her off the game, Sanji, the one who placed 6th last season, and lost in the final 12 this season but came back for revenge and got needles out of the game, and finally the lonely new coming girl Cana, who started out bad, but reformed herself to be good again. One of these five will win the money, who will it be? And will there ever be another season? Find out next time on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way!

Elimination Order

23th- Crypto

22th- Rangiku

21th- Antonio

20th- Edith

19th- Margo

18th- Sir

17th- Lili

16th- Rin

15th- Lucy

14th- Inuyasha

13th- Peter

12th- Sanji

11th/10th- Revy

10th/11th- Asuka

9th/8th- Needles

8th/9th- Ibuki

7th/6th- Jack

6th/7th- Peridiot

 _ **Sorry everyone that I uploaded this really late, but now it's time to vote for either of the five that are still in the game:**_

 _ **Krillin: And that's me.**_

 _ **Cana: Give me a vote so this lady keep on going.**_

 _ **Sokka: I really want this, so vote for me.**_

 _ **Sanji: Uh, how about me, I came back for revenge from Needles.**_

 _ **Papyrus: Well you got your revenge, I am here for my family.**_

 _ **So yeah, vote for either one of the final 5 and next chapter I will be making a final 5 preview of what's gonna happen. So i hope you enjoy it and petypete17 signing til next time, peace.**_


	30. Final 5 Preview

_**Here is the preview of the final 5.**_

Narrator: We are now down between the final 5 contestants. All of them had drama filled all over themselves, but now they are here as friends to compete for the money. And these five contestant are:

(Scenes of Krillin are shown up til last chapter.)

Discord: Krillin, the one who got 22nd place, and this season he worked his butt off to make here.

 **Krillin: I never knew I will make it this far with just winning the doctor challenge.**

(Scenes of Sokka are shown up til last chapter.)

Discord: Sokka, the one who got 18th place last season and this season he was chef up until the merge and was floating his way to the final 5.

 **Sokka: I know, I kind of floated my way to make it here, maybe, but I'm here to win, so this season is crucial for Peridot and myself.**

(Scenes of Sanji are shown up til last chapter.)

Discord: Sanji, the one who placed 6th last season, and lost in the final 12 this season but came back for revenge and got Needles out of the game.

 **Sanji: I am so happy that I made it to the final 5, I might have a second chance at winning, thanks viewers**

(Scenes of Papyrus are shown up til last chapter.)

Discord: Papyrus, the father of four and the placement in 20th who was working with his girlfriend Revy, up until Ibuki and Jack voted her off the game.

 **Papyrus: This father needs to win the money for my children, so I better win this challenge.**

(Scenes of Cana are shown up til last chapter.)

Narrator: And lastly. . .

Discord: . . . the lonely new coming girl Cana, who started out bad, but reformed herself to be good of these five will win the money, who will it be?

 **Cana: Those boys better watch out because I am going hard core at them.**

(Scenes of what happened in Total Cartoon Action: Your Way is seen up until last chapter. Finally, it shows the final 5's shadow walking towards you as it ends the preview and it says in the middle of the screen, Total Cartoon Action: Your Way Final 5.)

Narrator: Tune in next time on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way!

 _ **Well that was the preview, I will make another one for the final 2, but for now keep voting for one of the final 5 to win the immunity so they can advance to the final 4 and petypete17 signing off til next time, peace.**_

 _ **P.S.- I will not post the next chapter unless I get more than 10 votes from you guys since I've been noticing how not everyone cares about voting who will win or lose.**_


	31. Prison Break

_**Well I am glad to say that Cana will get this next immunity for herself.**_

 _ **Cana: Now let's get ready to see how this chapter unfolds.**_

Discord: Last time on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way, the Sokka, Sanji, Peridot, Papyrus, and Jack Atlas were being scared to life by Cana and Krillin as they were both ghost.

Chris: It was really funny of how their expression were like when they got scared.

Haunter: However, after the challenge, they did not know who was the winner up until the award ceremony where we said that Sanji and Sokka were safe after they voted for who they want out.

Discord: Plus, we told the cast mates, except for Cana and Krillin who knew the surprise, that there was going to be another double elimination, again.

Chris: But that was going to be the last double elimination of this season.

Haunter: In the ned, Sokka and Sanji were safe and Peridot and Jack Atlas were eliminated from the game.

Discord: We are now down between the final 5 and today they will have to learn how to break out of prison. So who will win immunity?

Chris: Who will get eliminated?

Haunter: And will Cana outlast the four boys in the game? Find out now on Total. . .

Discord/Chris: . . . Cartoon. . .

Haunter/Discord/Chris: . . . Action: Your Way!

(Theme Song)

(We are at the concession where Cana, Sokka, Sanji, Papyrus, and Krillin are there talking to each other happy that they made it to the final 5.)

Sanji: I'm so excited that we all made it to the final 5.

Cana: Yeah, i never knew I would make it here this far.

Krillin: Plus, you're the only female left in the game.

Cana: You're right Krillin.

Sokka: I'm just glad that I can win for my girlfriend.

Papyrus: Same and for my four children.

 **Krillin: I never knew I will make it this far with just winning the doctor challenge.**

 **Sanji: I am so happy that I made it to the final 5, I might have a second chance at winning, thanks viewers**

Discord/Chris/Haunter: CAST MATES, MEET US BY THE FOURTEENTH STUDIO FOR THE CHALLENGE TO BEGIN!

(The five cast mates are by the fourteenth cast mates as they wonder what the challenge is. The three hosts come up to the five cast mates as they tell them what the challenge is.)

Discord: Welcome cast mates to today's challenge.

Chris: And this challenge is a very important challenge if you want to survive another day.

Haunter: We are cutting down the wires so it is very important to win this challenge for sure.

(The five cast mates are looking at each other as they are going game on.)

 **Sokka: I know, I kind of floated my way to make it here, maybe, but I'm here to win, so this season is crucial for Peridot and myself.**

 **Papyrus: This father needs to win the money for my children, so I better win this challenge.**

 **Cana: Those boys better watch out because I am going hard core at them.**

(Discord opens the studio door as what's inside are five cells for the five cast mates.)

Cana: What the hell is this?!

Chris: It's your challenge Cana. All five of you will be stuck in these cells and you guys have to find a way to escape from those cells. The first contestant to free themselves from the cell wins immunity and the other four are up for elimination.

Haunter: Yeah, what he said.

Cana: Fine

(The five cast mates go inside each of the cells as they get ready for the challenge.)

Discord: Let the challenge begin.

(The five cast mates starts thinking of plans to escape the cell they are in. The boys were thinking of the same thing oddly while Cana was thinking completely different. Cana was thinking of a way to efficiently break the cell in half or open it easily. She finds a some rope and breaks a piece of brick for a weapon. She starts by tying the rope on the brick, then holds part of the rope to swing it around until she breaks through the cell. However, before she could do that, she saw the rest of the boys doing horrible escape.)

Cana: What are you boys doing?

Sanji: _*while struggling*_ we were thinking of working together to get all four of our doors open at the same time.

Cana: _*deadpan face as she just swing the rope that has the brick in it and it broke the bars completely as she just steps out of the cell easily*_ yeah, your plan is lame because I'm already out so I win, ha!

Sanji/Sokka/Papyrus: What?!

Krillin: That's great Cana. _*smiling*_

(However, Sanji, Sokka, and Papyrus were all over Krillin's face, mad as he got nervous and started running away while Sanji, Sokka, and Papyrus started chasing Krillin. Cana and the three host were a little confused, but laughed a little.)

Cana: Well I know who I'm voting for.

Chris: Is it Krillin?

Cana: Nope.

Haunter: Good.

(We cut towards the concession where Sanji, Sokka, and Papyrus are there wanting to get rid of Krillin.)

Sokka: We all agree to get rid of Krillin, say I.

Sanji/Papyrus: I

 **Sanji: Not, I like Cana and Krillin so I'm gonna form a secret alliance with them.**

Sanji: Well I'm about to go walk around.

Sokka/Papyrus: Ok

(Sanji went out and did went walking, into the girl's cabin where Cana and Krillin are in so he can tell them something.)

Sanji: Hey Cana, Krillin, I have some news for you two.

Krillin: What is it?

Sanji: Sokka and Papyrus are gonna vote for you Krillin.

Cana: _*weirded out face*_ for complimenting on my win.

Sanji: Yeah!

Cana: _*back to normal*_ fine we'll vote off one of them

 **Cana: But next time Krillin, Papyrus, and I are gonna vote him off, for sure.**

Sanji: Sokka came into the idea of voting off Krillin.

Krillin: Then he's done for.

Cana: _*while annoyed*_ yeah, for now.

(We cut towards the award ceremony. The ceremony song was played getting ready for the tenth elimination of Total Cartoon Action. Discord and Chris is still wearing casual clothes and walks in with Haunter holding a tray of awards. Discord starts speaking.)

Discord: Hello cast mates. There are 5 of you, but 4 of you will advance for next week.

Chris: So please vote now.

(The final 5 votes and Chris gets the result for Discord and himself.)

Discord: And here's what we have, Papyrus, Cana, and Sanji are safe with no votes

Papyrus/Cana/Sanji: Awesome!

(Haunter drops an award to Papyrus, Cana, and Sanji as they smile with joy.)

Chris: It's between the one who complimented his friend Cana and the hater of Krillin.

Sokka: For now.

Krillin: _*giggles softly*_

Sokka: _*death glares Krillin*_

Krillin: _*nervous face at Sokka*_

Discord: Well the last contestant safe is. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

(Sokka was death glaring at Sokka while Krillin was still nervous of what Sokka might do to him.)

. . .

. . .

. . . Krillin!

Krillin: Finally!

Sokka: Great, now I'm eliminated. Good luck, Sanji and Papyrus.

Krillin: Why not me?

Cana: Or me?

Sokka: Because, you Krillin were cheering for Cana. . .

Krillin: _*while shrugging*_ true

Sokka: . . . and Cana, you're the only girl in the game that should be eliminated now.

Cana: _*while kicking Sokka to the limo and gets in the limo*_ WHAT, YOU THINK THAT GIRLS CAN'T WIN , WELL SORRY IF I'M NOT A BOY, AT LEAST I MADE IT TO THE FINAL 4 AND YOU GOT ELIMINATED!

(Krillin, Sanji, and Papyrus giggled at the humor while limo left to the aftermath show.)

Cana: AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME WEAK, BITCH!

Krillin: Well I know I won't act like him.

Sanji/Papyrus: As do us too.

Chris: And 4 are left, will Cana win another challenge?

Discord: or will he get voted out because she is just a girl?

(Cana death glares at Discord as she got really creepy and started attacking him as she says some things about Discord.)

Cana: YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH, HOE, ASSHOLE, I HATE YOU DISBITCH, JUST LIKE SOKKAYAASS-

Chris: Well I know one thing, she is determined to win this season. Find out next time on Total Cartoon Action: Your Way!

Elimination Order

23th- Crypto

22th- Rangiku

21th- Antonio

20th- Edith

19th- Margo

18th- Sir

17th- Lili

16th- Rin

15th- Lucy

14th- Inuyasha

13th- Peter

12th- Sanji

11th/10th- Revy

10th/11th- Asuka

9th/8th- Needles

8th/9th- Ibuki

7th/6th- Jack

6th/7th- Peridiot

5th- Sokka

 _ **Sorry guys for uploading this really late. Anyway, it's time to choose, we are down between Cana, Papyrus, Sanji, and Krillin.**_

 _ **Cana/Papyrus/Sanji/Krillin: Yeah!**_

 _ **Choose one and next chapter a winner will be chosen. But for now, petypete17 signing off til next time, peace.**_


	32. Cancelling The Series

I am so sorry but I am cancelling the Total Cartoon Series, but don't worry because Discord has a brand new series so I hope you enjoy it the link is down below.

s/12756062/1/Total-Drama-Equestria-Survivor

So like I said, I am very sorry :,(


End file.
